Naruto Unleashed
by unrated360
Summary: Naruto had fought with Sasuke at the valley of the end... and won, but Pein has taken him away. Naruto has become evil and he will not destroy the very village he once gave his life for... he will hunt down and kill everyone... NaruXHina, story completed
1. Naruto vs Sasuke, the aftermath

Naruto Unleashed

I do not own Naruto, but I am a fan… also I did not sleep with that young intern; I was up all night…

Chapter I: Naruto vs. Sasuke, the aftermath

This story begins right after the first fight between Sasuke and Naruto. Naruto stood as he was being consumed by the nine tails' chakra, while Sasuke was being eaten alive by the power of the curse mark in it's second stage. Sasuke put his arm towards the ground as he prepared his chidori and Naruto put his arm out to the side while his other other swung in a lifeless motion, he also prepared a Rasengan. They both yelled the names of their jutsus and dash at each other in the air as they prepared to clash their spheres of chakra at each other; the impact created an explosion of force so powerful that even the rain made a sphere surrounding them as proof of the power of both young men.

Naruto and Sasuke both fell and landed on the rock hard ground, that reminded them that even falling would cause them a large amount of pain. Neither Sasuke or Naruto moved an inch, they both lied on the ground in a life less motion that would have made most people believe that they had both died. When Kakashi arrived at the scene, he gazed at both of them as they lied on ground; he knew he was too late to stop their fight. He then saw Sasuke twitch a bit, since saving Sasuke was his mission he had no choice but to picked him up and carried him back to the village and leave Naruto on the ground.

Kakashi called one of the medic teams and gave them Naruto's location so they could recover his body. When the medic team arrived at the fighting grounds, Naruto's body was gone. Not willing to search for him, they labeled him as passed and they recorded that his body was eaten by the wildlife. Of course when they arrived at the Hokage tower to report in, they reported that everyone expect for Naruto survived the mission.

As Tsunade listen to their report, she asked them if they had recovered his body; the mention that his body was consumed by the wildlife. Tsunade slammed her fist on her desk and ordered them to leave. As they walked out, she then began to cry her eyes out; Naruto was like a son to her and not to mention he was the only reason she had decided to become Hokage.

As reported, Neji and Choji were in the worst shape, however they were able to pulled through. Kiba, Lee and Shikamaru did not suffer as much as the others. However when word got out about Naruto's death in the battle against Sasuke, almost everyone felt like a part of them died. Shikamaru blamed himself for the death of his friend since it was his first mission as a chunin; Shikamaru took it really hard but not as hard as everyone else would.

They succeed in their mission, but they lost one of their dear friends in the process. Word of the boys arrival and them being under intensive care didn't take long to spread. Naruto's death even got out to the village. Not a single person showed it but deep down inside they were excited and joyous to hear that Naruto was killed during the mission.

Sakura had receive the news of Naruto's death as well; she felt bad but she also couldn't help but be excited about the fact that Sasuke had returned. When she arrived at the hospital, the first thing she did was ask where Sasuke was located. The nurse told her that he was in the upper level rooms since his injuries were not as bad as the others.

Sakura then began to walk towards Sasuke's room, when she arrived she walked through the door of his room only to find him covered in bandages. Sasuke awake and sitting up on his bed as he stared out the window.

"Hello Sasuke" said Sakura

"…"

Sakura then ran over and gave Sasuke a really tight huge. Sasuke tried to break free but Sakura was just too strong for him, since his body was still weak from his fight.

"I'm so glad you are back" said a crying Sakura

"Yeah I'm back but at a cost" said Sasuke

Sakura leaned back and stared at him with a puzzled look in her face…

"What do you mean" asked Sakura

"You know what I mean' said Sasuke staring at her

"Listen Sasuke, you can become more power here in the village… maybe Master Jiraiya can train you to become as strong as the 4th Hokage" said Sakura

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT" yelled Sasuke as he pushed Sakura to the side

"Then what did you mean" asked a crying and scared Sakura

"Naruto, because of me… he is dead now, I didn't kill him but… he died because of me" said Sasuke

"Don't worry about that Sasuke, no one is blaming you… everything will be fine" said Sakura

"How can you say that, he is gone and you don't even give a shit about him" said a furious Sasuke

"Sasuke" said a crying Sakura

"Don't Sasuke me… I didn't even hit you, so I don't understand why you are crying… one of the closest people to us is now gone and you don't give a shit… I bet it was you who made him go after me, right" asked the angry Sasuke

"…"

"WELL" yelled Sasuke

"Yes… I asked him to bring you back to Konoha" said the crying Sakura

"I knew it, Naruto made you a promise… so guess what, he kept it… and look what that got him, he died trying to make sure you were happy… and now that you got what you wanted you just push his name to the side and pretend he never existed" said Sasuke

"It's not like that" said Sakura

"Shut up… just leave this room, you are the last person I want to see" said the angry Sasuke

Sakura runs out of the room as she cried…

Sasuke then spits on the floor and turns his head to see Kakashi standing out the window…

"What do you want" asked Sasuke

"Sasuke I know how you feel… it was like me and my friend, Obito… I had to save Rin and leave him behind to die, so in a way Naruto is like Obito… there was no other way" said Kakashi

"Say what you want, but if I hadn't decided to join Orochimaru he would still be here laughing and annoying me, like he always does" said Sasuke

_**Flash Back…**_

_Naruto and Sasuke laid on the cold dirt as if they both had died during the explosion. Naruto began coughing up blood while Sasuke just lied there. When Naruto turned his head to face the woods he saw Kakashi running towards them._

"_Kakashi sensei, you made it" said Naruto as he pasted out_

_Kakashi arrived only to find both of them lying on the ground lifelessly, his mission was to retrieve Sasuke at all cost no matter what, when he saw that Sasuke still had life in his body he had no choice but to carry out his mission and leave Naruto for the time being. He picked up Sasuke and carried him towards the village, but about half way there he spotted a medic team and informed them of Naruto's location._

_Naruto laid there for a while until he was able to opened his eyes a little, he saw a man standing in front of him wearing a long black hoodie with red clouds on it._

"_Akatsuki" whispered Naruto_

_The man picked him up the boy and carried him away, he soon disappeared into the woods. Naruto couldn't move or say anything since he lost a large amount of blood. When the medic team arrived at the battle grounds were Naruto was located, but when they got there he was already gone. They decided to label him as passed on and they also decided to just tell the Hokage that the wild life got his to his body first. The medic team arrived too late since Naruto was the last person they decided to save._

_**End of Flash Back…**_

Deep inside of an unknown cave, Naruto began to wake up from his harsh battle with his once best friend. He sat up on the hard bed that felt as hard as rock to find himself in a room that used the cave for walls and the floor was pure dirt. He saw someone standing at the door; it was a woman with long blue hair and a paper flower in it. There was a man standing right next to her with orange hair and a huge amount of piercings.

"Who are you" asked Naruto

"…"

"I am Konan, and this is our master, Lord Pein… he saved you from your near death" said Konan

"Why did you save me" asked Naruto

"…"

"He saved you because he could sense the despair and darkness in your heart, you have also felt Pein just like him" said Konan

"I don't understand" said Naruto

"Naruto, your entire life people have been miss treating you… even the pink haired girl named, Sakura… treated you like a dog and sent you to bring back her true love at the cost of your own life" said Konan

"But…" said Naruto before Konan cut him off

"They claim to be your friends but they left you for dead, if Master Pein hadn't brought you back here in time then you would have died" said Konan

"Why me" asked Naruto

Pein then turns and answers Naruto…

"I want you to become my apprentice, you will do my biding… and in return I will help you destroy Konoha of the Leaf" said Pein

End of Chapter

So what did you think, please review and comment…

This is just the beginning, the next one is much better…

Next time Chapter II: Shippuden


	2. Shippuden

Naruto: Another Life

Chapter II: Shippuden

_Three Years Later…_

The Skies have been black and it has been dark for days…

It has been raining as well…

Team Kakashi had been traveling in the woods as they made their way home. As the rain fell the hits of every drop of water hit as hard as someone hitting them in the face the wind even repelled them away as if the world was against them; it was as if the gods still blamed them for the sins that were committed against Naruto.

As they arrived at the village, Kakashi decided he would be the one who reported to Lady Tsunade, thus sending Sasuke and Sakura to their home.

Sasuke and Sakura both walked towards the huge house known as the Uchiha clan manner where Sasuke still resided even after the death of his family. About a year after Naruto's death Sasuke and Sakura both spent a lot of time training together, as they spent more time together the closer they got, these two were now a couple.

As they arrived at the door of the manner, Sasuke did a 180 degree turn and walked off into the dark night. Sakura turned and stared at him as he walked into the tears of the heavens.

"Sasuke, where are you going" asked Sakura

Sasuke just turned his head and gave her the same eyes he did when he yelled at her three years ago when he was in the hospital…

"I'm going to visit Naruto's grave… today marks the third year" said Sasuke as he walked off

_Meanwhile…_

Deep inside of a dark cave where a normal human wouldn't be able to see much, the members of the Akatsuki clan gathered for another meeting…

"So what do we do now that the Uzumaki kid has been killed" asked Kisame

"We must continue to gather the other eight" stated Pein

"Why… without the nine tails, there is no point… the plan won't work" replied Deidara

"Listen to me… as long as the other eight exist then we can still carry out the plan" said Pein as he gave them a death glare

"Deidara lets go before you upset Lord Pein" said Sasori

Sasori and Deidara both released their jutsus and vanished, everyone so followed in their foot steps. Pein also disappeared in a puff of smoke and reappeared in anther room.

Pein soon arrived in another cave that has more visibility then the other…

"Lord Pein, you have returned from your gathering" said Konan

"Everything went well however, Deidara continues to cause problems" stated Pein

"I see" said Konan

"Forget him… I have a bigger problem then him… summon the boy, I have something for him to do" said Pein pointing to a small room in the hall

Konan walked off, as she came across a room with a black door she soon knocked, out came a young man in a black robe with a hoodie over his face.

"Yes, my Lady"

"Lord Pein has summoned you" said Konan

"Very well then"

Soon the young man made his way to the main chamber where Pein was located, when he got there Pein had his back towards him facing a painting of some kind…

"Yes Master"

"I have a mission for you… Orochimaru has been giving out information on the Akatsuki clan to other villages for a while now… your mission is to locate and kill him on sight, is that understood" said Pein

"Yes Master"

"Remember, no one must know who you are… if any one learns of your identity then you have to kill them on the spot, no one can learn of you or who you work for… is that understood, not even the Akatsuki members can know you exist" said Pein

"Understood"

"Naruto, do not fail me… you are my secret apprentice, so show me what you can do" said Pein

"Lord Pein… I promise you that Orochimaru isn't even a problem, it will be done in a speedy manner and no one who learns of my name will leave alive" said Naruto as he walked off

_Three Years Ago…_

_Pein walks into a small room where Naruto was sleeping…_

"_Wake up" said Pein pulling Naruto towards the floor causing him to fall off the bed_

"_What the hell is wrong with you" said Naruto_

"_Your training begins today" said Pein walking out_

_An hour later…_

"_What is going to happen" asked Naruto_

"_I have realized that your feelings and emotions are going to be a problem so I have decided to enter your mind and rid it of your feelings and emotions" said Pein_

_Pein then tied Naruto on a chair with metal chains, soon he put his hand over his head. Naruto then began to scream in pain as if Pein himself was ripping off everyone one of his limbs, the gen-jutsu was so horrible that even Pein had to make sure he didn't witness not even a single bit of it._

_Konan walks into the room..._

"_Yes Lord Pein"_

"_Konan, I want you to make sure Naruto's body is taken care of… the gen-jutsu will last a whole year, so I want to make sure Naruto lives that long… when it is done summon me" said Pein walking out_

"_Yes Lord Pein" said Konan_

_One Year Later…_

_Pein enters the same room where he last left Naruto, he found a young man with long blonde hair sitting down with out a single look of fear in his eyes, as if the gen-jutsu was never placed on him…_

"_Is it done" asked Pein_

"_Yes Lord Pein" said Konan_

_Pein then form some hand seals to release gen-jutsu and the chains on Naruto…_

"_Naruto" asked Pein_

_Naruto just opened his eyes and gave him a death glare…_

"_Do you plan on killing me" asked Pein_

"_I don't know, is that your wish… my master" said Naruto_

_Pein then brought in a child who about five years younger then Naruto into the room…_

"_You see this boy here, I found him… he happens to live in a small village with no family or loved ones… he is nothing to you or me, however I want you to kill him anyway" said Pein_

_In the blink of an eye, Naruto vanished and reappeared behind the boy with a kunai his the child's neck_…

"_That didn't take you long" said Pein_

"_I live to serve you master" said Naruto bowing on one knee_

"_I see, so I guess you can now begin your real training" said Pein_

_The Present…_

Sasuke walked around Konoha as he thought about his fight in the valley of the end and whether or not he could really accept the fact that Naruto was truly dead. As he continued to walk down the streets of Konoha, he soon ran into a crying young girl, it was Hinata…

"Hinata" said Sasuke

Hinata just lowered her head and continued to cry…

"What happen" asked Sasuke

Hinata didn't want to talk, instead she attempted to run away from him but Sasuke grabbed her by the arm and slapped her across the face…

"Hinata tell me what happen, NOW" demanded Sasuke

Hinata was in a shock of some kind, she didn't want to tell him but she decided she would anyway since it no longer mattered…

"My father labeled me as a failure and banished me from the manner and the village" said Hinata

She then stabbed Sasuke's hand with a kunai, Sasuke let go of her and soon Hinata ran away from him and the village…

Sasuke shook his hand in pain but as he turned around, he saw Neji Hyuga standing about ten feet away from him…

"Neji, what the hell is going on" demanded Sasuke

"Why the hell should a traitor like you care" said Neji as he turned his back towards Sasuke

Sasuke dashes in attempt to tackle Neji to the ground…

"You better tell me right now, bastard" said Sasuke pinning Neji down to the cold hard ground

"You truly are stupid… because of you Naruto is now gone, Hinata got her courage and motivation from Naruto… when you decided to be an ass and leave, Naruto was the one who wanted you back the most so he put his life on the line, and not Hinata has given up hope… so her being banished is your fault" said Neji

Neji soon threw his head forward giving Sasuke a head bud causing him to hold his nose, Neji then pushed him away and got back to his feet…

"Neji, that wasn't my fault" said Sasuke as he got back to his feet

Neji then activated his Byakugan…

"8 tri-gram, 128 palms" yelled Neji as he took a stance

Neji then hit Sasuke in every chakra point he had. Sasuke soon fell to the ground in pain as he also began to cough up blood...

"Maybe that will teach you to mind your own business, Uchiha" said Neji spitting at Sasuke

Neji turned his back towards Sasuke and walked away…

Meanwhile…

Hinata was able to get out of the village, she was now jumping tree tops trying to get as far away from the village as possible, but as she continued to run she saw a woman in a black robe with red clouds on it, she soon stopped and confronted the woman who was just standing there. The woman soon vanished and reappeared behind her, the blue haired woman chopped Hinata in the back of the neck knocking her out cold.

End of Chapter

So what did you think… please review and comment

Tune in for Chapter III: A New Recruit


	3. A New Recruit

Naruto Unleashed

Chapter III: A New Recruit

It has now been exactly one week since Hinata was kidnapped…

A sound ninja was seen running down a dark hall towards a room that had a giant statue of a snake, when he stepped in he saw a pale man standing in front of the statue with his back facing the ninja. The ninja attempted to collect himself and deliver the message he was ordered to give to his master.

"What do you want?"

"Lord Orochimaru… sir, someone has invaded the base… the guards posted outside have all been killed, and some of the men in the base have found bodies all over the place"

"I see… order every unit available to deal with the intruder" yelled Orochimaru

Meanwhile…

Kabuto raced to the location where the intruder was last spotted, as he arrived he found a young man wearing a long black robe that also covered his face…

"Who the hell are you" said Kabuto

"…"

"Fine then don't tell me… I will found out once I kill you anyway" said Kabuto

Kabuto then threw a handful of kunai at the young man; the young didn't move an inch from his location, instead he put his hand out and caught ever single kunai with his fingers. Kabuto eyes widen, so he formed some hand seals, however before he could finish the young man vanished and appeared right in front of him, he then put an kunai in his neck.

Kabuto soon feel to the ground as the blood gashed out of the wound, he looked up and saw that it was Naruto who invaded their lair.

"b-but h-how" whispered Kabuto as he faded away

"…"

Naruto then continued his search for the room where Orochimaru was located…

He killed every single person that stood in his way; he even killed all the prisoners that were locked up in the prison. As he walked towards the room where Orochimaru was another ninja dashed towards him in attempt to stop him; Naruto just put his hand in front of him and grabbed the ninja by the head and grinded his face against the wall, he put so much pressure that the man even chipped off some little pieces; the ninja's skin and skull were being rip to shreds.

By the time Naruto let go, the man had lost half of his face and skull...

Naruto so found the room where Orochimaru was located, as he walked into the room a huge amount of snakes appeared and attempted to attack Naruto, Naruto just dodged and killed every single one of them with his rasengan.

"So you are the intruder" stated Orochimaru

"Orochimaru… I have been trusted with the mission of killing you and everyone that stands in my way" said Naruto

"I see… you really believe that a stupid child such as yourself could really defeat someone of my stature" said Orochimaru

"Orochimaru, your time has come" said Naruto

Orochimaru turned his arms in a hundred snakes and launched them at Naruto. Naruto just kept his present location, once the snakes got near he opened his eyes and created a sphere of red chakra that burned everyone of the snakes into ashes. Naruto then jumped into the air, he put his arm out and yelled while in the air, soon a red sword made of his chakra appeared in his hands. He dashed at Orochimaru, Orochimaru tried to attack while he was in midair but he failed, soon Naruto cut off both of his arms; he then landed on his feet and swung the blade so he would be able to decapitate him.

"RASENGAN" yelled Naruto as he launched the sphere of blue chakra inside the body of Orochimaru completely destroying his insides

Meanwhile…

Team Kakashi had just reported in to the Hokage's official, they were to receive a class s rank mission…

"I have received a distress letter from Suna… I want the three to go there at once… reinforcements will be sent once they are available" said Lady Tsuande

"Understood… Team Kakashi will depart in one hour" said Kakashi

"Very well, once you get there they will tell you the rest of the mission" said Tsunade

Meanwhile…

Gaara was standing on top of a platform made of sand, he was fight one of the members of the Akatsuki clan… the name of the man he was fight was, Deidara. Gaara was now only fighting for his life but he was protecting the village at the same time, but as Gaara continued to fight the more chakra he used, and the more he used, the chances of him winning became slim. Deidara was smart, he planted clay bombs in the sand that Gaara used to crush his arm, so once he brought the sand back to defend himself, Deidara would blow them up from inside his defense.

Gaara soon lost the fight to Deidara… soon Gaara fell from the sky only to have Deidara catch him in mid-air, and thus he carried him away carried him away.

Back to Konoha…

As team Kakashi prepared for their departure, Sasuke wondered if Akatsuki was responsible for the message of distress from Suna; and if they where, could they be after Gaara. As he taught it some more, he soon had a flash back of his fight with Naruto in the valley of the end. He remembered why he left, he remembered Naruto crashing on the floor.

He also remembered asking Master Jiraiya if he would take him in as his student; however Jiraiya rejected him. He remembered all the training he received from Kakashi-sensei. He also remembered learning to fuse his chidori with his katana.

He wondered what life would be like if Naruto had survived the battle. He wondered how Hinata would have turned out if Naruto was still alive.

Many things ran through his mind. Sasuke learned about Kyuubi being sealed inside of Naruto's body two years after he died. He also learned that the 4th Hokage was really his father. He finally knew the truth about Naruto, and so all this added more guilt as he went on blaming himself for the death of his best friend.

Meanwhile…

"So you choose her, over every other girl"

"You said, choose someone who would be a great asset to us"

"Why her"

"Because… unlike you, I won't have to waste a lot of time ridding her of her emotions… with Naruto beside her, she will do whatever we ask her"

End Of Chapter

What did you think… please review and comment…


	4. naruto's run in

Naruto Unleashed

Naruto Unleashed

Chapter IV: Naruto's run in

Deidara and Sasori were now on their way through the dessert with Gaara inside a giant clay bird's mouth. Naruto was also going through the dessert since he didn't believe there would be to many travelers.

"Hey Master Sasori" said Deidara

"What is it" asked Sasori

"Who is that walking this way in the black robe" asked Deidara

"I wouldn't know, besides he is not our concern… our job is to transport the Jinchuuriki to the hide out" said Sasori

"Aw, come on… can I have a little fun with him" said Deidara

"No… you already had a big battle with the Jinchuuriki, you are in to condition to fight right now" said Sasori

Naruto continued to walk down the dessert with out moving out of sight or out of the way. He was sure they knew he was there but he was sure they didn't know who he was. However Naruto couldn't take any chances so he put his arm behind him and got his sword ready.

Sasori and Deidara continued to walk until Deidara put his hand inside his bag to he cold get some clay ready an attack. As soon as he stuck his hand in his bag, Naruto snapped and rushed both of them. He pulled out his red beam sword and in the blink of an eye, he cut of Deidara's hand.

Sasori used his giant wooden tail and tried to attack Naruto but he dodged and threw some kunai in to his eyes. Deidara kicked his bag over and ate some of the clay, he prepared for an ultimate attack but when Naruto turned around he jumped up in the air and throw an explosive tag at Deidara. Deidara jumped in the air and when he looked up in the sky he saw Naruto coming down with his sword held over his head ready to slice him in half. Naruto would then swing the sword through Deidara's body and then he continued to slice up the rest of his body, when he finished he formed a rasengan in his hand and destroyed the remains of Deidara with one powerful blast.

Sasori stared at Naruto in shock, he couldn't believe Naruto pulled all that off while he was still falling to the ground. Naruto was able to perform all that in mid air, it was completely amazing. Sasori then came out of his wooden shell and showed himself to Naruto.

"My name is Sasori… I am a member of Akatsuki… you would do well to leave now before I have to kill you" said Sasori

Naruto didn't answer…

"Very well, we could have used someone like you in Akatsuki but now you die" said Sasori brought out a bunch of scrolls and summoned a 100 puppets that were under his control

Naruto didn't flinch at all. When Sasori launched them at Naruto, he just pulled out his red sword made of light and banished in mid air. Sasori tried to move the puppets but not one of them would move an inch. Naruto was reappeared in the same spot, which to most people would seem like he never moved at all since he was only gone for about 5 seconds.

Sasori stared at Naruto, but then Sasori's puppets fell apart and they all fell to the ground. Naruto had destroyed all of them in 5 seconds. Naruto succeed at what entire armies failed to achieve. Sasori himself charged at Naruto with full force, however Naruto dodged him and cut off his head with the sword. He then started cutting up the body to make sure that Sasori wouldn't come back to life again.

Naruto then noticed the giant bird, he opened its mouth and saw Gaara inside. He pulled Gaara out and cut off the bird's head. Naruto throw Gaara to the side…

"Master will need your demon later on… so for now, you live" said Naruto

End of chapter…

Sorry if this one was short… please review and comment

The chapters are short because this is a short series…

The final chapter will be a cosplay skit as well… kind of like watching a movie…

Tune in later for chapter V: Gaara returns


	5. Gaara returns, Naruto's mission

Naruto Unleashed

Naruto Unleashed

First all I would like to thank everyone for making this a hit… I have never seen the reaction for a fanfiction like this one, I am going to enter this one into the next Naruto fanfiction choice awards… also as a thank you to everyone, I have decided to make this a long chapter, I now present a very special chapter of Naruto Unleashed…

Chapter V: Gaara returns

Gaara was still lying in the dessert, not knowing what had happen before he awoke next to a wooden body, a cut up clay bird, and a big pile of rotten flesh that was cut up into pieces. Gaara got back up and dusted himself off, as he looked into the sky he was able to tell how long he was gone. It had been at least a day since the flesh began to rot and he was gone a few days as well.

When he looked into the endless lands of sand, as he stared he noticed some small figures coming his way at great speeds. As they drew closer he was able to make out who there were. When he was sure of who they were, his face became a frown at the very sight of Sasuke Uchiha.

Kakashi and the others finally arrived at the location Gaara was standing…

"Lord Kazekage, are you alright" asked Kakashi

"Yes" replied Gaara with anger and hate in his voice

"How did you escape from the Akatsuki members, Gaara" asked Sasuke

"How dare you speak to me with that tone" yelled Gaara at Sasuke

"Please, forgive me Lord Kazekage" said Sasuke

"Please, Lord Kazekage… tell us, was it you who defeated the Akatsuki members" asked Kakashi

"No, it wasn't me… until just recently I was still unable to move or even defend myself" said Gaara

As Kakashi and the others tried to figure out who could have saved Gaara. Naruto had made it back to the hide out and reported to Pein as he was asked to after he returned.

"How did it go, my apprentice" asked Pein

"Orochimaru and the entire army of sound ninja were not even a challenge to me… however on my way back here I had a run in with Sasori and Deidara… Deidara attacked me so I had to kill both of them" said Naruto

"What of Gaara" asked Pein

"I left him in the dessert alive" said Naruto

"Excellent, I can still use his demon… Sasori and Deidara will very useful but they can be replaced… you have made me proud, you may go now" said Pein

"Yes my master" said Naruto as he got up and began to leave the room

"By the way, there are two ninja from Konoha who are traveling through the woods on their way to another village… I want you to go and kill them" said Pein

"Yes Master, consider it done" said Naruto as he vanished into a poof of smoke

'he is becoming more and more cold by the minute, not to mention his power has grown far beyond my expectation… he will become the most powerful ninja to have ever lived at this rate… he is more then ready to destroy Konoha, and once he is done… he can help me destroy the one person that I have always wanted dead since the day I met him… Yahiko' –Pein

While Pein sat and thought to himself Konan was in room used gen-jutsu to rearrange Hinata's emotion. He was also using it to make her more emotion less but not completely like Naruto. She was going to use her love for Naruto to her advantage.

Kakashi and the others were finally arriving at the sand village to deliver Gaara back to them. Gaara was still too weak to move on his own power so Kakashi carried him since he didn't allow Sasuke to do it. Right when they got there, Kiba Guy, Ino and Lee arrived at the village to provide reinforcements, however they were no longer needed for the mission.

"We were told to come here and help you out against the Akatsuki clan, and bring Gaara back to sand" said Guy

"Well, we found him and brought him back" said Kakashi

"So you defeated the Akatsuki members" asked Kiba

"No we didn't" said Sasuke

"So did Gaara beat them then" asked Ino

"He didn't either" said Sasuke

"Then who in your youthful mind could have saved the Kazekage" asked Lee

"We don't have a clue as to who could have saved Gaara" said Kakashi

"Did you try the ninja hounds" asked Guy

"I did… no scent, no luck" said Kakashi

"Let me try, my sense of smell is much stronger then any ninja hound" said Kiba

Kiba then began to sniff Gaara and the clothing from one of the Akatsuki members…

"Well" asked Sakura

"Nothing, there is nothing there… no even the scent of the Akatsuki member was there" said Kiba

"So much for that… I don't know what we are going to tell the Hokage but it looks like there is someone else out there running around that is even more powerful the Akatsuki clan" said Kakashi

"Well, that might not be the case" said Sasuke

"Explain not so youthful one" said Lee

"Well, whoever saved Gaara didn't kill him… he only killed the Akatsuki members, so one of two things could have happen… he could have been in a rival clan or they attacked him" said Sasuke

"Or he could have been bored out of his mind so he decided to kill some powerful ninjas as a way of killing time" said Kiba

Gaara joins the conversation…

"Regardless of who or what saved me, the most important thing right now is that two of the Akatsuki members are now dead" said Gaara

Everyone stared at Gaara and then grinned a little...

"Yeah you are right Lord Kazekage" said Guy giving him a thumbs up and a smile

Meanwhile…

Neji and Tenten were both walking a road on their way to a small village…

"Neji are you sure this is a good idea" asked Tenten

"Yes, I am sure… the doctor there is one of the best in the world, he will be able to help care for you and the baby" said Neji rubbing Tenten stomach

"Well, I guess… but I don't want to live far away from you for very long" said a sad Tenten

"Don't worry, as soon as the Hokage gives me some time off I will come rushing here to be by your side" said Neji with a smile on his face

"Ok Neji, I trust you" said Tenten with a smile on her face as well

Neji stopped and kissed Tenten softly on her lip and Tenten returned the kiss with one of her own. They walked for about an hour until Neji and Tenten came across a strange young man wearing a black robe that covered his face, with a small handle in his hand. The young man was standing in the middle of the road standing there as if he was waiting for something.

"Neji, I don't like this… can we turn around and take another route" said Tenten

"Well… let's continue and if he tries anything I will take him down with my 128 palm strike" said Neji

Neji and Tenten continued to walk down the road, however the figure didn't move an inch from where he was. Neji and Tenten were finally near him, as they drew nearer, the young man picked his head up and used his chakra to create a sword made of red light or chakra. Neji and Tenten both jumped back and took a fighting stance.

The young was about to attack Neji and Tenten, when he docked and jumped back about three feet. The young man's hoodie came off…

It was Choji who had appeared from out of no where…

"Choji what are you doing here" asked Neji

"I was delivering a message for the Hokage, and I was on my way back when I ran into you guys" said Choji

The group stared at the young man, he was facing down but when he picked up his head the entire group was in shock to see who it was.

"No, it can't be… you are suppose to be dead" said Choji

It was Naruto, the long lost boy of Konoha that once brought smiles to everyone faces was now a emotionless wreck. His blues eyes were now gone, and his scars looked like real scars now. His blonde hair was longer and more defined, his eyes where red with black circles around them. He had two fangs in his teeth and he his was tanned.

"Naruto, it is you… but how" asked Neji

"I did not come here to talk non sense with you… I was ordered by my master to kill you, but now that you have seen my face I must make sure that there is no trace of my existence" said Naruto as he ran and used his sword to cut Choji's arm off

The group tried to dodge but his speed was insane. Choji was now screaming when he saw that his arm was missing. Neji activated his Byugan so try and keep up with Naruto but he was too fast for even him to keep up. Choji pulled out the container with all three food pills and ate all of them. He was now covered in a vast of chakra that made him more powerful then any ninja that they knew.

Choji had used this once against the sound five ninja and won but he got lucky then and lived, however he knew that he would die here. Naruto ran near Tenten, but Choji appeared in front of him and tried to punch him in the face. However the Naruto his hit was just an after image. When he turned around the sword made of red chakra had pierced his chest.

Naruto then ran the sword down the middle of Choji killed him. He then cut off the head and kicked it out of the way. Naruto then turned his attention to Neji and Tenten. Tenten not taking any more chances brought out her giant weapons scroll and threw it in the air, which ranged more then a 100 ft. She activated some seals and the scroll released every weapon it had at once.

Naruto looked up and saw that the sky have become dark. He just stared at the sky not even showing a bit of emotion. When every weapon hit the ground, Tenten jumped in the air since she was sure it had killed Naruto, however Neji saw Naruto standing in the spot with a sphere of red chakra covering his body.

Naruto then turned his head towards Tenten and tilted it. He then began to charge at Tenten with the sword ready to pierce her heart when Neji jumped in the way.

"Please… Naruto, don't hurt Tenten" said Neji

Naruto just stared at him…

"Please I beg of you, she is going to have my child… please Naruto, spare her and take me instead" said Neji as he was now bleeding from his mouth

Naruto just pulled out his sword and punched Neji in the stomach and broke his legs. He placed Neji on his knees and turned his head towards Tenten.

"You will die… but so will they"

Naruto then threw the sword with the red chakra as a blade in the air and caught it as it fell and spun it around and put it through Tenten womb. He then cut her in half side ways from the stomach and then he swung it around and cut off Neji's head. Naruto released his chakra and the red chakra blade vanished. He then vanished in a poof of smoke and left no trace of his existence.

Meanwhile… Pein was sitting in his room sensing the fight, everything went very well. However he was amazed to see Naruto's lack of mercy. Pein never trained him to murder the unborn or even babies. He was proud but still, Naruto was now becoming a monster. He killed the baby that Tenten was having before he killed her.

One Week Later…

Team Kakashi had returned from a successful mission, but how their celebration was short lived as the bodies of Choji, Neji, and Tenten were discovered. This was very disturbing however the worst park about it was that Tenten was cut in half from the stomach. Her unborn child was killed before she was.

Tsunade was sure Orochimaru was behind all this, until reports came in that the Sound Village and everyone who lived there were killed. Orochimaru and Kabuto were also found dead as well. She then wanted to blame another country; however reports came in that they had lost very powerful ninja and residents as well. She was sure it was Akatsuki, however Kakashi reported that the Akatsuki members who kidnapped Gaara were both found dead.

Konoha had increase the number of ninja they sent out on mission and only sent out high ranking ninja for all the mission. She didn't want to lose anymore.

Two weeks after Naruto killed Neji and Tenten…

Shikamaru was traveling with Ino, and their sensei, Asuma. All three of them had their minds set on finding the guy who killed Choji. As they traveled they came a across a trail of dead bodies on the ground. When they searched the area they found a young man in a black robe with his face covered. He was killing a huge number of ninja from the village hidden in the stars.

Before the young man could finish, Shikamaru activated his shadow jutsu and took control of the young man. The ninja that was about to be killed let out a deep breath. He looked up and saw the ninja from Konoha landing on the ground. However before he could move the young man swung is sword with the red beam of chakra as the blade across his neck. The ninja's head feel off his body and his body fell to the floor.

Shikamaru was shocked to see that he was still able to move even after he had his shadow locked. The youth man took off his hoodie and revealed his face to everyone. The group was in shock to see that it was Naruto. Naruto was the one who killed Choji, Neji and Tenten… he was the one who killed the Akatsuki members… he is the one killed all those innocent people.

"Naruto why are you doing all this" asked Asuma

"Because, my master ordered me to" said Naruto as he charged at the group

Ino then activated his bloodline and froze Naruto in his tracks. The group then relaxed a little, but Naruto began to charge at them again and when he got to the group he used his incredible speed to cut Asuma into three different pieces. He then threw two kunai into Shikamaru's eyes. Ino tried to make some hand seals but Naruto grabbed her by the neck and picked her up and put his hand through her chest. His hand and arm were covered in Ino's blood.

He licked the blood a little, as he threw her to the ground. He then used created a rasengan and it to destroy the inside of her body. He killed her by destroying her from the inside. He then turned his attention to Shikamaru, but before he could finish the job. Pein had called Naruto in his mind.

'stop right there, Naruto' –Pein

'Yes master' –Naruto

'let him live, he will deliver a message to Konoha' –Pein

"Yes my master' –Naruto

"Shikamaru I was ordered to spare your life, however you will deliver a message for me… tell them, I am coming, and I will burn the village to the ground… and I will kill everyone in sight, just like my master wishes" said Naruto as he knocked out Shikamaru

End of Chapter

So what did you think, please review and comment

And thank you for making this a hit… tune in next time for Chapter VI: Hinata's return


	6. Hinata returns

Naruto Unleashed

Naruto Unleashed

I would like to say I am sorry about the last Chapter, but I am tired of all these evil Naruto stories that don't take him to the next level… if you read all those stories, he still shows hope and loves his friends, but this one is all about him showing the world his true power and what evil really is… this is going to take Naruto to a whole new level of evil, no more happy endings, no more still caring about the others, no more becoming the hero in the end… Naruto is out for blood, and so is Hinata…

Chapter VI: Hinata returns

Naruto was now staring down Shikamaru, he then put his hands on both sides of his head and used his chakra to rearrange his memories of him. Shikamaru wouldn't have any memories of Naruto being alive but he will remember everything else. After he was done Naruto let go and Shikamaru fell off to the side, he was knocked out.

A few hours later…

Iruka runs into Tsunade's office and reports some bad news to her…

"Lady Tsunade, we have found Shikamaru and the bodies of Ino and Asuma" said Iruka

"WHAT!"

After hearing that Tsunade ran to the hospital searching for Shikamaru, only to find him laying in bed with a bandage covering both of his eyes. She asked the nurse what had happen to him. The nurse told her that Shikamaru had both his eyes cut out so he wouldn't be able to see anymore.

Tsunade approaches him…

"Shikamaru, who did this to you" asked Tsunade

"I don't remember" said Shikamaru

"Do you remember anything from the fight" asked Tsunade

"Only what he told me" said Shikamaru

"What did he say" asked Tsunade

"He said that, he was coming for use and he would destroy this village and kill everyone in it" said Shikamaru

Tsunade then went into a shock, she then ran and ordered every ninja of Konoha to report in and guard the village.

Meanwhile…

"Naruto you have returned" said Pein

"Yes Master" said Naruto

"Naruto, you have been taking this killing thing s little over board haven't you" said Pein

"No master, I have been only doing what you ask" said Naruto

"You have been killing everyone like I asked but you have also been killing more then I ordered" said Pein

"You said to kill anyone that gets in my way" said Naruto

"You have been showing your face to the people just so you could have a reason to kill them… this is not what I wanted, I want to create a world of peace… one where I would rule, but how can I do it if you burn this world into the ground" said Pein

"I kill because you asked me too, and if you ordered me to kill someone then I would do it… and if anyone got in my way then I would kill them on the spot, that includes you as well master"

Meanwhile…

"There are two member of the clan that I want you to kill"

"…"

"They were once after the man you loved with all your heart… of the discover his existence then they will kill him on the spot"

"…"

"You will go and show then your true power"

"Yes Mistress"

The next day…

Pein was in his room sitting down talking to Konan…

"He has become more twisted then I expected, he is willing to watch the world burn" said Pein

"You made him like this" said Konan

"I have made a mistake then, I thought he would be the perfect student to take under my wing, someone to do my bidding but instead… I created a monster, and he is far too powerful to just get rid of" said Pein

"We need to tell Madara about our problem then" said Konan

"No, if we do then all is lost" said Pein

"Why do you say that" asked Konan

"He also has someone under his wing, some from our past… and I want Naruto to end both of their lives" said Pein

"You better do it soon and kill him before he kills you" said Konan

Meanwhile…

Itachi and Kisame were both walking to a near by village were the eight tails is said to live at. As they walked they came across a young girl in a black robe standing in the middle of the road.

"Get out of the way, before I make fish food out of you" said Kisame

"Are you Kisame, one of the seven legendary swordsmen and Itachi Uchiha of the Uchiha clan"

"Yes we are" said Itachi

The young girl then threw a pair of kunai at both of them but Kisame was able to block both of them with his giant sword. Itachi then used his sharingan and put the young girl in a gen-jutsu.

"I got her not… you can finish her off now" said Itachi

Kisame then charged at her and put his sword in the air and brought it crashing down towards her. However when he tried to cut her, she just caught the sword with her bare hands and held it in place with ease.

"But how, no one has been able to block m sword with their bare hands… you should be dead right now" said Kisame

The young girl then showed him a grin and she started twisted her hands while she held the sword. Kisame used all his power to move the sword the other way but before he could do anything else. The young girl used her hand and broke the sword in half. Kisame were both in shock. She then threw her half of the sword to the side and put his arm through Kisame body.

Itachi threw a kunai at the girl but she just caught it with her fingers. Her arm was inside Kisame's body, when she pulled her arm out she had his heart in his hand and crushed it. Kisame soon fell on the floor since he died instantly. She then turned her attention to Itachi. Before he could react, she was already in front of him, she then stuck two of her fingers in to each eye and pulled them out.

Itachi was now on the floor screaming in pain because he was now sightless. She then put her hand on his neck, she pumped chakra through her arm and crushed his neck like some one crushing a can on the floor. She then got up and took off her hoodie…

"Mission complete… you will no longer chase or try to hurt Naruto ever again" said Hinata

End of Chapter

So what did you think, please review and comment…

Hinata is very powerful, but how is she compared to Naruto…

And who is Madara's student…

How will Naruto and Hinata react when they see each other…

Tune in next time for Chapter VII: Enter Sai


	7. Enter Sai

Naruto Unleashed

Naruto Unleashed

Before I start the next chapter I would like to thank everyone once again for making this a huge hit… I was only going to go up to ten chapters but I have decided to extend it, also there might be a one shot side story about Hinata's life after Naruto was gone…

Chapter VII: Enter Sai

The Next Day…

Konoha was on heavy alert, every ninja enlisted was now on duty. Missions for the meantime were now carried out by very few ninja now. Tsunade didn't want to lose anymore. Jiraiya however was not one to follow the rules, he was still doing his research for his book and on Akatsuki.

"Tsunade, I have gotten a lead on the leader of the Akatsuki clan… so I am here to tell you that I have decided to find more information on this man named, Pein" said Jiraiya

"What, why would you leave the village when the entire country is under watch for the man killing all the people that come near him" said Tsunade

"I am going because I have a feeling that he is somehow connected to this guy that is running around" said Jiraiya

"How can you be sure, this guy has also killed members of the Akatsuki clan as well" said Tsunade

"I have a gut feeling about this, and besides… I can handle anyone that comes my way" said Jiraiya

Meanwhile…

Sakura was now on her way to talk to Sasuke about the news they heard about from the Hokage about another village finding Kisame and Itachi Uchiha dead on the floor. She found him sitting on the grass in front of a small lake.

"What is wrong, Sasuke" asked Sakura

"My entire life, I trained… I trained for one thing and one thing only… to kill Itachi, but now I will never get the chance. I feel like my whole life was a waste and nothing I have done so far has been good enough" said Sasuke

"How can you say that, you have been training to become Hokage and you are also trying to revive your clan as well" said Sakura with a grin on her face

"Ever since I met Naruto, he was always a step ahead of me… when we fought at the valley of the end, he was the one who won he fight. He could have killed me if he wanted, he choose to let me live… He was the one who saved me in our fight with Haku and Zabuza, he saved me when we met Orochimaru in the exams… he was who defeated Gaara when I couldn't… he was the one who looked after me when I was in trouble. He helped me out, and he was there for me. He was the one who took me to my limits and pushed me beyond… he was the one who made me feel like I was just like everyone else and that there was nothing special about me" said Sasuke

"…"

"Naruto was like a brother to me… and when I found out that someone else had to save Gaara because I didn't make it in time, I felt like I let Naruto down" said Sasuke

"You didn't let him down, he was the one who always played hero… he knew from the beginning what he was doing and he knew the risk of bringing you back" said Sakura

"What the hell is wrong with you Sakura, you were the one who sent him after me… you made him put his life on the online… you knew he liked you so you used him" said Sasuke as he got up and stormed off

Meanwhile…

"You sent her out and she killed two member of our clan" said Pein

"I didn't think we needed them anymore" said Konan

"Regardless, it went will so I am more then willing to allow her to be with Naruto" said Pein

"Naruto will not react like Hinata will when he sees her" said Konan

"I know, ever since I asked him to release the seal to the nine tail fox demon… he has been becoming more and more evil by the minute" said Pein

Meanwhile…

Naruto was wondering the caves when he saw someone in the same room as him…

"Who are you" asked Naruto

The young girls turns around and take off her hoodie…

"I am Hinata Hyuga, student of Konan" said Hinata

"Hinata" said Naruto with no emotion in his voice

Hinata then snapped and knew right away who he was…

"Naruto" said a shocked Hinata

Meanwhile, back at Konoha…

Tsunade had called team Kakashi in for a mission…

"Kakashi, I want you and your team to go to the village hidden in the stars and complete a request the have asked of us" said Tsunade

"Yes lady Hokage" said Kakashi

"But before you leave, I have assigned a new member to your group… someone that was once a part of Root" said Tsunade

A young pale boy that looked a little like Sasuke with tight shirt that covered half his body and black long tight shorts, appeared in the room…

"I am Sai" said the boy with a fake smile

End of Chapter…

So what did you think, please review and comment…

Tune in next time for the Chapter VIII: Sai vs. Sasuke/ Jiraiya vs. Pein


	8. Sai vs Sasuke Jiraiya vs Pein

Naruto Unleashed

Naruto Unleashed

Chapter VIII: Sai vs. Sasuke/ Jiraiya vs. Pein

Kakashi was now walking Sai over to meet the team…

When they got there Sasuke was leaning against a wall and Sakura was right next to him holding his hand. Kakashi nodded at them as they both moved away from the wall and into the open to say hi to their new teammate.

"Sasuke, Sakura… this is Sai, he is the new replacement in the team" said Kakashi

"No, he is a new member of the team… not a replacement" said Sasuke

Sai stared at Sasuke with a puzzled look in his eyes and then smiled…

"Accept it or not, I am here to replace the demon boy you call Naruto" said Sai

"You take that back" said an angry Sasuke

"Why should I, unlike him... I am still alive" said Sai

Sasuke then pulled his arm back and tried to hit Sai in the face but Sakura grabbed his arm and held him back.

"I am sorry if Sasuke upset you" said Sakura

"Whatever, I shouldn't have to work with worthless trash like Sasuke anyway" said Sai

Sakura then ran over and hit Sai across the face…

"No one, and I mean no one talks bad about my Sasuke" said Sakura

Meanwhile…

"Naruto" said Hinata

Naruto just stared at her…

Hinata began to smile and show a sign of love and hope once again. Naruto just showed to emotion until Hinata got close to him and kissed him in the lips. Naruto didn't fight back but when Hinata bad back away, a tear began to run down Naruto's face. Naruto then wiped it away and had the most puzzled look on his face.

For the first time since he could remember, a sign of emotion was now running down his face. Something like this had never happen to him before, he didn't know what to do. Hinata was speechless because she could tell Naruto was now under conflict inside himself. Naruto then stared at Hinata and another tear run down his face but from the other eye. Hinata continued to stare at him in shock, she didn't know what was wrong with him. Naruto also didn't know what was going on, he was in complete shock to see himself reacting this way.

Before Naruto could figure out what was going on his fell to the floor as he passed out. Hinata ran over to grab him and hold him in her lap. Naruto was out of it, but why… why was this happening to him.

A few hours later…

"Is he alright" asked Pein

"He is going to be fine… he just needs to rest" said Konan

"I still can't figure out what made him do that" said Pein

"His emotions are gone, so crying wouldn't be possible… however him passing out isn't strange at all… every fight he has been in, he has put everything he has into them… not once did he hold back… and not to mention the lack of rest, he isn't as strong as you think… he has pushed himself beyond his own limits but he is no longer able to carry on… the only reason he was able to defeat everyone so quickly was because he put everything he had into one shot, otherwise he would have taken a long time to defeat Orochimaru" said Konan

"What about Hinata, was she holding back or not" asked Pein

"No, when she got back… she fell on the floor and was knocked out for the rest of the night since she used all her chakra in the fight" said Konan

"I see… she also has her emotions, why didn't you take all of them away" asked Pein

"I didn't because her love for Naruto would make her stronger… if anything happens to him then she will destroy everything in sight, she would even destroy the world" said Konan

"Naruto is a mindless killing machine that even I have trouble controlling… but once his usefulness is done I will rid myself of him before he is able to kill me" said Pein

"If he turned on you now, would he be able to kill you" asked Konan

"Even if he defeated Orochimaru… Orochimaru was still the weakest of the clan… We would have a close fight but he is still not ready" said Pein

"Could he destroy the leaf village if he wanted to now" asked Konan

"If he played his cards right then yes, otherwise he would die during the fight" said Pein

"What if he gets his emotions back, would that cause a problem for you" asked Konan

"Naruto hated Konoha to begin with so making him want to destroy Konoha was the easiest thing in the world, but he would turn on me and try to kill me" said Pein

"He would still do that now, don't forget" said Konan

"I guess before he decides to turn on me, I will have him hunt down the remaining Jinchuuriki" said Pein

"How many are left" asked Konan

"Not including him, six are left… we already have two, Naruto is one and there are six out there" said Pein

The next day out side of Konoha…

Kakashi and his team were now near the village hidden in the clouds…

There was the Jinchuuriki named the Killer Bee. He was known as the eight tailed Jinchuuriki. A master of the art of the sword, he would battle with eight swords as once. When Kakashi and his team arrived the location were Itachi and Kisame were found dead, they searched the area for clues but nothing.

"So I guess it was that rouge ninja that killed the one person poor little Sasuke could never beat" said Sai with a smile on his face

"You know what Sai, I had enough of you… you talk trash about me, and Sakura… and you also talk trash about Naruto" said Sasuke

"What can I say, I am not a Jinchuuriki who's life is worth less then that piece of shit you call your sharingan" said Sai with a smile

Sasuke then began to form a large sphere of blue chakra that surrounded his body. He became angry and began to flare chakra levels no one has ever seen before. Sasuke then put his hand on the ground and created a chidori. He then pulled of his katana and fused it with his chidori and created a new jutsu that no one could block.

He then charged at Sai and tried to hit him with it. Sai was able to dodge but at the last minute since Sasuke was too fast. Sai then pulled out a scroll and starting paint something on it. Once he was done, he formed a hand seal and the drawing came to life. Sasuke was able to dodge the drawings attacks, so he formed some hand seals of his own while he had jumped in the air and created a massive fire ball jutsu.

Sai dodged and created more drawings and sent them towards Sasuke. Sasuke throw some kunai at the drawings to make them disappear. Sasuke then teleported right behind Sai and grabbed him and jumped in the air and came crashing down on the floor with him like Rock Lee did with Gaara during the exams. When Sasuke got up, he jumped back a few feet and created some hand seals, when he finished the sky grew dark and lighting began to strike the area.

Sasuke put his hand in the air and began to make a chidori, however it was a weak one since he could only make a strong one in the ground. Sasuke was almost done when a bolt of lighting hit his arm and it made the chidori a hundred times more powerful then before.

"I used the lighting to make m chidori more powerful… also with he bolt's power, I can now launch the attack at the speed of light, so the chances of you dodging it again are 0.1 percent" said Sasuke with a grin on his face

Sai just looked at him with the same emotionless face that he always had…

"You would kill me… if you do then you are a traitor to Konoha and will be hunted down and killed" said Sai

Sasuke then began to lower his arm and slowly began to release the chakra stored inside of his chidori. Sai then stared at him again and gave him the same fake smile as always.

"See, I knew you weren't a complete moron" said Sai

Sasuke then looked up and charged at Sai with the chidori still in his hand. The attack hit Sai dead on. He was now on the ground grabbing his stomach in pain as he felt like he was going to die there and then.

"The attack wasn't enough to kill you… but it was enough to fuck you up" said Sasuke

Kakashi and Sakura both watched as the fight ended with Sai on the ground coughing up blood from the attack…

"Sakura… go heal Sai, the last thing I need is him to die" said Kakashi

"Yes, Kakashi sensei" said Sakura as she ran over to heal Sai

'Sai is just building more rage into Sasuke… Sasuke still blames himself over the death of Naruto, and now that Itachi is gone… he will began to feel like there is no meaning in his life'- Kakashi

A few hours later, with Jiraiya…

Jiraiya was in the Rain village digging up more information on the leader of Akatsuki named Pein. He came across a ninja that had some info but it still wasn't enough. He continued to search. However Konan already knew about Jiraiya being there.

"Lord Pein, it seems our old sensei has come to make a visit… he is searching the area for information of you" said Konan

"I see… I would send Naruto in but he is still out of it… I will have to go down there and handle this myself" said Pein

"Very well then… I will go down and hold him off until you arrive" said Konan

"If you get the chance, kill him" said Pein

Konan then transformed into a millions pieces of paper and drifted off to where Jiraiya was…

Jiraiya was still searching until he saw a huge amount of paper falling towards him. He then created some hand signs, when he finished his hair grow longer then before and made a shield that protected him.

'damn, that was not just paper that attacked me… no, there was to much chakra in it to be just a normal attack'- Jiraiya

Jiraiya then looked up to see the paper forming the body of a beautiful young girl. When the paper was done, he saw his long lost student, Konan.

"So Konan, I see you took that crappy hobby of yours to the extreme" said Jiraiya

"Sensei, it has been a long time" said Konan

"Yes it has, the last time I saw you… you were thirteen years old, but now I see you grew up into a beautiful young women" said Jiraiya

"You were always fool of yourself sensei… but now, none of that matters because you will die here and now" said Konan

"Oh really, I came here looking for Pein… but instead I found you, so I have a pretty good guess as to who Pein really is" said Jiraiya

"You will never know because Pein is a god" said Konan as she began to attack Jiraiya

Jiraiya was able to block her attack. Jiraiya then formed some hand seals and spit out oil at Konan.

"Ha, now that you are covered in oil… there is no way you can use your paper against me" said Jiraiya

Before he could ask question, Pein showed up and attacked Jiraiya…

"What The…" said Jiraiya as he stared at Pein

"Hello Master Jiraiya, it has been a long time" said Pein

"Nagato, you sure have changed at lot" said Jiraiya

End of Chapter

So what did you think… please review and comment…

Before I finish, I would like to thank everyone once again for making this a hit… the story might be brutal but it everyone loves it… I get a huge number of hits and visitors in a few hours with this story then I would get from another one in a week… also there is one reviewer who said something I found interesting… he said that this story is mine and that I should have fun it… to tell the truth, I have been writing the story the way I wanted the entire time and everyone likes it… also there was one guy who said that this story is based off of the star wars game, and you are right but I would like to mention that I had said that before a while back… everyone reading this story have made me so happy, I have dropped every other fanfiction project just for this one just because you all love it so much… thank you everyone and I promise the most shocking ending that you have ever seen… and I have decided to extend the story by making Naruto hunt down the Jinchuuriki... also one more thing, someone brought something up that is really good, I was working on a story called "Hinata's pain" and this was about her life during the three years after Naruto was announced dead… but instead I have decided to make it a chapter in the story…

P.s. I know I have some miss spelling in the chapter and grammer problems as well, but I am only human and I don't have time to reread it and fix everything so please don't hold it against me

Tune in next time for Chapter IX: Hinata's Pain


	9. Hinata's Pain

Naruto Unleashed

Naruto Unleashed

Chapter IX: Hinata's Pain

Hinata was on her way home from a long mission she had with Ino and Tenten. Things for her were starting to look up. Her cousin Neji didn't give her a death glare anymore, as a matter of fact he is nicer to her now. Her father wasn't so mean and she was becoming stronger by the day.

When she arrived home, Hiashi was sitting in the bench outside the Madison waiting for her to arrive. She was puzzled as to why he would wait outside for her, he never did this.

"What is wrong father" asked Hinata

"Hinata I want you to go and check on Neji, he is badly hurt from his mission and he wants to talk to you" said Hiashi as he walked in the house

Hinata then started walking to the Hospital, on her way she saw Tenten and Ino both racing to the hospital as well. However she also saw Master Jiraiya and Tsunade walking in the same direction as well. Sakura could also be seen running as well but she was in tears. Might Guy was also jumping roof tops since he was in a hurry to get to the hospital as well.

Hinata was confused, what is going on. What is making everyone she knows visit the hospital today. She noticed Shino behind her who was at distance. When she got about everyone she knew were sitting in the lobby. However she noticed that Naruto, Lee, Kiba, Choji, and Shikamaru weren't around.

When she asked were Neji was, the nurse just smiled and pointed in the direction. As she walked she saw Temari sitting next to Shikamaru, Shikamaru was crying for some reason and Temari was hugging him to help make him feel better. She was scared now, she didn't want to find out what happen to Neji now. She was scared that something bad happen to him and he wouldn't make it out of it.

Ino ran by and hugged Shikamaru, when she did this Temari just crossed her arms and faced the other way. Ino was glad that Shikamaru was fine and she had brought flowers for Choji. Hinata had no idea Choji was also here as well. She walked to the room and opened the door. Neji was covered in bandages and he also had a life supporter.

"Neji, how are you doing" asked a concern Hinata

"I have been better" said a weak Neji

"What happen to you guys" asked Hinata

"We had a mission, to bring back Sasuke to Konoha… it was me, Choji, Shikamaru, Kiba…" said Neji before Hinata cut him off

"Kiba was there as well… is he ok" asked Hinata

"Yeah, he didn't get hurt that much… also Naruto was on the mission as well" said Neji

Hinata then became pale and panicked but then she remembered that Neji said Kiba was fine and that could mean that Naruto was fine as well since he was a fast healer and there was no one that could hurt him that bad anyway.

"Is he ok" asked Hinata

Neji let out a deep breath…

"Hinata I think you should sit down" said Neji

Hinata then sat down in a chair next to Neji's bed…

"The sound five were stronger then we thought… each one of us almost died against them, however Gaara of the sand and his brother and sister showed up and helped out… Naruto continued to chase Sasuke to the border… Naruto and Sasuke both ended up having the biggest fight of their lives, and in the end… only Sasuke returned home, Naruto died during the fight" said Neji as a tear ran down his face

Hinata was in total shock and denial. She didn't want to believe a word that came out of Neji's mouth. She then ran out of the room and to the end of the hall. When she stopped she heard Sasuke in the other room screaming at Sakura about how she was to blame for Naruto dying and how it was also his fault as well.

Hinata then ran to were Shikamaru was and found him on the chair with Temari. Hinata ran up to him…

"Is it true… did Naruto die during the mission" asked Hinata

"I am afraid the answer is yes" said Shikamaru as he lowered his head

Hinata then ran out of the hospital…

She cried as the love of her life was now gone, she couldn't believe that Naruto was now gone. When she got home, her father was sitting in his study with the door opened. When she got home, he looked over and saw her crying her eyes out.

"I take it you know about the death of the Uzumaki child" said Hiashi

"How did you find out" asked Hinata

"Neji told me when I saw her earlier, he told me everything… even the little crush you had on him" said Hiashi

"What!" said Hinata

"Oh yes, I knew it from the beginning but Neji only confirmed it… to be honest I am glad the child is now gone, maybe now you can focus more on training and becoming stronger now" said Hiashi

Hinata just ran up to her room, she jumped on her bed and cried on the pillow. She ended up crying herself to sleep that night.

One week later…

Hinata was on her way to the training ground were her team was waiting for her. She had changed so much since Naruto's death. She didn't care about life for starters, she was always cutting her arm and she would just stop training some time.

After her training was over, Kiba and Shino both decided to ask her if she was ok…

"Hinata, can we walk you home" asked Kiba

"I'm fine, I going to visit memorial stone today" said Hinata

"Why" asked Kiba

"I want to remember Naruto, it has been a week already" said Hinata as she began to cry

"That doesn't make an sense, his name isn't even on the stone to begin with… and beside everyone has already moved on, everyone but like three people but that's it" said Kiba

"But you don't understand, I loved him…" said Hinata before Kiba cut her off

"I am so sick and tired of Naruto… he was the only thing you ever talked about, do you have any idea how long I have been trying to get you to go out with me, do you… but you were always after him and look what happen, he is dead now… and yet you don't want to move on, this is stupid and you need to move on… he is not coming back and there is nothing you can do about it" said Kiba

"But" said Hinata

"Just shut your mouth before I get sick, why don't you visit your dead boyfriend… at least now a boy won't run from you" said Kiba as he walked away

One year later…

Most of the rookie eight were now jonin and chunin...

Hinata was completely out of it with her training, she didn't show up half the time and when she did, she was always pounded on by Kiba. Sasuke and Sakura both hooked up some time after Naruto's death, but Sasuke must have taken his death just as hard as she did.

Hinata had the darkest out look on life, she wore black a lot. She was very emo, but she was also a push over. The hope and courage Naruto would give her is now gone. Every time someone saw her they would tell her to just move on already and that Naruto dying wasn't so bad. She even remember the huge parade and party the village folk throw when they all found out that Naruto died in the fight with Sasuke.

However Sasuke was also treated like the new Naruto. People would throw rocks at him and call him traitor. Hinata blamed Sasuke but not as much as she blamed Sakura. She told herself that she would get Sakura back for using Naruto.

At home Hinata was beaten and insulted everyday by her father, he knew she still liked Naruto so he wanted to beat it out of her. Hinata's feelings were too strong for all that, she loved him and she knew she would see him again one day.

One Year later…

Hinata was in her room sitting down in the dark when Hiashi came in and turned on her lights and stared at her with anger…

"Listen, I have grown tired of you… so I have decided to put you under trail, if you don't shape up and became a powerful ninja in the next year then I will banish you" said Hiashi

Hinata then sat there in shock to hear that her own father wanted her out of the houste. Hinata wanted to cry but Hiashi slapped her across the face when he noticed that she wanted to cry.

"Either make me proud or get the fuck out… because you have become a worthless piece of shit… I am ashamed to call you my daughter, I can't believe you became such a worthless piece of shit… and all for the worthless trash that ran around in orange rags, he is nothing and he was always going to be nothing… he is no hero, as far as him dying… I say, so who cares… Sasuke did us all a favor" said Hiashi as he stormed out

For the next year Hinata gave up on life and when the time came for her to leave, her father kept his word and got rid of her…

The rest is history…

End of Chapter

So what did you think… please review and comment

I didn't make this chapter very long because the whole way she lived could be told in less then half a page…

Tune in next time for Chapter X: Pein vs. Jiraiya

Also check out the "Naruto Fanfiction Winter Choice Awards" and vote for Naruto Unleashed as best evil Naruto fanfiction


	10. Jiraiya vs Pein

Naruto Unleashed

Naruto Unleashed

Chapter X: Jiraiya vs. Pein

Jiraiya was now standing in front of the man who was called the leader of the Akatsuki clan, Pein…

"Nagato, you sure have changed a lot" said Jiraiya

"Yes, I am finally grown up… just like you told me years ago" said Pein

"Grown up is something I would say, however I see you look more like Yahiko now" said Jiraiya

"When he died, I decided to use his body as my own" said Pein

"That is just plain weird" said Jiraiya

"Enough, I will kill you were you stand now" said Pein

"You will try, however I must say I have learned a few tricks since the last time I saw you… like the ability to sense other people's chakra… for instance, I know all about them, that's why I am here" said Jiraiya

"I will not fall for such stupid tricks, I know for a fact that no one alive can sense chakra from a far distance" said Pein

"But I can, I knew it was them but I didn't tell anyone… I came here to bring them back home" said Jiraiya

"Who are you talking about" asked Pein

"Naruto, and Hinata… both of them are with you" said Jiraiya

"How can you even sense his chakra… I can not even sense him when he is right next to me" said Pein

"That goes to show you that you still need more training" said Jiraiya

Meanwhile…

Naruto was laying in bed since he knocked out when Hinata kissed him. Hinata sat near him while he rested. Konan told Hinata it was because he hasn't rested since day one but Hinata could tell it was something else. She knew about the nine tail demon inside of Naruto, she even knew that his father was the fourth Hokage.

Inside the mind of Naruto…

_Naruto was now in front of the place were Kyuubi's cage with the seal on it used to be. He looked around and couldn't see sight of the fox demon anywhere. _

"_Where are you" asked Naruto_

"_What do you want"_

"_I have come here demanding answers to my questions" said Naruto_

"_It has been a long time since I have last spoken to you"_

"_I didn't come here to catch up, I want to know why I began to cry when Hinata kissed me" asked Naruto_

"_Pein used a whole year to rid you of your emotions, in reality it would have taken five years… but he decided to do it the fast and easy way, the tears are bottled up emotions from your past, however they could have also been trigger when Hinata kissed you… your entire life you have been hated and you have never known love, and she has given one thing you have never had so your body would react on its own" _

"_So the tears a sign of me becoming human again" said Naruto_

"_In a way, however you will never be the same again… Pein damaged your soul far beyond repair, we can only heal you but the scars will remain" _

"_So no matter how hard I try I will remain emotionless" said Naruto_

"_You have the ability to gain 30 percent of your emotion back, but your hatred for Konoha has always been there… that is something Pein didn't put there, he only released it"_

"_I have hated the village since the day I was born, they miss treated me in so many ways… they beat me every year on my day of birth, with in an inch of my life… they would throw rocks, they would cut me with knives, and they would sometimes rape me" said Naruto_

"_You have no one to blame but the village, however there were some people that cared for you"_

"_They mean nothing to me now, my only mission is to see Konoha burn to the ground" said Naruto_

Meanwhile…

Sasuke and the others were now at the battlegrounds where Itachi and Kisame were killed…

"Who could have done this" asked Sakura

"My guess is, this new foe has it out for the Akatsuki clan as well so it can't be anyone we know" said Kakashi

Sasuke stood of to the side as he stared at Itachi's body from a distance. He just couldn't believe that his brother was gone, his life long goal was now gone and he wasn't the one who completed it.

Kakashi and the others stood there until Sai and Kakashi both turned their heads and saw a man with an orange mask and a Akatsuki robe on as well.

"So you must be an Akatsuki member" said Sakura

The man just stood there and stared at them with his one eye…

"I have come here only for Sasuke Uchiha… I didn't not come here to fight with you" said Tobi

"Why do you want Sasuke" asked Sakura

"So I can reveal the truth to him" said Tobi

Sasuke then walked forward and confronted Tobi…

"What makes you believe that I would go with you" said Sasuke

"Because I know something that only your brother knew, and I think its about time I told you" said Tobi

Sasuke stood there in shock, he wasn't sure why he was shocked to hear this but he was. He wanted to know what his brother kept from him all these years.

Back to Jiraiya and Pein…

Pein was now summoning random monsters to attack Jiraiya with. However Jiraiya was able to dodge and knock out everyone that attacked him. Jiraiya then formed some hand seals and used a fireball jutsu to destroy some of the summons. Pein then continued to summon more and more monsters to the field but Jiraiya would just take everyone out.

While Pein fought Jiraiya…

Naruto had just woken up from his dream with Kyuubi. He then faced Hinata and gave her a stare…

"How long did you and the entire village know that the fourth Hokage was my father" asked Naruto

End of Chapter

Naruto now knows who his father really is, but did the entire village also know as well. Why is Tobi after Sasuke, and why hasn't Jiraiya told anyone else about Naruto and Hinata. Also who is going to win this fight and how…

Next time Chapter XI: The Truth and Naruto's decision

Also this is going to be the last update for the next few days, since I live in Houston, Texas… due to Hurricane Ike coming over here I will have to pause for a few days and continued when I have internet again… I have to relocate just incase a tree falls on my house or something. I will write more but it wont be posted until later on, also I have posted a poll about the story on my profile, I would like to know how you want the story to end so I can get some ideas…


	11. The Truth and Naruto Decision

Naruto Unleashed

Naruto Unleashed

LAST TIME…

Sasuke then walked forward and confronted Tobi…

"What makes you believe that I would go with you" said Sasuke

"Because I know something that only your brother knew, and I think its about time I told you" said Tobi

Sasuke stood there in shock, he wasn't sure why he was shocked to hear this but he was. He wanted to know what his brother kept from him all these years.

Naruto had just woken up from his dream with Kyuubi. He then faced Hinata and gave her a stare…

"How long did you and the entire village know that the fourth Hokage was my father" asked Naruto

And Now… a new saga that will make you want more then ever before…

Truth and Betrayal saga…

Chapter XI: The Truth and Naruto's Decision

Jiraiya and Pein were now facing off against each other in a fight that would test them to their limits and beyond…

Tobi has confronted Team Kakashi…

Naruto was in his room with Hinata asking her about his father…

"How long did you and the entire village know that the fourth Hokage was my father, Hinata" asked an emotionless Naruto

"I found out a year after you left… the rest of the village besides us rookie nine knew from the beginning, including Kakashi" said Hinata

Naruto then gets up and stares at his robe and then he stares at Hinata…

"I was given a mission… I am to find and bring the eight tailed Jinchuuriki here… I will find and enlist Gaara of the sand, so I can use him to help me destroy Konoha" said Naruto

"What will do you about the eight tailed Jinchuuriki, and what will Master Pein say" asked Hinata

"I have a mission and he is just holding me back, I have come to realize that its about time I took him out of the picture" said Naruto

Naruto eyes were a demonic red but then they were starting to become black, they became completely black. His scars on his face become darker and much shaper looking. His nails turned in to claws, his teeth became fangs. Naruto was becoming a monster but then Hinata ran over and hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek.

Naruto began to calm down again. He wasn't sure what it was about her, but everytime Hinata showed her feelings for him he would break down and show the emotions he lost so many years ago.

Meanwhile…

"There are things that you don't know about your and your brother's past… things that have been kept a secret from you and everyone else" said Tobi

Kakashi then ran in front of Sasuke and pulled out a kunai and took a stance getting ready to attack Tobi…

"Some things are better left unsaid" said Kakashi

"You may think that but Sasuke has a deeper past then you think… and so does Naruto" said Tobi

When Sasuke heard Naruto's name he froze up and began to flash back on his fight with him in the valley of the end. He then became angry and his rage got the better of him. He formed a blue sphere of lighting in his hand and charged at Tobi with full force.

Tobi just stood there and grabbed his arm when Sasuke got near him. Sasuke was in shock to see someone just grab his arm like that while he had a chidori in his hand. Sakura then ran over as well and focused her chakra and tried to crush Tobi with her power but he just blocked it with his bare hands.

"Are you kids done, because I don't want to play games right now" said Tobi

Sai then pulled out a long scroll and drew on it at a rapid speed, he threw the scroll at a distance so he would get a large amount done. He formed some hand seals and released his art work on Tobi. Tobi was able to create a shadow clone with out even forming hand seals. The Shadow clone took out everyone of his drawing like nothing.

"Like I said, I'm done playing around I have come here for Sasuke and I will not leave with out him" said Tobi

Before Tobi could strike anyone else, he was sent flying into a pile of trees and rocks. Everyone turned around and saw a man in green tights that looked like he was on fire and another young man with a weird hair cut and bushy eyebrows, standing to the side watching his sensei attack the villain.

Meanwhile…

Naruto and Hinata both prepared themselves to leave the hideout. Hinata didn't want to leave yet but she wanted to be by Naruto's side.

Naruto and Hinata both ran to the location where Pein and Jiraiya were fighting. When they got there they saw Konan standing at a distance from Pein and Jiraiya. They saw a huge amount of Peins' fighting Jiraiya at once.

Naruto then looks at Hinata…

"You handle Konan, I will confront Pein" said Naruto

End of Chapter

So what did you think, please review and comment…

The beginning of the end is upon us… the truth and betrayal saga, has began…

Also the poll is up for everyone to vote… so please vote so I can decided how I should end the story, also I would like to say im sorry for updating so late… hurricane Ike hit us pretty hard… it has two weeks since I lost the power in my house… and i had to stay a friends so I could upload a new chapter because I didn't want all of you getting mad… it is much worse then the news is letting out but things are getting better… most parts of Houston were pitch black so it looked like a zombie movie… me and my brother started making zombies noise when people walked by at Night, and most of them ran screaming their lungs out… please pray for me and my myspace is… /armyenix


	12. Students vs Teachers

Naruto Unleashed

Naruto Unleashed

Truth and Betrayal Saga…

Chapter XII: Students vs. Masters

"Hinata you handle Konan and I will handle Pein" said Naruto

Before Hinata could answer him back, Konan appeared right in front of them…

"Explain why you are going to betray Lord Pein" asked Konan

"I don't have time to waste on a weak blue haired bitch like you" said Naruto

Konan began to make hand seals until her hand was caught in a rope of chakra…

"What is this" asked Konan

She followed the rope and saw it was coming from Hinata…

"This is my chakra whip, just like Naruto's chakra blade… this is my weapon of choice" said Hinata

Naruto charged in the direction where Jiraiya and Pein were both fighting…

"You have betrayed me and Lord Pein… you will now die" said Konan

Konan transformed into a huge amount of pieces of paper, and attacked Hinata. She activated her byugan and deflect her attack by creating a sphere of chakra to defend herself. Konan then created a tsunami of paper and tried to attack Hinata again. He used her chakra whip to deflect a huge amount of the paper. Konan started creating paper bombs but Hinata used her whip to attack and hit Konan with.

"How is it that you can hurt me so badly with that whip of chakra" asked Konan

"You trained me to be able to control huge amounts of chakra in one attack… you showed me how to create weapons from chakra alone… you trained me and I saw all your weaknesses" said Hinata

Meanwhile…

Tobi was now getting back up, when he was up he saw a man wearing green tights and a jonin vest as well…

"So you are the one that attacked me" asked Tobi

"Yes I did, with the power of youth I will not allow you to attack my rival and his students" said Guy posing with his trademark smile

"Great, a freak with green tights and his student who looks like a rip off of Bruce Lee attacked me" said Tobi

"I am your worst nightmare, I am Might Guy… and he is Rock Lee" said Guy

"I knew his name would have Lee in it" said Tobi

Tobi then disappeared and reappeared behind Sasuke…

"I don't have time for this… I have the boy now so I guess I'm gone now" said Tobi as he disappeared

Meanwhile…

"Yo, what's the deal… why we have to fight some punks who running out with rain coats"

"Because your brother order both of us to team up and take down the guy who is killing everyone"

"That sucka is going to get it, because no one survives the killerbee… right Yugito"

"I guess" said Yugito holding her head

Back to Naruto…

Jiraiya was trying to face off with all of the Peins', but was having a hard time killing off all of them at the same time. Jiraiya was in his sage mode but was still losing the fight. He had killed some of the Peins but they would just come back to life. Before Pein could attack Jiraiya once again he stopped in his tracks.

"Why are you here" asked Pein

Naruto appeared right in front of both of them revealing his face to Jiraiya. Jiraiya was in complete shock to see Naruto right before him alive and well. He could tell he wasn't the same Naruto from a few years ago, he saw a great evil inside of him. Jiraiya didn't say anything since it was Pein, was after right now.

"Pein, you used me ever since my fight in the valley of the end with Sasuke Uchiha… you were even planning on killing me very soon, and I knew about the prophecy… the one of legend, two young men will fuse and bring the world out of chaos…" said Naruto

"How do you know, if all this is true" asked Pein

"Kyuubi told me, even if me and him are now fused together… he has been keeping a watchful eye on you ever since we broke the seal… he was always around, he was always watching… and when I fainted he told me everything" said Naruto

"I see" said Pein

"That's not all… I knew about you and that none of these bodies are really you… and I know about you knowing that Yahiko is still alive, and he is the one person you wanted me to help you kill" said Naruto

"So the nine tailed demon told you all this" said Pein

"There is also more… I know about Madara, and your plan on killing him as well" said Naruto

Pein was not in shock, but he was surprise to hear that Naruto knew all this info on him now and he was surprised that he never sensed the Kyuubi around spying on him. Jiraiya was in a complete shock and confused at the same time. He was wondering how could Madara Uchiha still be alive, he was more then a hundred years old.

"Jiraiya, years ago you trained me on how to use the rasengan… and now I am afraid that I will have to repay you by letting you leave here alive…I know you will tell everyone in Konoha about me being alive, and to tell the truth that's what I want you to tell them, but I want you to tell them that I am coming for the village and I know there are people who are going to try to kill me so I am putting a notice… if you defy me then I will kill you" said Naruto

Jiraiya only nodded and began to leave but one of Pein's bodies cut him off. Naruto only smiled and from underneath the Pein came a shadow clone of Naruto and sliced the Pein in half with a chakra blade. Pein was amazed that the shadow clone was able to create chakra blade.

"I said I was going to allow him to leave… and I new mission if to kill you, Nagato" said Naruto as he pulled out a large handle and pumped his chakra through it and out came a red blade made of chakra

"You dare oppose me, you will die here… I dream is to bring peace to the world by making it feel Pain… and you will the next to go" said Pein

"You stupid sack of shit… if you want to kill me then you are going to have to do it in person because this crappy jutsu of yours isn't going to work anymore now that I know it's weakness… and the godly eyesight of yours made by unbeatable, but how can it work when you cant even track my movements" said Naruto

End of Chapter

So what did you think, please review and comment

What is the prophecy Naruto was talking about… who is the second person it talks about… is Yahiko really alive, what is the reaction of the village going to be when they hear about Naruto being alive, will Sasuke learn the truth and Join Tobi like in the manga… is Pein going to die… is Hinata going to win, is there more to the story that I am not telling you about… tune in next time…

Chapter XIII: the truth of the clan called, Uchiha

Also I got my power back on Sunday, 9/28/08 in the afternoon… so yay XD… also my myspace is myspace dot com/ army (underscore) enix

Don't forget to vote on my poll, the two top polls will be the ending of the story…


	13. Movie Special: The Chaos Stones

Naruto Unleashed: The Chaos Stones

Naruto Unleashed: The Chaos Stones

This is a special fanfiction, kind of like a movie…

This takes place before Naruto betrays Pein but its after Hinata kisses Naruto for the first time...

Please read "Naruto Unleashed" before reading this fanfiction, otherwise you can and will be confused as to why the story is unfolding the way it is…

_**The Chaos Stones**_

Konan is on her way to Pein's study to see why he has summoned her. When she got there Pein was standing over a table with a scroll on there. He looked up at her and just stared at the scroll again.

"What is it my Lord" asked Konan

"This scroll… it talks about three stones of legend, each stone has great power… however it seems that a young girl approached two of our members and gave them a message for me… she is willing to hire us and pay us a great deal of money to help her destroy the three chaos stones" said Pein

"So you want me to go and destroy the stones so we can collect the reward" asked Konan

"No… I will not send you, I have decided to send Naruto and Hinata instead… the two of them together will be more then enough to handle anything that comes their way" said Pein

"Lord, are you sure" asked Konan

"Yes I am, besides I have gotten word that her council hired two ninja from Konoha as well, so having Naruto there would test him… I want to know if he is still going to follow my orders and not defy me" said Pein

Meanwhile…

Tsunade has received the request from a small country in… the land of Earth. She review the difficultly of the mission and placed it into a rank A mission. She called in Sasuke and Sakura from team Kakashi to inform them of their new mission.

Sasuke was in his new house that he had bought for him and Sakura to live in…

"I wonder why Tsunade is only requesting us to do a mission for her, instead of the whole team" asked Sasuke

"I don't know why… I think Kakashi sensei is now part of the staff for the chunin exams" said Sakura

"What about Sai" asked Sasuke not really caring

"I don't know what happen to him… I heard he went back to his base but who know" said Sakura

"Well, I guess we better leave now" said Sasuke as he opened a door walking outside the house

When they got to Tsunade's office they both reported in and stood in attention to hear what the mission was…

"You have been given an A ranked mission, this mission will take place in a country called, The Land of Earth… they have asked us to help them retrieve and destroy what is called, The Chaos Stones… three stones that have the power the rip open gates into different worlds" said Tsunade

"Are you kidding, three stones that can open gates to new worlds… sounds like a myth created to scare the town folk" said Sasuke

"I know it sounds like a fairly tale but it's all true… the three stones have the power to open gates… they could even open a gate to the dead, and you could bring someone back to life" said Tsunade

Sasuke then turned his head and stared at Tsunade in shock… he couldn't believe what he was hearing. There was no way this was true, but if it was all true then he would be able to revive his family, or even… Naruto.

"You two will go to the Land of Earth and destroy the three stones before a man named Rugal gets his hands on them" said Tsunade

"Understood" said both Sasuke and Sakura in unison

Meanwhile…

Naruto and Hinata were now on their way to see Pein, about a mission. Naruto was surprised that his master would give him another mission after the speech he gave him a few days ago.

"You summoned us my Lord" said Naruto

"I have receive a mission from a young girl named, Princess Athena… she is willing to pay Akatsuki a great deal of money to destroy three stones called, The Chaos Stones… this stones have amazing power, as far as the rest of the world is concern, they believe the stones can only open gates to a different dimension, however the stones power goes beyond that… the stones can destroy any world they are used in, so I must send the two of you to destroy the stones, if my dream is to become true then the stones can not exist" said Pein

"Understood my lord" said Naruto

"Before you leave, this is a mission… so you must not kill unless you have no other choice… there will be a man named Rugal after the stones so he and his followers are the only ones you can kill… there will be two more people on the mission with you, they are from Konoha… even if they see your face you cannot kill them, but you shouldn't show them your face to begin with… is that understood" said Pein

"Yes my Lord" said Naruto

Naruto turned his attention to Hinata and nodded his head and both of them turned around and started walking off on their own. Naruto and Hinata had their stuff set anyway so they could just leave.

"So the Chaos stones are what they are called right" said Naruto

"Yes, Lord Pein said that their power is beyond humans" said Hinata

"I wonder who the two people from Konoha are" asked Naruto

"It could be Rock Lee, and Might Guy… or Kiba and Shino… or maybe even, Kakashi and Sasuke" said Hinata

"Regardless of who it is, we can not make too much contact with them" said Naruto

"Right" said Hinata as they began to jump trees

While the four ninja raced to the castle, the man named Rugal was on his way as well to gather the chaos stones for himself…

"Once I have the three Chaos Stones, I can send my self to the other world and find tyrant of the universe… once I am trained by him, no one will be able to stop me" said Rugal

Someone appears next to him, this was a young boy with long black hair and a white mask with red marks on it and skeleton like teeth and black eyes on it.

"But master, you are powerful enough… do you really need training from a man that was killed"

"You don't understand, maybe that mask of yours has blinded your judgment… the tyrant was the most powerful warrior in the universe before he was killed by the golden warrior on a little green planet far, far away... with the three stones of Chaos, I could visit other worlds… other dimensions, even the afterlife" said Rugal

Another person with wearing all black appears, but this person was a girl with long silver hair…

"Master, couldn't you just go to the past and receive the training then instead of going to the after life"

"No, he would just kill me in sight… besides when I see him, I will offer to bring him back to life with the chaos stones" said Rugal

"But sir, using the stones could destroy this world"

"Who cares, we can just find another one" said Rugal

"Right" said both of his followers in unison

Naruto and Hinata both moved much faster then Sasuke and Sakura did… it would take them about three days to get there, but it only took Naruto and Hinata a whole day to get there, they were much further away.

When they got to the castle there was a young girl waiting outside in the back of the castle in the woods. She waited until she saw two young people in blacks robes appear. She saw them and figured they must be with the Akatsuki clan.

"Are you two here to help me" asked the young girl

"Yes, I am a Student of Lord Pein… the leader of the Akatsuki clan and this is my partner" said Naruto

The girls stares at both of them and then introduces herself…

"I am Princess Athena, and I am the one who hired the Akatsuki clan… I hired you because my father once sponsored your clan and now I will use your power as my own" said Athena

"You may thing that way, but I only do as my Lord tells me… I didn't not come here to be your little puppet" said Naruto

"You are not my puppet but you are hired guns for me to use" said Athena

"Once this is all over, I want the money so I can get out of here" said Naruto

"Do you really believe that you can defeat someone like Rugal so easily" asked Athena

"Yes I do, I was able to defeat some of strongest Akatsuki members… I think I can handle a man that was once defeated by the first Hokage" said Naruto

"Rugal is much more powerful then before… he is even more powerful then most of the Akatsuki clan members" said Athena

Naruto just stared at her and grinned a little and turned his back…

"When I kill him, I will make sure that no one remembers his name… but when they hear of me they will shiver in fear" said Naruto

"You are very full of yourself… besides, why would you kill someone of your own clan members" asked Athena

"It's a long story" said Naruto

Athena took both Hinata and Naruto into the castle and introduced them to her servants. One of the maids took Naruto's and Hinata's bags. Athena then asked one of his servants to take their robes and have them washed. Hinata took hers off and reveal her nice perfect curved body and her long purple lustful hair. Her beautiful eyes made even the girls in the room fall in love with her.

Naruto took off his robe and revealed his semi-long blonde hair with black high-lights. His blood red eyes were like diamonds. His face had skin that was as smooth as a baby. He wore a black jacket with orange flames on it and black pants that had chains all over them like bondage. Everyone, including Hinata had heart shaped eyes… even the guys were dead jealous of him.

Athena turned around and saw Naruto, she was amazed that someone so violent and deadly was also so beautiful. Naruto was like an angel, his eyes had evil in them but they also had a loving feeling in them. As if he was confused of who he was and what his role in life really was. He was so innocent, but he was also a member of the most powerful clans in the world.

"Lets go Hinata, I am hungry… lets see what this dump has to eat" said Naruto as he walked off

'I can't believe I have to show my face to these people… when the others get here from Konoha I will have to wear a mask or something'- Naruto

"Hinata did Konan teach you that Jutsu that can change the way I look" asked Naruto

"Yes she did" said Hinata

"Can you take off the scars from my face and my hair completely black" asked Naruto

"Well the Scars I can do but your hair is not needed… no one can tell its you without the scars, when I first saw you I knew it was you because of the scars" said Hinata

"I guess… lose the scars" said Naruto

Hinata performed a few hand seals and used the jutsu to take Naruto's scars away and she also made her hair blonde and her eyes ocean blue…

"Good, now the others from Konoha wont be able to tell if its us" said Naruto

Naruto and Hinata both went to the kitchen to get some food while Athena waited in the halls…

"Princess, who was that… the young man was extremely beautiful, is he the man you are going to marry" asked the young maid

"No, he is just a haired body guard… that's all" said Athena

"Oh I see, so I guess he is single right" said the young maid

"No he isn't… wait I mean you can not date my private body guard" said Athena

"Right" said the young maid with a grin on her face

Athena just blushed and gave her a death stare…

Meanwhile…

"Lord Rugal… it seems that someone in the castle has a chakra level that cannot be matched"

"I see, do you have any info on the man" said Rugal

"Well sir, he is about 16 years old… and he is rumored the be the one who is running around killing all those ninja and people... his status is a missing-nin, ranked S… his name and village are both unknown"

"Amazing, a young man with that much power… he is something to reckon with" said Rugal

"Sir, if you want we can take this boy out right now… he is nothing for you to get your self dirty"

"Very well, you and the rest of the gang can handle them… the castle has one chaos stone, and now that I have two of them all of this can be handled in one shot" said Rugal

"Yes my lord"

"Do not fail me, once that stone is mine I will have to power of the chaos stones" said Rugal

A few hours later…

Naruto was outside in the castle courtyard standing on top of a tall tree. He stood there staring at the full moon, he was waiting for Hinata to get back with the info on the Chaos stone that he was sure was located in the castle. When he turned around he saw Athena on the ground standing there staring at him.

Naruto stared at her eyes and then jumped off from the top of the tree, he landed right in front of her and was only inches away from her face. The princess blushed and back away a little.

"What is it" asked Naruto

"I can here to check on you… I saw you from my room and I was wondering if something was wrong" asked Athena

"There is nothing wrong… expect for the fact that you did tell me about the chaos stone that is located in the castle" said Naruto

"What" said Athena

"I know about the Chaos Stone being here… Hinata is locating it for me… once she finds it I will destroy it and this mission can be over before the ninja from Konoha can even get here" said Naruto

"What is Hinata to you anyways" asked Athena

Naruto just gave a death glare and got angry, he took out his handle and pumped chakra through it and out came a red blade of chakra. Athena was scared and she started to walk backwards. Naruto then pushed her back and she fell to the floor, she was now beginning to panic.

Naruto then raised his hand with the chakra blade and swung but he swung the blade up and blocked a few kunai that were coming towards Athena. Athena looked at the kunai and realized that they were under attack. She looked at Naruto and saw that he was blocking attacks that seemed to be moving at the speed of light to her.

Naruto was fighting against four different ninjas at once, the one ninja that caught his attention was the one wearing all white and he had a mask covering half his face. Naruto continued to block all their attacks until he created some clones and fought all of them at once. The four all jumped back and stood next to each other…

"Who the hell are you idiots" asked Naruto

The four all faced him and gave him a huge grin…

"I am Yori, I am the leader of this group"

"Tell me… is that a Hollow mask on the side of your face" asked Naruto

"Yes it is" said Yori

"I see, I knew it… I could tell before you even showed me your face, that you were a hollow" said Naruto

"You seem to be more talented then we expected" said Yori

"Shut up… you shouldn't be here, but then again after hearing the power of the chaos stones… it doesn't surprise me that you were able to come here" said Naruto

"I came from Hell… unlike the worlds, Hell is a part of every world… so me being here is not the question…" said Yori before Naruto cut him off

"I didn't ask why you are here, I only said that I am not surprised you are here… I could careless about your life story" said Naruto putting his chakra blade in a ready stance

"We have come here for the Chaos Stone, so please would you tell us where it is" asked Yori

"If you beat me then you can beat the answer out of the princess" said Naruto

The four then pulled out swords of their own and began to run around Naruto in circles. Naruto just grinned and formed some hand seals…

"Massive Shadow Clone Jutsu" yelled Naruto

The more then 500 hundred Narutos appeared and started fighting against the four people. They were able to take out most of them but they lost a lot of energy trying to beat all of them. Naruto then released the rest and began to fight Yori with his chakra blade and Yori used his own sword against Naruto as well. They both kept swinging with out the intention of letting the other one win.

Naruto and Yori were able to block every move, however the strikes were so fast that the rest of the group had a hard time keeping up with him. The girl in the group who were all black tried to join and help Yori but when she picked up her hand. A whip made of chakra caught her hand and held on to her.

"Don't you dare go near Naruto… if you even think about hurting him then I will kill you were you stand" said Hinata

The girl just grinned and throw some kunai at Hinata, but she was able to catch them all with her fingers. Hinata then released her whip and then activated her Byugan. The girl charged at Hinata and she took a stance and began to strike at the girl. The fight was getting out of hand, two of the four watched as the two fights took place.

One of the ninjas joined and tried helping the girl attack Hinata and the other decided to attack the princess instead. Now Naruto saw the both of them and his mission was also to make sure the princess lived so they would receive the reward, and Hinata was special to him. Naruto then kicked the guy in the gut and back hand slapped him, sending him flying into a tree.

Naruto then pulled out a second handle and created a second Chakra blade. He then took a stance and was now surrounded by red chakra. This was the power of the nine tails, he was now using his full power. However in the nine tails state, he would only last about ten minutes before he would die of exhaustion. He ran over and punched Yori in the face and send him flying again in mid air.

He then ran past him before he could get even two feet away from and hit him into the ground. He then used both Chakra blades and ran over to cut the guy going after Athena into millions of different pieces. He moved so fast that no one was able to keep up with him. He then faced the remaining two, before he could move a man appeared in front of him. The man was about ten feet away, and in the blink of an eye he was right behind Naruto.

Naruto then began to feel someone punching him and he was coughing up blood as well. He fell to the ground and turned his head to face the man that had attacked him…

"You are very powerful, you must be a Jinchuuriki to have that much power but you were still no match for me" said Rugal

"Is that so" said Naruto as he disappeared in a poof of smoke

Rugal looked everywhere and could find Naruto anywhere. Naruto then appeared from underground and gave Rugal an uppercut…

"I am not some weakling… I am the nine tails demon vessel" said Naruto

Rugal, for the first time was picking himself off the ground after taking a powerful punch to the jaw from a young man that had the power to make him feel pain again…

"I see… you are much more powerful that even I expected" said Rugal

"You are just full of shit" said Naruto

"We will see who is full of them selves… till next time we meet" said Rugal

Rugal and his followers then disappeared, Naruto then picked himself up and walked over to check on Hinata and Athena…

"I told you he was powerful" said Athena

"Don't worry next time we will handle him" said Naruto

Naruto and Hinata both go to their room…

"Why did you kill of them there and then" asked Hinata

"I held back because it's out mission to destroy all three stones… the next time Rugal comes, he will bring the other two and then we can use the one we have and take the ones they have and destroy all three of them" said Naruto

"So you acting like you care is all an act" asked Hinata

"Yes… I only saved her because we need the reward money for Lord Pein" said Naruto

"I see" said Hinata

"I have nothing to do with these people… I didn't want to come here but I guess I don't have a choice" said Naruto

"I see, well I am going to run some test on the Chaos Stone… I will be back in the morning" said Hinata as she jumped out the window

Naruto then walked outside his room and saw Athena walking the halls…

"What are you doing up so late Naruto" asked Athena

"I don't sleep anymore, so that's why I have round black circles around my eyes now" said Naruto

"You don't sleep, why not" asked Athena

"I don't know, ever since my training I guess" said Naruto

"You are a mysterious young man, and yet you are so beautiful at the same time" said Athena as she tried to kiss Naruto

Even if Naruto was evil and a very smart young man, he still didn't get women. He stood there and when his lips met Athena's then broke apart after five seconds and stared at each other. Naruto didn't show emotion but Athena was blushing. Naruto stared at her and gave her a confused look…

"What was that for" asked Naruto

Athena stood there and blushed her self and then it happen, she pulled a Hinata… She passed out. Naruto was even more confused then before so he just carried her to her room and left her there.

Two Days later…

Hinata had stayed in a small cave testing the powers of the Chaos Stone. Naruto had spent all this time guarding Athena. Rugal was now preparing to attack the castle one last time so he could get the Chaos Stone. Sasuke and Sakura were also still on their way to the castle, they had to make some stops, but now they were almost there.

"Master, it would seem that two more people are also on their way to the castle" said Yori

"Who are they" asked Rugal

"One of them is named Sasuke Uchiha, the last of the Uchiha Clan… and other is named Sakura Haruno, her file is pretty much empty expect for the fact that she was train by Tsunade of the legendary Sannin… other then that the girl is pretty much useless" said Yori

"I see, Yori I want you to go and take care of the Uchiha boy… I will handle the Akatsuki member, and you… Kuna, you are going to fight against the other girl who is with the boy" said Rugal

"Yes Master" said Kuna

"Today we will defeat all of them and we will finally have all three Chaos Stones" said Rugal

A few hours later…

Sasuke and Sakura had finally made it to the castle, however a young man about their age appeared in front of them…

"So you must be the Uchiha boy" said Yori

"Who are you" asked Sasuke

"I am Yori, I am what is known as a Hollow" said Yori

"WTF is a hollow" asked Sasuke

"You don't need to know, the only thing now is that you are going to die" said Yori

"Yeah right" said Sasuke as he activated his sharingan

"I know more about that sharingan then you will ever know" said Yori as he charged at Sasuke

Meanwhile…

Hinata was on her way back when she ran into Kuna, the girl who she had caught with her whip a few days ago…

"So I see you came back for round two" said Hinata

"So you really do believe that you can beat us… once I kill you, I will have my way with that extremely cute blonde boy and then I will make him my love slave" said Kuna

Hinata got angry at this remark and then created a whip made of purple chakra from her hand…

"You don't believe that a move like that will work on me twice" asked Kuna

"No I don't" said Hinata

She then created a second chakra whip in her other hand, the other one was the same color…

"I see two chakra whips… you really are something else" said Kuna

Meanwhile…

Naruto could sense that Sasuke was the one who sent over to help out since his chakra was rising. He could also sense Sakura as well, along with that Yori guy. Naruto then sense Hinata was in a fight with the same girl as last time. Naruto was about to make a move when Rugal appeared in front of him.

"I see you have decided to take me on yourself" said Naruto

"You die today, you and the Akatsuki will feel my true power" said Rugal

"Last time, I used the nine tails speed to kill the other guy… that wasn't my full power to tell the truth… that form just eats my body up, I couldn't hold it since the speed was beyond light speed" said Naruto

"You stupid little boy, you talk about some stupid shit like this was a sci-fi movie… you are full of shit you know that" said Rugal

"What about you old man, you have two of the Chaos Stones, you are using them for more power… otherwise I would have been able to kill you right now but I know you are much more powerful now then before" said Naruto

Naruto then took a stance and created two Chakra blades in each hand. His eyes became black and his skin became a tan color. His voice became deeper and his dark circles became darker then before.

"So you have decided to fight me with all your power" said Rugal

Rugal then pulled out the Chaos Stones he had and created static with his hands and threw it at Naruto. Naruto was able to dodge it and charge at Rugal with full force. Naruto tried to attack him but he dodged both blades. Rugal used his lighting fast speed to attack Naruto and he sent him flying into a wall.

Naruto tried to get up be Rugal grabbed his leg and picked him up and tossed him across the room and sent him through another wall. Naruto created the blade again and swung it at Rugal but he dodged and grabbed his arm and began to punch him in the ribs. Naruto then used his knees and hit Rugal in the coconuts. Rugal let go, Naruto then jumped up and kneed Rugal in the face and began to pound on his face and body.

Rugal used his static to shock Naruto and he punched him in the face and sent him crashing on the floor. Rugal then formed some hand seals and created a huge dragon made of black smoke or something. Naruto charged it with his chakra blade and cut it in half. The dragon then took the form of two dragons, Naruto decided he would destroy it with his Rasengan.

"RA-SEN-GAN"

Naruto charged the two dragons and destroyed them with his rasengan…

Meanwhile…

Yori and Sasuke both used their fighting skills to settle this fight, until Yori pulled out his sword. Sasuke pulled out his and fused it with his chidori. Yori didn't think anything of it and decided to just attack him. Sasuke was able to hurt Yori enough to rid him of his defenses and then he formed a chidori in his hand and put it right through Yori's body.

Yori was now bleeding a lot but he was still not done…

"I will not lose to a little bitch like you" said Yori

"There is no way you can beat me" said Sasuke

"Guess again, you Uchiha trash… you worthless piece of shit" Said Yori

Sakura stood there until Yori insulted Sasuke, she then ran over and used her full force to punch Yori in the side of the head. However the force was so strong that his head was completely destroyed and all that was left was his body.

"Wow Sakura, you killed that guy… hollow, or whatever he is" said Sasuke

Meanwhile…

Kuna was now on the run from Hinata the fight was pretty pointless since Kuna talked about taking her Naruto away so that would make Hinata twice as mad. She didn't play around, she was going to kill her and make sure she didn't came back to life. Hinata used one of the whips and choked Kuna with it and she used the other so beat her as well. Hinata then ran over and crabbed her neck and crushed it with her hands.

"No one will ever take Naruto away from me" said Hinata

Hinata then put her hand out and formed a blue sphere in her hand…

"This is something he showed me as a sign our bond" said Hinata

She formed the blue sphere and yelled out the name…

"RA-SEN-GAN"

Kuna was killed by the one girl who would never allow anyone to hurt the one person she loved the most.

Meanwhile…

Naruto was having a hard time trying to fight Rugal, since his speed was beyond his own. Naruto tried to use the chakra blades but they didn't do much but miss. Naruto used his massive shadow clone jutsu and charged at Rugal. Rugal was able to fight off most of them but the more he beat, the stronger the others got.

Half an hour later…

Rugal and Naruto where now near their limits. Until the last of his follower appeared…

"Sir it's time now, please take my life as energy for your victory"

The last follower gave his life and Rugal was not back to full power. Naruto was pissed off at the fact that Rugal was at a hundred percent and he was near his limit. Sasuke and Sakura both arrived, Sasuke formed a Chidori in his hand and charged at Rugal with full force. Rugal grabbed the Chidori and held on to it while Sasuke still had it in his hand. Sasuke was shocked and amazed to see someone grab the chidori with their hands, and not get hurt. Hinata also appeared and used her chakra whips to try and attack Rugal. She caught him and Sakura ran over to try and punch him, but he pulled in Hinata and hit her so hard it knocked her out. He then grabbed Sakura's hand and crushed the knuckle with his hand.

Naruto ran over to Hinata and found the Chaos stone on her. When Sasuke turned to see the young man, not only did he see the Chaos stone in his hand but he also saw it was really Naruto who was holding the stone.

"Naruto… but how" asked a confused and shocked Sasuke

"WHAT" said Naruto as he figured out that he looks were back to normal

'I guess since Hinata is out of it, her chakra was also cut off and the jutsu wore off'- Naruto

"Naruto you are alive" said Sasuke

Sakura then turned her head and saw Naruto standing near Sasuke. She also couldn't believe it as well. Naruto then realized he had no choice now but to kill them after it was over.

"Listen, we can beat him but its going to take you and me" said Naruto

Sasuke only nodded and agreed…

Rugal was using the full power of both stones… he was in control of the fight. Naruto and Sasuke both knew that it was going to take the both of them and the Chaos stone to win.

Naruto then held the chaos stone in his hand and then began to form a sphere of chakra. Sasuke walked over and fused Naruto rasengan with his chidori. The move also used the power of the Chaos Stone. Naruto then charged at Rugal with full force getting ready to release the sphere of chakra.

"SPHERE OF CHAOS"

Naruto then hit Rugal with the move and punched a hole right through him. Rugal was now coughing up blood and then he let go of the Chaos Stones he had. Naruto grabbed both of them and used their power to power up his chakra blade. He now had a double sided Chakra blade. He used it to cut Rugal into millions of piece so fast that it looked like he never moved an inch.

Naruto was now floating in the air, he faced over to where Sasuke and Sakura were. He used the Chaos stones to erase their memory and to teleport them back to Konoha. He then created a gate and threw both the stones into a dimensions. Naruto then fell to the floor and grinned at the sky.

"Mission complete… time for us to go back" said Naruto before he passed out

Naruto was now asleep, but in his dream he saw a young man… this was the young man that was a part of the prophecy along with him. The young man talked about traveling worlds, and being able to save different people from monsters that steal hearts. Naruto stared at him, but then the boy said…

"The Golden Warrior will train us… you will have meaning in your life once again, and then you and me will be one" said the young man

Naruto woke up and found himself in the castle asleep…

Hinata was packing their stuff and she even showed him the money…

Naruto got up and put his clothes on and grabbed his things and prepared himself to leave…

Athena went over to see them both leave…

"Will I ever see you again" asked Athena

Naruto only stared at her…

"No" said Naruto as he walked off

Hinata followed him as well, little did they know. The battle had knocked them out for two days. They were completely out of it. As they left, Athena only smiled. When she turned around and walked back to her room, she began to rub her stomach…

"Regardless if I ever see you again or now… I will always have a part of you" said Athena as she rubbed her stomach some more

She then stared out the window…

"Its way to earlier to be sure but I have a gut feeling that I am going to have your child"

THE END

This was like a movie of the series... Athena and Rugal will not appear in the series or even be talked about… Sasuke and Sakura lost their memories so they don't know about Naruto… Naruto got rid of the Chaos Stones so those are gone… and this was a movie fanfiction, so it doesn't affect the series… the only thing that is in the series is the prophecy…

Thank you for reading…


	14. The Truth of The Clan called, Uchiha

Naruto Unleashed

Naruto Unleashed

Chapter XIII: The Truth of the Clan called, Uchiha

Tobi had finally gotten Sasuke were he wanted him. He had him tied up on a chair, he looked him in the eyes and then began to take off his mask but he stopped and left it on instead.

"Why did you bring me here" asked Sasuke

"Sasuke… I wanted to bring you here because I think its about time you knew the truth about your clan's past and why your brother killed everyone but you" said Tobi

"I know he let me live because he wanted me to suffer instead of ending my pain" said Sasuke

"You fool… did you ever why your brother left you instead of killing you… he isn't the type of person to make others suffer like that" said Tobi

"He killed my parents, he is a heartless bastard who deserves to die" said Sasuke

Tobi then walks up to Sasuke and slaps him in the face…

"You sound like a child right now, but then again you are 16 years old… you have a whole life ahead of you and yet you spend most of it crying about your family and Naruto" said Tobi

"My brother killed everyone, and if it wasn't for me Naruto would be alive right now" said Sasuke

"You are suppose to be very smart but yet you are the dumbest sack of crap I have ever met" said Tobi

"WHAT" said an angry Sasuke

"When you were young, did you chase your brother down" asked Tobi

"Yes I did" replied Sasuke

"While he was running, he stopped and turned his head and faced you one last time before leaving the village, didn't he" asked Tobi

"Yes he did" replied Sasuke

"Did you notice the tear that was rolling down his face when he turned his head" asked Tobi

Sasuke sat in his chair and lowered his head in shame and let out a sigh…

"I am not sure" said Sasuke

"Did you or did you not" asked Tobi once again

"Yes I did" replied Sasuke

"You see, why would a heartless killer cry after killing his family and leaving his brother on his own" asked Tobi

"I don't know, I was so angry that I didn't want to noticed the tear" said Sasuke

"When Itachi killed your family, did he speak to your father the night before" asked Tobi

"Yes he did… my father asked him about his first mission as a member of the ANBU ops, but Itachi refused to give the information of the mission to my father or anyone of the clan" said Sasuke

"Yes, he was given a mission but did he also mention when his mission would take place" asked Tobi

"He told my father that the mission would be the next day, he was to carry out his mission the falling day" said Sasuke

"There you go… did it ever occur to you that maybe his mission was to murder the members of the Uchiha Clan" said Tobi

"But why would he be given that kind of mission, it makes no sense… the Uchiha clan and Konoha had such great relations" said Sasuke

"It may seem that way but in truth, the council of Konoha and the first Hokage had a rivalry with the Uchiha Clan" said Tobi

"How do you know that, that would have been more then 80 years ago" said Sasuke

"I know because I was the one who would always be in the fires of hell with the first Hokage… him and me would have such horrible battles that would even scare us, he won in the end and the Uchiha clan became a power in his village after a while… however the Uchiha clan was mistreated… we were treated like dogs and yet we served the village with our lives, I was outraged so I continued to fight him in the shadows… after the second Hokage died, the Uchiha clan was now able to live a simple life but the council had a different idea" said Tobi

"How could you have been there and be here now… everyone in the era is now dead, and yet you look as young as Kakashi" asked Sasuke

"You knew about Orochimaru's immortally jutsu right" asked Tobi

"Yeah, he tried to take my body from me so he could have the sharingan" said Sasuke

"Well, he didn't make that jutsu on his own… I taught him that jutsu" said Tobi

"But you have the Sharingan as well, so did you take the body of another Uchiha" asked Sasuke

"Just like Kakashi, anyone can take the Sharingan and make it their own" said Tobi

"I see now" said Sasuke

"The Uchiha clan is one of the most powerful clans in the world… we were even feared by Konoha… that's why they had Itachi kill his family, because the Uchiha clan wanted to start a civil war in Konoha… Itachi's first mission was to murder every member of the Uchiha clan, however Itachi begged that you were allowed to live… thus you were left alive and given a chance to get revenge on the man who killed your family… but over time, Itachi became blind and decided he would need a new set of eyes but he discovered that there were two more people still alive that were a member of the Uchiha clan" said Tobi

"Why should I believe any of this, my brother made sure that I was the last one… why would my father and my family go into a civil war with Konoha" asked Sasuke

"You really are stupid aren't you, Sasuke… you really believe that your father loved Konoha, you also believed that you were capable of defeating Itachi… you even believed that Naruto died during your fight don't you" asked Tobi

"WHAT!" replied Sasuke with total shock in his voice

Meanwhile…

Naruto and Pein were now in a stand off. Jiraiya was on his way out when he stopped and turned around and faced Naruto…

"Naruto… listen I want to say I am sorry for everything that has happen to you over the years, your father and I never intended for all this to happen to you… I want to say I am sorry you suffered all these years" said Jiraiya

Naruto just grinned and faced Jiraiya again…

"You may be sorry but that doesn't stop me from destroying Konoha… you will warn them, and the ones who stay and fight me will die… so the ones that leave will be saved" said Naruto

End of Chapter

What did you think, please review and comment…

Sasuke now knows the truth about his family but how will he react to finding out that Naruto is still alive… Jiraiya has seen what Naruto has become but how will everyone else react…

Tune in for Chapter XIV: A long awaited Bout

Also tune in later for a movie special chapter: Naruto Unleashed: Legend of the Golden Warrior…

Also I would like to say that the reason I didn't update sooner was because my dad kicked me out of the house and I was homeless for the whole weekend… but im home now and its time to start working on the ending of the story


	15. A Long Awaited Bout

Naruto Unleashed

Naruto Unleashed

Chapter XIV: A Awaited Bout

Naruto was staring at Pein face to face…

"You have used me for the last time… every mission I have ever been on was for your own doing" said Naruto

"You don't understand… I want to bring peace to the world, but it was feel true pain first" said Pein

"Who ever said I wanted Peace for the world" replied Naruto

"…"

"I only wanted to destroy the village that made me suffer as a child, they used me and when I needed them the most they left me for dead… you, them, and everyone who opposes me will feel my wrath" said Naruto

"You are a fool, I was the one who helped you create the chakra blade you use so much… I know how to beat it" said Pein

"You might have helped me create it… but I was the one who perfected it" said Naruto

Naruto then gather chakra into the small handle in his hand that looked so mush like a flashlight and pumped chakra into making a red blade appear, giving it the appearance of a sword. Pein then lifted his arms and a whole group of different people with his bloodline appeared.

"I see you are going to fight me everyone of your puppets" said Naruto

Naruto the charged at one of the Peins with full force. He was able to cut one of the in the stomach but another one tried to hit him, but he dodged by spinning in mid-air sideways. He then kicked on in the face and used the blade to try and cut another. Yahiko's body then ran over and kneed Naruto in the side of the head, while another Pein tripped him off his feet.

Another Pein slide underneath him and kicked him in the stomach sending him flying the in the air. Another Pein jumped up and grabbed Naruto and brought both of them crashing down to the ground. It was hard and he didn't know why but the Peins were getting the best of him now.

The battle went on for a few minutes, about ten minutes. Naruto was trying to fight all of them at once but it was just too much for even him. He then got on one knee and tried to catch his breath. Naruto was looking at the man that was almost unbeatable.

"You are stupid, you started this fight against me and now you are going to die" said Yahiko Pein

"NO, I refuse to lose to you" replied Naruto with much anger in his voice

Naruto then got back on his feet, when he faces Pein; his eyes were black and his pupils were white. His hair began to stick up more and became spikier, his scars began to in-large. His chakra created a red sphere around his body, then out of no where the chakra began to gather in his back area and the it release and took the form of angel wings. His chakra formed a pair of red wings, however you could see right through them so he wasn't able to fly.

Naruto then began to release more chakra, but this time it was black chakra. This is not the power of Kyuubi. This was something else, this was something darker.

"NOW, you will feel Pain… you will die" said Naruto

Pein stood and watched as Naruto flared. His rage was beyond anything he had ever seen before…

"FLASHSTEP" yelled Naruto

Naruto disappeared and reappeared behind the group of Peins. When Yahiko Pein turned around he saw two of the other Peins fall to the floor due to massive blood lose they both began to bleed at a rapid pace.

"What the hell are you" asked Pein

Naruto began to talk but it was more demonic and it sounded like there were two voices instead of one…

"You are the one who created me, so you should know… you took a boy who had hate and rage building inside of him for many years… you took all that and had him store it inside himself, somewhere deep… you increased the amount of hate he had and then it all came out at once and formed what I am right now" said Naruto

"You are not the Kyuubi, you are far more powerful and more evil then before" said Pein

"No, I am not Kyuubi… I am a real demon, I came straight from hell… and you will go straight to the fires of doomed, or hell as you know it" said Naruto as he had two flashlight hands in each hand and pumped chakra in every single one

"How can you hold four at the same time" asked Pein

"I am more powerful then anything you can ever dream of, but there are more like me… you can call me H for now… but I have another name where I come from, and where I come from is known as hell" said the Naruto as a mask appeared on his face

Pein and his other forms all charged at Naruto at once but he just grinned and ran at all of them at a speed that was unmatchable. He killed every single one of them with out even trying. He then looked at Yahiko Pein and grinned at him as well…

"You are a monster, I never intended for you to end up like this… you damn demon" said Pein

"HAHAHAHAHAHA… you stupid piece of shit, you created my demon… I should be thanking you, after all you made me the way I am… and it also turns out that the person you made is the same person who is going to kill you" said Naruto and he formed a black sphere in his hand and launched it right into Yahiko Pein's head.

End of Chapter…

SO what did you think, please review and comment…

Pein is gone but what about the Nagato form… who is the demonic Naruto… what about Hinata… what is Konoha's reaction going to be when they find out Naruto is still alive… what about Sasuke, what was his reaction… how could there be so many questions with such shorts chapters…

Tune in next time for Chapter XV: Sasuke and Konoha's reactions

Also I would like to say that the ending to this story will be soon… this story will end at Chapter XXV… and for those of you that want to read it, Naruto Unleashed R2… this is going to be the epic squeal to the Naruto Unleashed series… I haven't decided who is going to be in it, but I think Naruto might not be in it since I have decided if he is going to live or die in chapter 25… but continue to vote on my poll and I will decide whether he lives or dies…

You choose the outcome… all this in honor of…

WWE Cyber Sunday


	16. Sasuke's and Konoha's reactions

Naruto Unleashed

Naruto Unleashed

Chapter XV: Sasuke's and Konoha's Reactions

Jiraiya was able to teleport himself to Konoha in no time at all since he used a summoning jutsu to get him there. When straight to Tsunade's office and rushed right in…

"I see you can back… did you gather the info on the akatsuki clan" asked Tsunade

"Yes I did… I have discover that the leader is known as Pein… Pein had Naruto under his control and used him to kill the countless Ninja around the world" said Jiraiya

"Wait, WHAT!!" said Tsunade

"Naruto is still alive… he didn't die during his fight at the valley of the end, he was under the training of the leader of Akatsuki the entire time" said Jiraiya

"That can not me, my medic ninjas reported that Naruto was dead and that the wild-life had already gotten to his body" said Tsunade

"They lied" said Jiraiya

"This can not be, then that means we left Naruto to die when he was still alive the entire time… the medic ninjas shall be punished for this" said Tsunade

"That's not the big issue here… Naruto is different now, he wants to destroy Konoha… and he will come here and kill everyone in sight" said Jiraiya

"What do we do then" asked Tsunade

"Well, seeing just a sample of his power… I don't believe we can stop him, this village is done for… so the best thing to do is get everyone to leave right away so no one gets killed" said Jiraiya

"This cannot be, Naruto is going to destroy the village… knowing the council they will want to stay and defend the village" said Tsunade

"The do as you like, because I know that I would be killed if I faced him… and besides, he is like my grandson… I cannot take up arms against him, so I have decided to leave the village" said Jiraiya

"Is Naruto really that powerful now" asked Tsunade

"He is even more powerful then we dreamed of… he is more then likely going to kill everyone that stays, you will have to tell the entire village what is going on… by the looks of it, you have one week until Konoha burns to the ground" said Jiraiya

Meanwhile…

"WHAT!" said Sasuke

"Yes… you never knew, but Naruto is alive… he is the ninja killing off all the people around the world that pose a treat to Pein" said Tobi

"But how, the medics said he was dead" replied Sasuke

"They lied, they didn't care enough to go and check so they left him there to die… Pein found him and saved his life… Naruto is now trying to destroy Konoha, I know that Konoha is the reason why your brother killed your family but how can you have your revenge if Naruto destroys Konoha before you" replied Tobi

"…"

"I want to train you Sasuke, in one week… Naruto will invade Konoha, and you will be there to stop him from destroying it" said Tobi

"I can not kill him, he is like my brother" said Sasuke

Tobi walks up to Sasuke and slaps him across the face…

"You don't understand you stupid boy, you are an Uchiha… he is a nobody, you must take your place and defeat him once and for all… Sasuke you will have to kill Naruto, otherwise the prophecy will come true and he will destroy the entire world, if the golden warrior appears and trains him then the entire world will be destroyed" said Tobi

Sasuke lowered his head and stared at the ground, he then lifted it and stared at Tobi…

"I will do it" said Sasuke

'this is going to be very interesting… if Sasuke and Naruto kill each other then I can find the gate that is a rip to the other world… then I will finally have my teachings from the tyrant himself… once that happens I will be unstoppable, and then I will finally defeat you…'-Tobi

Meanwhile…

The entire leaf village was now in a panic of chaos, people began to prepare for Naruto while others gathered their things and fed. Shikamaru got his things and had Temari help him move to Suna since he didn't want to face Naruto…

Meanwhile…

Naruto was standing over the different bodies of Pein, he was still in his demonic form…

He stared at them, until he turned his head all of a sudden and grinned…

"I see you have finally decided to take me seriously" said Naruto as he saw a figure appear from a dark shadowed area

The figure wore an akatsuki robe, he appeared and took it off revealing the Pein's bloodline; however he had long black hair and a emo look in his face…

"So Master Nagato… you have finally shown me your true form" said Naruto

"Naruto, the Peins you fought only used 30 percent of my chakra… now you will feel the full power of Pein… I will show you want a god truly is" said Nagato

End of Chapter

So what did you think… please review and comment…

Nagato is the real Pein… so the last battle was a warm up… this is the real fight, and this one is going to be epic… and with the first story coming to an end, its about time for me to tell you that the second one will continue but it will become a crossover of different animes… Konoha will suffer in this story but in Naruto Unleashed R2, it will have more people from different animes… like in the in story I will introduce the hollows from bleach since they all come from hell and hell is a part of every world…

Tune in next time for Chapter XVI: Naruto vs. Nagato

After that, its finally coming after chapter XVI… the movie special… Naruto Unleashed: The Legend of the Golden Warroir

Also I am going to stop writing short chapters, since I think I am pissing some people off with them… also this story is still a huge success since everyone loves it so much… thank you… don't worry about it getting boring, because it wont… remember Konoha still has to burn… Hinata has to kill Konan, Hiashi and Kiba… Naruto has to fight Sasuke, Nagato, Sakura, and maybe Tsunade…


	17. Naruto vs Nagato

Naruto Unleashed

Naruto Unleashed

Chapter XVI: Naruto vs. Nagato

Naruto was now staring at the real Pein, Nagato. Nagato was the man behind everything or so it seemed…

"Before we begin, I want to ask you something" said Naruto as he stared a hole into Nagato

Nagato just stared at the floor and grinned a little and then began to laugh a little as well…

"You want to know what I know about the prophecy, don't you" asked Nagato

"Yes, I want to know why it's so important" asked Naruto

"The prophecy speaks of a young man who ventured into darkness, and the found the light… Madara believes it was talking about you, the young man who would bring the world out of chaos… but I don't think so, you see the prophecy also talks about the golden warrior training the young man, and this warrior happens to be the savior of the universe but why would he train someone as evil as you" replied Pein

"The golden warrior is suppose to be a god, but how come I have never heard of him" asked Naruto

"No one really knows, I haven't heard of him either… but none of that matters anymore, today is the day you die" said Nagato as he took a ready stance

"Today you will feel my wrath" said Naruto as he held on to both chakra blades…

Nagato also created a chakra blade as well, he then charged at Naruto and swung the blade at him. Naruto used one blade to block and tried to strike Nagato with the other, Nagato just dodged and elbowed Naruto in the ribs, but Naruto head butted him in the face.

Naruto then did a leg sweep and brought Nagato to the ground, but he swung the blade towards Naruto, but he throw his in the way to block and then jumped up in the air and formed some hand seals…

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU" yelled Naruto as ten more of him appeared

The ten clones all had chakra blades with them as well, Nagato just stared at all of them and grinned…

"So you are going to try and end this quickly" said Nagato

The Naruto clones then charged at Nagato but she used his agility and was able to take out some of them by just one swing. Some of the other ones tried to attack him but he made sure to move his hand at a rapid speed to try and keep up with all of them.

Nagato ran at the real one after killing the rest, Naruto throw one blade in the air and used the other one to block his attack. The blade soon fell and Naruto caught it and swung it trying to hit Nagato with it, but he moved out of the way and hit Naruto in the face with a large amount of chakra released during the punch.

Naruto flew right into some walls and crashed right through them. Nagato run after him but Naruto threw a few kunai with paper bombs attached to them. They exploded, however they didn't even harm Nagato a little…

"You should know better then to use some stupid little toys against me" said Nagato as he stared at Naruto

But then Naruto disappeared…

"A shadow clone" said a surprised Nagato

He then looked up in the air and saw Naruto falling in his direction with a rasengan in his hand…

"RA-SEN-GAN" yelled Naruto as he delivered the rasengan to Nagato sending him flying into a giant wall made of pure stone…

Naruto then stared at the direction were Nagato was sent flying and grinned…

"Get back up, I know you aren't done yet" said Naruto

Nagato then appeared right behind Naruto and then he elbowed him in the back of the head and kneed him in the stomach and back armed him in the back and then he grabbed the back of his head and ran it into the ground. Nagato then jumped back and formed some hand seals, he then let out a giant fire ball jutsu and tried to fry Naruto.

Naruto created a sphere of chakra and jumped out of the way. Nagato then formed some hand seals again and then a giant weird looking animal appeared behind Naruto and ate him. The animal landed on the ground but he then exploded into a million pieces. Naruto had used the chakra blade fused with the rasengan to kill the animal.

Nagato then form some more hand seals and he created a clone of himself. The cloned looked like Sasuke but he had Nagato's bloodline instead of the sharingan…

"I see you are able to make more of them" said Naruto

"I can make them and used the abilities of the user to my advantage" replied Nagato

Naruto just ran at the clone at full speed with his chakra blade and cut the clone into giant chunks. The body parts soon disappeared…

Naruto then charges at Nagato but he used a another fire ball jutsu, but Naruto was able to push himself off the ground into the air to dodge the attack. Naruto then stared at Nagato only to see him flying towards him with a metal katana in his hand. Nagato the stabbed Naruto in the stomach and kicked him in the face.

Naruto was not trying to get back up but then he grabbed the big hole in his stomach and watched as the blood pored out of it. Naruto then ran towards Nagato but then Nagato swung the sword at Naruto but he jumped up in the air and kneed Nagato in the face with both of his knees. Nagato began to fall over and then Naruto extended his legs and drove Nagato to the ground.

Nagato then summoned another creature like animal but then Naruto jumped a hundred feet in the air and formed a some hand seals of his own and then used a fireball jutsu to fry the creature…

"So you have learned to use other jutsus that use different elements without weakling them" said Nagato

"You were the one who showed me how to use other jutsu without having any limits" said Naruto

Naruto then formed some hand seals and put his arm on the floor and grabbed his arm with his other hand…

"CHIDORI" yelled Naruto as he formed the blue sphere of lighting in his hand

He then charged at Nagato with the chidori in his hand, but Nagato was able to dodge it but when he turned his head Naruto was now charging at him once again with another chidori. Nagato was now getting upset so he created a sphere of red chakra and threw it towards Naruto. Naruto jumped out of the way, but Nagato created more and throw each one at Naruto.

Naruto was now dodging all the spheres as they exploded on impact. Naruto tried to get close to Nagato but it was no use. The large buildings were crumbling from the explosions. Naruto the formed some hand seals and created red sphere of chakra around himself. He then charged at Nagato, however Nagato continued to throw the chakra balls at them.

Naruto and Nagato both created chakra blades as they got closer, once Naruto and Nagato collided with the chakra blades the entire area exploded as the energy coming from the chakra was very unstable. As the dust settled Naruto could both be seen with their clothes all torn up and cuts all over their bodies.

Naruto then fell to his knees and his demonic form vanished, causing Naruto to return to his normal state. Nagato stared at him and grinned a little, he tried to walk over to Naruto but his body had taken too much damage. Naruto just stared at him and smiled, he continued to watch as Nagato got closer to him. Nagato created his version of the rasengan in his hand.

Meanwhile…

Tsunade was standing in her office staring at the window. Soon Shizune walked in and answered to the Hokage's call…

"Yes Lady Hokage" asked Shizune

"I want you to find the file with the list of names who reported to me saying Naruto had died during his last mission" said Tsunade

"Yes Lady Tsunade" said Shizune

"Order the ANBU black ops to report here, I want them to hunt down the medic ninjas and bring them here… the medic ninjas well be sentenced to death" said Tsunade

Meanwhile…

Kakashi and the others were now arriving at Konoha, Kakashi decided he would report to Tsunade alone. Sakura didn't want to be alone so she decided she would join Kakashi after all. Sai stayed behind and stared at the sky and just smiled…

"So Master was right, they found out… they know now, Naruto is now on his way here… I guess its time for me to stop playing around and prepare myself for my battle with Naruto" said Sai

As Sai grinned, Nagato now was very near Naruto. Once he was about to launch the attack. Naruto vanished in a poof of smoke. Nagato stopped and realized that it was just a shadow clone. Then Naruto came crashing out of the ground and ran his chakra blade into Nagato's heart, however Nagato was also able to stab Naruto in the chest with a kunai he had with him.

Naruto released the chakra and the blade disappeared, Nagato also let the kunai go and fell to the ground. Naruto also fell back, both men were covered in blood and cuts. Nagato just smiled at the sky and in an instant, he saw his life flash before his eyes. Naruto also stared at the sky and smiled as well…

"Mission Complete" said Naruto as he closed his eyes

Nagato was now gone for good. Naruto had finally did it, the god known as Pein was now gone...

"Next stop, Konoha" said Naruto as he passed out…

End of Chapter

What did you think, please review and comment…

Tune in for Chapter XVII: Count Down, Konoha's Death is Near

Movie Special: Legend of the Golden Warrior

Who is the golden warrior, what is his connection to Naruto… who is the tyrant… finally the origin of the Golden Warrior will be revealed…

I was debating on how to end this series before I go into the next one, and since this story is only up to chapter 25 and I am now on 16… with only 9 chapters left I have decided that I would not end the series with chapter 25… I have decided that the series will end with a very special chapter… Movie Special: C26 Naruto Unleashed


	18. CountDown, Konoh's Death is Near

Naruto Unleashed

Naruto Unleashed

Chapter XVII: Count Down, Konoha's Death is Near

It was now morning… Naruto woke up and found himself in a bed in a small room in a small house out in the middle of nowhere. He got up and dressed him self, he walked outside and found Hinata training with her chakra whips. Naruto walked over with the emotionless face of his…

"Hinata" called Naruto

Hinata then stopped and walked over to where Naruto was…

"Yes" asked Hinata

"How long was I out" asked Naruto knowing it had to have been a few days…

"It has been three days since you defeated Pein" said Hinata

"What has happen so far since I have been out" asked Naruto

"You would be better off asking him that" said Hinata as she pointed to the figure leaning on the side of the house

Naruto didn't turn to see who it was, instead he just grinned and closed his eyes…

"It has been a long time… Gaara" said Naruto

Meanwhile…

"Sasuke if you want to beat Naruto then you have to train at the fullest… he will destroy Konoha, so if you want to do it then you have to stop him… this is the same man that killed: Neji, Tenten, Ino, Choji, and Itachi... he is the one who is going to kill Sakura, and Kakashi" said Tobi

It has only been a week but Sasuke could feel his power growing as he trained non-stop, but even he knew that he would never be strong enough to defeat Naruto. Tobi was hiding something from him, there was more to this training then he was telling him.

Back to Naruto and Gaara…

"So Gaara, why are you here… I thought the leader of Suna would be extremely busy" said Naruto

"I have left the village as a missing-nin… they could never understand the pain you and me have felt" said Gaara

"I see, so you have decided to join me in my quest to destroy Konoha" asked Naruto

"Not just me Naruto… there are a few more people that would like to join you in your fight against Konoha" said Gaara

"Like who" asked Naruto

"Believe it or not… I have brought someone with me that has a power that is completely amazing" said Gaara

A young man with long black hair and a scar over his left eye appeared, even with the scar over his eye he could still see. He was wearing a black robe and some black pants as well. He also had some blonde highlights in the front of his hair.

"His name is Enix Zero" said Gaara

Enix then turned his head and stared at Naruto, Naruto only grinned and stared back. The two of them could feel the other's chakra levels…

"I see… so I guess once this is all over you would like me to help you destroy Suna… right" asked Naruto

"Yes, after hearing about you being alive and wanting to destroy Konoha, Suna's council wanted me to be under house arrest in case I decided to turn on them as well" said Gaara

"That makes no sense… they made you their Kazekage" said Naruto

"Yeah I know, but it turns out they never believed in me to begin with and half the village still hated me" said Gaara

"I see… Gaara can you tell me everything that has happen so far in Konoha and the other villages" asked Naruto

"Well, Sasuke Uchiha has been missing since his mission… less then half the village of Konoha has left… the people you know that left were: Rock Lee, Might Guy, Tsunade, Shikamaru is living with Temari now, and the ramen people" said Gaara

"So is the acting Hokage of Konoha" asked Naruto

"Danzou and the Elders have taken the role as leaders of Konoha, the title of Hokage is now set aside until the Naruto crisis is resolved" said Gaara

Naruto then stood up and began to laugh in an evil manner…

"Those fools have no idea what I have planned for them" said Naruto

"That's not all, it seems that two Jinchuuriki have joined them… one named KillerBee and the other named Yugito… these two are very powerful and can not be taken lightly… also there is someone else running around out there that is after you as well and he might be joining Konoha in their fight against you… his name …"- said Gaara ( I have cut him off)

Meanwhile… so where far away…

"Naruto, you wanted to believe you killed me… however I can still recover no matter how much damage you do to my body… you have to make sure that's my real body and not a fake to begin with… you are going to pay"

The man then continued to walk as he got near Konoha…

"The final"

"Battle"-Naruto

"Is near"-Sasuke

"And this time"-Sai

"I will"-Danzou

"Win"

(A/N: note this was something all of them were saying at the same time… just put it all together)

As they all talked a prepared for the final battle, a figure could be seen standing in front of the grave were Nagato and Konan were. His eyes were sad yet they had no emotion in them. He just turned around and walked away…

"I will have to finish this fight with Naruto myself" said Yahiko

Meanwhile Gaara was still talking to Naruto…

"How I was sure he was killed" said Naruto

"You did kill a part of him but he used someone else's body for the bait… however the damage was carried to him as well since he was using his mind and chakra links… he is now known as Kabutomaru" said Gaara

End of Chapter

So what did you think please review and comment…

Sorry for the short chapter but the next one is going to be longer, I promise…

Kabutomaru is alive, Yahiko has appeared… Sasuke is going to confront Naruto but is Tobi hiding something else… will Killer Bee and Yugito be a huge problem for them… what will happen once Hinata confront her father, Kiba and her sensei… what is Sai's role in all this… who is enix… and what is going to happen to Konoha once its all gone… will Naruto win or lose, and what about Suna now…

Tune in for Chapter XVIII: The Ultimate Alliance

Remember only 8 more chapters till the epic conclusion…

Also sorry for this but the movie special: The legend of the golden warrior was cancelled… I will reveal his legend during the story instead…

And the movie special to end the story is now being called…

Naruto Unleashed Movie Special: CH25 Naruto Unleashed

CH25 means chapter 25 for those who didn't know… also the ending will be epic… everything will finally be answered in the end and Madara will be confronted for all his sins…

Also there is a new poll, this time…

Please vote because I want to know if you want a squeal to this story…

PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEAS VOTE NOW


	19. Movie Special: Night Stalker of Geass

Naruto Unleashed

Naruto Unleashed

Movie Special…

This story takes place after Gaara and Naruto have teamed up…

This is a special chapter… kind of like a movie… this movie special does not affect the series in anyway…

Movie Special: The Night Stalkers of Geass

Once every one hundred for 30 days, the night crawlers would appear; they would terrorize the villages and claim their victims. The Leader of the group was once known as the son of the devil him self. He is evil in flesh, but he has never come across someone that no fear. A young man the evil itself fears…

Naruto was sitting his room starring at the sky. He noticed that the moon's light had an evil vive in it. It seemed like the moon itself had a lust for blood. He walked outside and saw Gaara staring at the moon as well.

"Do you sense it" asked Naruto

"Yes, but I can't make out what it is" said Gaara

"It is nothing right now, but if it comes after us or Konoha then I will show it what true blood lust really is" said Naruto

While Naruto and Gaara both stood outside the small wooden house…

A group of people gathered outside a small cave that had a tomb covered in chains in it. They chanted something that was not understandable. Once they finished their eyes began to glow and they also gained enough strength to rip the chains apart. Once they finished they brought over a young girl that they captured.

They opened the tomb and found a dried up dead body. They gave the girl a small cut in her arm and released some of the blood into the dried up heart of the dead body. Once they finished, they grabbed the girl and threw her to the side and hit her head on the wall knocking her out.

They closed the tomb and left the cave; once they got out they waited around 30 minutes before seeing a figure walk right out of the cave while dragging the girl on the ground by her wrist. He had blood running down him his mouth down his shirt. He wore a black shirt with a black and red in the inside robe.

"Master you have finally awaken"

The man pops his neck and arms, he stares at the group and then at the girl…

"Hard to believe it has been a hundred years already"

"Yes my Lord, the time for us to rise again is here"

"Hmm… our race will finally have it has been longing for… its time for us to strike fear upon the world"

"But sir, what about the sun… we will die if we are caught out during daylight"

"Don't worry, I have been doing this far longer then you would ever realized"

The leader then put his hands together and then released a death god from his body…

"WHAT DO YOU WANT" asked the death god

"It is time now; I want you to block the sun's light for the next thirty days"

"What do I get in return" asked the death god

"I have this girl here, I have had my fill… but she is still alive, I will offer her soul to you as a gift, also I will have more souls once I have finished"

"Very well then, I will take the girl but if you don't bring me a the soul of a higher power then I will take you back to hell… were you belong" said the death god

"You have my Word"

"Very well Drake, I will return in thirty days" said the death god

"Thank you" said Drake

The Next Day…

Tobi was standing outside his cave hide out, Sasuke also came out and was wondering why the sun never came out…

"Tobi, what happen to the sun… it has been a day and the sun never rose" asked Sasuke

"The sun did rise, however the sun light is being blocked by the power of a death god" said Tobi

"DEATH GOD" said Sasuke

"Yes, once every one hundred years the sun would be cut off for thirty days… during those days many people from different villages would go missing… even some of the Uchiha clan members would disappear as well" said Tobi

"What could cause something like this" asked Sasuke

'For a power like this to take over minds would have to use something more powerful then a bloodline… mind control could never be successful since too many people have different mind patterns… the only way is by using one thing, the one thing that would make the sharingan look like a joke'- Tobi

"Sasuke, it would seem like we will have to prepare our selves for an upcoming war… we have only thirty days before the sun rises and we can be out of his hell hole" said Tobi

Two days later…

It has been three days since the sun hasn't risen. Naruto and the others have gathered their things and have prepared to leave the house in search of answers as to why the sun isn't rising. Else where villages have been reporting missing villagers and ninja as well.

Not a single witness has been found and no one has heard from the victims again. This was all the work of the night crawlers. The leader of the group was a man they called Drake. He was the one would sent them out and they would bring him people for him to suck the blood out of their bodies.

However the strange was that not a single person fought back, they would all do as he said. The stranger thing was when he told them to do something they would answer back: "Yes My Lord."

"Master Drake, we have been scanning the lands for the highest level energy we could find"

"What did you find" asked Drake

"We have found a huge number of people with very high energy levels, or as the people say: "Chakra.""

"What are their names" asked Drake

"One is named Sasuke Uchiha, however we sense he was alone but then we saw a person standing right next to him that didn't have a chakra signature… he also uses the Sharingan… the other ones are Gaara of the Sand, Hinata Hyuga, an unknown character with no name, another unknown character called Sai, and someone named Enix… there are much more but the unknown one seems to be releasing the highest level of all of them"

"I see… one of these would make the perfect soul for the Death God, bit getting them will be the problem" said Drake

"What would you have us do, my Lord"

"Send a group of five to capture the nameless boy" said Drake

"He is not alone sir, the Hyuga Girl, the sand boy, and the nameless one are with him as well"

"Just send five, we will test their strength… also make sure you don't bite them, and if you do then kill them… we don't need new members in our club" said Drake

"YES, MY LORD"

Naruto and the others walked to a near by village that was empty now, Naruto began to look around and noticed that some of the people had bite marks on their necks, their hearts were also missing as well.

"I think I might know what is going on" said Naruto

Hinata then turned and faced him as he made that statement…

"You don't mean" said Hinata

"Yes… even if it is too early to predict I am sure that this is what Pein was talking about a few months ago when he said prepare for an ever lasting darkness" said Naruto

"Are you sure this could be it" asked Hinata

"No, I will not assume unless I have enough proof" said Naruto

As they searched the area, five of the night crawlers were crawling in the shadows of the village and kept themselves out of sight. Hinata activated her Byakugan and saw all of them stalking them; however she didn't say a thing because she knew Naruto already knew about them.

Naruto then stared at Gaara and gave him a nod; he then put his hand on a wall. His eyes became red and then he releases a huge amount of chakra into the wall blowing it up with everything on the other side. He saw the night crawler jump in the air, but before the night crawler could fire back, Naruto was already behind him with his chakra blade in his hand.

"You screwed up by showing up here" said Naruto as he spun the blade around and drove it right in the center of his black causing the blade to come out through his chest

Naruto then pulled out his blade and released the chakra, the grinned and grabbed the night crawler from behind and drove him straight into the ground. Naruto then jumped back to his feet as saw the other four gather near the hole where he had crash the other one.

"Who the hell are you" asked Naruto

"We were sent my our master to retrieve you as a gift"

"Damn it, I didn't ask why you were here you stupid sack… I asked who in the blue hell are you asshole" said an angry Naruto

"We are known as night crawlers, but in reality we are the sons of the demon spawned by the devil himself… we are what the legend and we have to know ourselves… Vampires"

Naruto opened his eyes wider, but then he began to laugh in an evil tone…

"You say the son of the demon spawned by the devil himself… I know all about you, that fact that you are immortal, the fact that you don't age anymore, the fact that if you bite someone they become one of you… the fact that sunlight kills you, however this demon leader of yours is called evil in carnation… however you don't know what true evil is until you look it in the eyes" said Naruto

"You are just some stupid 15 year old kid… and yet master wants you alive with your friends... you would never stand a chance against master, you are nothing" said the vampire before he stopped talking after seeing Naruto turn his eyes blood red

Naruto's eyes became black and his skin was now tanned, his nails looked like claws and his face had such an evil vive coming from it that it made them shiver in place. Gaara and Enix both just watched as Naruto turned into a mindless killing machine.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU" asked the Vampire

"I am not evil… I am not darkness… and I am not death… I am what evils runs from, I am darker then darkness, and Death is something you would rather have then feel my wrath" said Naruto in a demonic voice

"You are no child, you are the devil himself" said the Vampire

Naruto just disappeared and reappeared in front of the vampire…

"Devil, don't ever compare me to that pussy" said Naruto as he hit the vampire in the face and launched him towards a house

The other vampire in the hole had gotten back up and began to attack Gaara. However Gaara used his sand to deflect his attacks and attack him as well. Enix just kept dodging the attacks of the vampire so he would get himself dirty. Naruto could be seen pounding on the vampire he had hit in the face. The other two tried to help the others but Hinata had caught them by the neck with her chakra whips.

"You will not go near Naruto" said Hinata as he used the chakra to burn them alive on the neck

Naruto was still pounding on the vampire until he formed a rasengan in his hand and drove it right into the heart of the Vampire. Gaara used his sand burial on the vampire completely crushing him in the sand. Enix got tired of dodging so he pulled out a katana and cut the vampire in chunks and making sure he also cut his head in half and sliced up his heart.

Hinata used the chakra whips to burn right through the necks of the vampires causing their heads to falls off. She then created two kunai from her chakra and threw them right into their hearts. The entire gang was now done fighting with the night crawlers.

"Naruto, we noticed that you used half your power against them" said Gaara

"Yes I did" said Naruto

"Why" asked Gaara

"I wanted to make a point" said Naruto

"But these were only pawns, the real demons were not even here" said Gaara

"No, one of them was here… he watched as we took apart his worthless pawns" said Naruto

"I see" said Gaara

"Time for us to head out, we need to find their hide out as soon as possible… if I am right then the king of vampires is there" said Naruto

Meanwhile…

Both Sasuke and Tobi had just finished a battle with a group of vampires as well…

"These things, what the hell are they" asked Sasuke

"They are Vampires" said Tobi

"VAMPIRE" replied Sasuke with shock

"Yes, these that we fought are new members but there are one that have been around a lot longer then most of these countries, and there is one that was around before nin-jutsu was even invented" said Tobi

"…"

"I want you to go to this location that I am about to show you… there you will find the demon king himself, and I want you to destroy him… be careful, because he has something more powerful then your sharingan" said Tobi

Meanwhile…

"So they killed them all… and the one you said with no name has a demonic vive" asked drake

"Yes my Lord"

"I must know who he is" said Drake

"Sir, he wasn't the only one… during the fight I could sense a demonic aura from Gaara of the sand… but his was nothing compared to the nameless one"

"What did it feel like" asked Drake

"Like God himself was there and he used his wrath to punish our men"

"There is only one who could release such a terrible vive like that one, Kyuubi… the nameless one is the Jinchuuriki for the nine tailed fox" said Drake

"But sir, his chakra levels were too high for any human"

"Then he must have mastered Kyuubi's power… but make no mistake his power is no match for my power" said Drake as his eyes revealed a symbol and he used his power on the vampire in front of him…

"Yes your Majesty"

"Now go fourth and together we could free this world of the sun's light forever, for once we give that boy to the Death God, he will grant my wish and I will rule the world" said Drake

"Yes your Majesty"

The 23rd day…

It has been five days since their forth encounter with the vampires. The night stalkers were only attacking small village with no military power. Naruto and the others still traveled searching for the cave that was the tomb of the demon king.

Naruto stared at every lifeless body there was, but he also saw blood stains in area where there were no bodies to be found…

"It would seem that they are recruiting an army for use" said Naruto

"I noticed it too… they must be preparing for us, meaning we must be on the right path" said Gaara

"It would seem like that" said Naruto

Naruto and the other continued to travel as they came across a village that was being targeted by the night crawlers…

"Do you sense them" asked Naruto

"No" said Gaara

"Exactly… they are here in the village, we have to stop them here and now otherwise we will have more trouble in our hands" said Naruto

"Do you really want to save these people, Naruto" asked Gaara

"No, I could careless… however we can not allow their army to grow more and more by the day" said Naruto

Naruto and the others saw them getting ready to attack some of the homes, but before they could do that. Naruto and the others charged at the village and began to take out the vampires on sight. However it was Naruto who continued to charge not paying to much attention to the pawns for this time he saw the knight and decided to take out this chess piece.

The vampire saw Naruto charging so he pulled out his sword and swung it at Naruto, but Naruto dodged and kneed him in the stomach. The vampire then hit Naruto in the face, he then jumped over Naruto and kneed him in the stomach and elbowed him in the back of the neck.

Naruto then pulled put a kunai and shoved it into the guy's ribs and then he grabbed him by the hair and dragged him into a tree breaking it in half and then slamming his head into the ground and crushing it with his foot. When Naruto let go he jumped up in the air and created a rasengan in his hand and launched it at him but the vampire soon disappeared.

Naruto soon landed on the floor and turned his head to find the vampire fixing his neck…

"You are better then expected… you have done something no one in the last one hundred years has done… cause me pain, however its time for you to see our true power… oh and by the way I am Bell… the fifth member in command of the army of Lord Drake"

"I didn't ask for your life story… I never even recalled asking you a question, you will die… end of story" said Naruto as he created his chakra blade

Naruto started swinging his blade at the vampire but he dodged every attack. The Vampire also tried to attack Naruto as well but he also dodged all of them. Gaara and the others had their hands full with 20 of them, all of them pawns but these were stronger then the others.

Naruto then used his chakra to create another Rasengan but the demon caught it with his bare hands and destroyed the sphere of blue chakra. Naruto was shocked to see that he was able to destroy chakra with just his hands. Naruto then punched him in the face by concreting his chakra at the point of his fist and releasing it when he landed the hit.

The Night Crawler flew back and crashed right in the ground. Naruto then took a stance and began to summon his demonic chakra, his eyes became black, his hair was spikier then before, his nails were claws, his teeth were now fangs, his skin was tanned, his clothing began to tare apart.

However soon his skin and nails returned to normal, his hair was also darker then before. His chakra created two wings on his back, chakra wings. When he talked you could hear two voices, both deep and demonic. Naruto just turned his head and stared a hole in the vampire.

"You fell into our trap" said Bell

Soon three more night crawlers appeared…

"I am Sara"

"I am Troy"

"I am Kira"

"These are the other three in command of his Lord's army… each one of them is more powerful then the other" said Bell

Then another one appeared however he was at a distance…

"Hello there, my name is… my named is Hiako" said the demon

"…"

"He is the commander of the entire army of our Lord, and he is the most powerful of all of us" said bell

"So I take it you are the weakest" asked Naruto

Bell became angry with his smart remark and charged at him in full force; however he was sent flying into a bunch of trees from a kick he had received…

"What the hell was that" asked Bell

Naruto just closed his eyes and grinned…

"I didn't do it" said Naruto pointing to another direction…

The others turned their heads and saw a young slim man with a chilly-bowl hair cut, wearing green tights and bandages around his arms…

"My name is Rock Lee… and I have come here to stop this unyouthful curse known as, the night crawlers" said Rock Lee

"Lee I see you did leave Konoha after all" said Naruto

"Yes I did" replied Lee

"Fine, you take them… and I will handle the king bitch" said Naruto as he charged at Hiako

Also charged at Naruto with full force as well…

Meanwhile…

The Vampire Lord known as Drake was sitting in his room…

"I see you have come to try and kill me, no" asked Drake

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha… and I have been ordered by Madara Uchiha to eliminate the one known as the Geass User, Count Dracula… the Legend of the night" said Sasuke

"So Madara knows about my Geass" asked Drake

"Yes, it would seem that you are able to control people with it making it easier for you to victimize them… also that would explain why everyone has such great power and speed… Madara told me that once you are gone then all of the victims that are under your control will return to normal" said Sasuke

"You are right, my Geass has the ability to give people any power I want… also I can control people with it as well" said Drake

"Meaning, this vampire legend is all bullshit" said Sasuke

"Not true, you see this isn't my true body… a long time ago, the villagers gathered together and stabbed my heart while I was asleep, however before they could kill my body I had receive word that they would try and kill me, so I used my Geass and gave one of my followers my powers… however he was still a human so virus in my blood was gone forever, but in time I learned that my Geass was also transferred and I could use it to give people the power of the night stalker" said Drake

"You are a fake… the death god would be able to revive your body and the others would really die if they were in the sun light, since you made them like that… however the virus can not be passed on… if you want new members in your army you would have to use Geass on them" said Sasuke

"You have figured out that I need the death god, however there is only one person the death god will take as a gift for restoring my body and powers… he wants the boy of legend, or he wants the Golden Warrior" said Drake

"People with real vampire abilities expect for the fact that the virus will not be passed on, and you are after Naruto aren't you" asked Sasuke

"How do you know about him" asked Drake

"Me and him were once best friends, however we are destined to fight to the death" said Sasuke

"I see… well I am afraid I cannot allow you to leave now that you have learned my secret" said Drake

"You are nothing to me" said Sasuke as he activated his Sharingan

Drake charged at Sasuke…

Sasuke pulled out his sword and tried to slash Drake but he dodged and pulled out a sword of his own. Sasuke and Drake both swung and spun their swords in the air in attempt to strike the other. When the blades clashed, sparks flew from the blades as the intensity of the fight would continue to grow.

Both Sasuke and Drake released their full power little by little with every swing, however the way they released it made the area unstable and the ground would began to shake and the cave began to crumble.

Meanwhile…

Naruto and Hiako were fighting using their fist only, Naruto tried to use his shadow clone jutsu but it failed since he would take them out in the blink of an eye. Rock Lee also fought against the others but was able to avoid getting bitten by any of them. Hinata and the others killed off the pawns and left to try and help Lee and Naruto.

As their fight continued Sasuke and Drake both had their hand full with each other. Naruto tried to use his chakra blade but it wasn't enough to kill Hiako. Naruto then bit his finger and sucked on some his finger to get some blood. He then disappeared and reappeared behind Hiako. But before he could attack, he vanished…

"WHAT THE HELL" said Hiako

Everyone soon stopped fighting and turned to see where Naruto vanished…

He was completely gone, his chakra could not be sense for miles….

Sasuke and Drake both continued to fight but then Sasuke fused his blade with his chidori and swung it at Drake cutting his left arm in half…

Drake then jumped back and used his energy to create another arm, his body formed an arm with some kind of liquid and then his flesh covered the liquid and then his arm was back. Sasuke then charged at Drake and swung the Sword one more time but then he stopped when Drake grabbed it with his bare hand.

"You are losing chakra… you have lost too much for you to even try and fight against me" said Drake before he was hit in the face…

"WTF" said Drake

He looked around and then he saw Naruto standing in front of him, Naruto then turned around and hit Drake in the face with his elbow, and then he kicked him in the stomach and then he kicked him in the face as well sending him flying right into a wall.

Naruto then turned his head to see Sasuke, they both nodded and took a stance…

"How did you get here" asked Sasuke

"I don't know… I heard a voice tell me that, time was running out and that we need to end this now… he also explained everything, including how this guy is just a fake and the real one is really gone and once he is dead all this shit will be over" said Naruto

Drake then got back up and stared at both of them…

"You fool, do you really believe that you can beat me" said Drake

Drake then stared at Sasuke and used his Geass on him…

"Sasuke, I order you to kill Naruto" said Drake

Sasuke soon fell victim to his Geass and had no choice but to follow his order…

"Yes your Majesty" said Sasuke

Sasuke then used his blade and fused it with his chidori and swung it at Naruto…

Naruto created two chakra blades and used both of them to fight against Sasuke…

The battle was long and fierce, they both gave everything they had, truly a sight to behold…

Both the chidori blade and the chakra released so many colors when they clashed that it was horrible and beautiful at the same time. Naruto and Sasuke both continued to fight but then Drake walked over and stared at Naruto…

"You will not win, even if you beat him… you will have used all of your chakra and then you will be easy picking for me" said Drake

About an Hour later, both Naruto and Sasuke were out of it…

They had used most of their chakra and yet the fight was still going on…

"It's only a matter of time" said Drake

However after saying that he released his Geass on Sasuke and then ran and hit both of them in the face and sent them crashing into a wall…

"You see I have won… all this was just a waste of time in your part… time for me…" said Drake before he was sent flying through a wall…

Sasuke and Naruto both couldn't really see anymore but they heard Drake crash into the wall. They tried to see who it was but then Drake yelled something…

"WHO THE HELL DID THAT" asked an angry Drake

He turned his head and fell into a complete shock to see who it was…

"NO, you it can't be… how can you be here… there is no way" said Drake

"Your rain is over, I have come here to stop you once and for all"

"But how can you be alive, you should have died 300 years ago… this is impossible" said Drake as he continued to shake

"Your Judgment is here"

A light could be seen and the in an instant, the sound of Drake's yells could be heard louder then anything you could ever imagine. Drake tried to fight back but the fighter was just too much for him.

"This is no fair, you are a fucking God… you are the damn Gol…" said Drake before he received a beam of energy through his heart

"You will no longer terrorize this world"

The warrior then picked up Sasuke and Naruto and teleported them to their homes as well…

He took Sasuke and left him in front of his hideout where Tobi was, and he took Naruto back to his house where he would rest…

"You too did very well… however that was fight I had to get involved in"

Meanwhile…

Gaara and the others continued to fight until the five began to cry in pain and then in the beam of light, they all exploded. The remaining night stalkers returned to normal. The fight was finally over.

Gaara and the other returned to find Naruto, however Rock Lee returned to his hide out…

The Next Day, the sun rose again and the sun's light shined on the world. Naruto got up and so did Sasuke in his hideout…

However Naruto and Sasuke both couldn't figure out who it was that saved them…

Nor Tobi, Gaara, or anyone they knew was there to help them…

Maybe in time they would learn the truth…

And the Power of Geass will never cross their paths' again…

Naruto will have to learn that, there is a much bigger universe out there with powers even greater then his…

Geass, Vampires, and Gods… all of this was the beginning and he would have to become greater then all of them…

End of Story

What did you think, please review and comment…

This was a short Movie Special… none of it will affect the series, and I hate to say this but I made the mistake of putting a spoiler in this movie for the next few chapters…

Can you figure it out, also Tune in for Chapter XVIII: The Ultimate Alliance

And I have decided on how the story will end and trust me it will knock your shoes off... something you never saw coming will hit you in the face… the ending will leave so many people upset and so many questions unanswered however the story will more then likely have a squeal now, but I haven't decided… you need to go now and vote if you want there to be a squeal to his story…


	20. The Ultimate Alliance

Naruto Unleashed

Naruto Unleashed

Chapter XVIII: The Ultimate Alliance

Naruto was outside his home standing on top of a tree watching the skies move as the day was now ending…

"Konoha you will pay for all the pain you caused me and Hinata… I promise" said Naruto

Hinata soon came over and called Naruto. Naruto jumped from the floor to the ground and stared at Hinata…

"Yes" asked Naruto

"Naruto there is something I wanted to ask you" said Hinata

"What is it" asked Naruto

"Will when we get to Konoha, I wanted to ask if you would leave the Hyuga house and my former teammates to me" asked Hinata

"Very well, I was going to allow you to kill them anyway" said Naruto

Hinata then ran over and kissed Naruto on the lips again, when she finished she walked back inside the house and Naruto stood there with yet another tear running down his face…

'Why is it that every time she kisses me I begin to show emotions, I don't understand… I taught Pein took away my emotions'-Naruto

Gaara soon walked over and stared at Naruto…

"Naruto, are you going to gather more members to help us or is this it for the group" asked Gaara

"Why do you ask" asked Naruto

"Well believe it or not we would die if we took them on by ourselves" replied Gaara

"Yes I know, even with the power of the nine tailed fox… I could never make it out alive just by myself" said Naruto

"Then what do we do, none of the villages will side with us and the remaining members of Akatsuki have all been killed by a man named Tobi" said Gaara

"We will have to try, otherwise we will all die" said Naruto

Meanwhile…

"Sasuke you will never be powerful enough to defeat Naruto… if he unleashed his full power on you, he would be killed in five seconds, however I have come up with a plan that will help you destroy Naruto" said Tobi

"How will you be able to help me, my sharingan is now enough to stop him" said Sasuke

"I have known about a power even greater then the Sharingan, this power has been used by many people who have been called gods and tyrants in the past… the power of …"

Meanwhile…

"Master Danzou… you summoned me" asked Sai

"Sai, yes I did… you see I have been training you since they day you were born… and even if I am not your father you were always like a son… when the time comes you will have the chance of killing both Sasuke and Naruto, then the prophecy will not come true… for the two heroes that save the world will have to first venture into darkness" said Danzou

"Master I will not fail you" said Sai

"Once Naruto and the others are out of our way, we can take over this village and used the military power to take over the rest of the world" said Danzou

"Sir, what about the two Jinchuuriki that are here" asked Sai

"Well we will leave them to Naruto, once they kill each other… you will finish the job" said Danzou

"Yes Master" said Sai as he left the room

'It would seem that Master Danzou has no idea about Yahiko's plan to destroy Naruto and the village as well... once this is all over I will finally have the power, the ultimate power'-Sai

As Sai continued to walk towards the training grounds, Hiashi was in his mansion thinking about Naruto's invasion…

'The demon child will be invading the village in a few days, once he arrives we will allow him to destroy everyone that stands in our way and then we will take him out, once everyone is gone we will take this village and shape it into our own place… we will be in control of Konoha'-Hiashi

"Sir I have received word that the Elders plan on setting a front line in front of the village when Naruto arrives, they have asked that all Hyuga clan members to enlist in the military power of Konoha"

"We will not enlist, we will guard our manner and our clan but not the entire village, we have to look after our selves… tell the elders that Hiashi refuses" said Hiashi

"Yes, My Lord"

'Once everyone is gone I will rule this entire country and then I will also take over the other countries as well'-Hiashi

Meanwhile…

'Nagato, you were always trying to do the impossible, but look what that got you… when I left to receive training from Madara himself, I became even more power then you could ever dream of… I was the one hand chosen to destroy Konoha, but now I have to fight against your student that you couldn't control… once he is gone I will destroy Konoha myself and then I will kill Madara Uchiha and became the most powerful alive… Konan you always followed Nagato no matter what, you fell for him and see what that got you as well… you were killed… there is only one person I will not kill in this world, Master Jiraiya'-Yahiko

Meanwhile…

There was a figure walking towards Konoha but when he got to the border he turned around and started walking the other direction…

'It's not time yet for me to go and destroy Konoha, there is something I need to do first… I know were you are located demon, and once I find you… I will kill you and your little friends as well'

As the figure continued to walk towards Naruto location, Naruto and the others were now preparing their weapons for the battle ahead…

"Naruto don't you need to prepare some things as well" asked Gaara

"No I don't, just like you I don't need weapons… I create my own, just like you only use your sand" said Naruto

"Very Well then" replied Gaara

As Naruto walked off he stop in his tracks…

"What do you want" asked Naruto

There was no one there but then a figure jumped down on the floor from the trees…

"I have come here to join your team in destroying Konoha"

"Oh really, why would you want to do that" asked Naruto

"Because they also mistreated me, they used me and treated me like shit"

"Very well, you may join" said Naruto

"Thank you very much; I will use the power of youth to be victorious"

"Sure thing, Rock Lee" said Naruto

The Next Day…

Naruto was outside watching the sky again when he moved his hand in front of his face and caught a kunai that was thrown at him…

"I see you were alive after all" said an annoyed Naruto

"Yes, I have come here to destroy you for destroying my master… Orochimaru"

"So what was your new name… Gaymaru, child molester, boy lover, or Michael Jackson" said Naruto

"You sorry son of a bitch… you will remember the name, Kabutomaru"

End of Chapter

So what did you think, please review and comment…

Please vote to see if I really should make a squeal…

Also the ending is very near… with only seven more chapters to go… will more like 6 and a movie special…

Tune in for a very special chapter…

_**CHAPTER ZERO: The Legend of The Golden Warrior**_

Also…

Chapter XIX: Enter Kabutomaru

Before I end this chapter there are a few things that I wanted to get off my chest… first off Kabutomaru is a real character from the manga… also I never intended for this story to carry on for so long, to tell the truth I was going to end it with Chapter Ten and the movie special was a gift for delaying the story when Ike came around… the story has taken a twist that even I never expected… I hope everyone enjoys the story because I have an epic ending in store… everyone has their Day of Reckoning…

Also for everyone out there, I made a story called Naruto's Day of Reckoning… that was my first ever evil Naruto fanfiction… well this is the second… I am very proud of this story, this one has already beaten my other story Konoha High in the number of visitors… and not to mentions the amount of people that have this under favs and alerts… so for the fans I wasn't going to make another movie special but I am going to let you decided… should I make another besides the ending one… Naruto (Naruto Unleashed) vs. Naruto (Naruto's Day of Reckoning)… you get to decided, to vote all you have to do it send me a message on fanfiction, not on the review thing but on the message thing… all this is in honor of you the fans and WWE Cyber Sunday…

WWE Cyber Sunday, live this Sunday on pay-per-view


	21. Story Special: Chapter Zero

Naruto Unleashed: The Chaos Stones

Naruto Unleashed

A very special Chapter, this is not a movie special… everything in this chapter will affect the series…

_**Chapter Zero: The Legend of the Golden Warrior**_

Minato was on his way home from a mission he had just done with his team. He wanted to get home and see Kashin since she was now pregnant with his new child. However it would seem that Obito was still bugging him about the free dinner he promised them if they finished the mission quickly…

"Come on Sensei… you promised us free food" said Obito

"Well I only said that so you would finish quicker" said Minato

Obito continued to bug him until Minato decided to just take them to get some food. When they got to a restaurant, Kakashi sat in one seat and Rin ran over to sit next to him. Obito wanted to sit next to her but Minato told him to sit next to him instead. Once they ordered and wait, Obito stared at Kakashi and then at Minato…

"Sensei I asked Kakashi over here but he doesn't know anything… so he insisted that we asked you..." said Obito

"What is it" said Minato as he gave them a weird face thinking he was going to have to give them the talk

"Can you tell us about… The legend of the Golden Warrior" asked Obito

Minato just stared at then and let out a big sigh…

"Well… based on what I was told, he is a god who was born human… he was sent to another planet, there he was found and raised to become a great fighter… he used his unnatural strength and agility to help fight evil… he was a child and yet he was strong enough to take out armies" said Minato

Kakashi looked at him and made a face…

"I think there should be more then that" said Kakashi

"Well, this man grew up to be the strongest fighter on his planet… his speed and strength could not be matched… he was even faster then me… he could fly as well, he was the god sent to save the planet… his planet of birth was destroyed and he was sent to his new planet by spaceship to live out his new life… his entire race was destroyed" said Minato

"What about the Tyrant" asked Kakashi

"The Tyrant was an alien who ruled over the entire universe with an iron fist… his power was far beyond anything you could ever dream of… the tyrant was defeated years after by the golden warrior… but the rest is a mystery to me, I never got the info on the rest" said Minato

"I see" said Kakashi

After they finished eating, Minato ran off to see Kashin and his unborn child…

When he got home he found his wife rubbing her stomach…

"How is my soon to be wife and unborn son" said Minato

"We are doing good thank you very much" replied Kushina with a smile

Minato walked over and kiss his so to be wife in the lips and then smiled at her...

Minato then turned his head and stared at the door, he face expression turn from a loving one to a serious one…

"What is wrong Minato" asked Kushina

"I don't know, I can feel a massive life force but I can't tell if it's evil or a good… and it feels like its not even from this world" said Minato

Minato made his way to the door and as soon as he opened it he saw man standing right outside the door…

"Can I help you" asked Minato with a serious tone

"Hi there, I came here to talk to you"

"About what" asked Minato still not showing any signs of friendliness

"I want to talk to you about the visions you have been having and your unborn son"

Minato then went from having a serious face to having a face of shock, how did this man know about his visions. Not a single person knew about them, not even Kushina. Minato then allowed the man to come inside his house and then he sat down at the table with him…

"Oh hello there" said Kushina

"Hello"

"Um… Kushina can you give us some time to talk alone, if you don't mind" asked Minato

"No problem, I promised Tsunade I would visit her today" said Kushina

"Ok then" said Minato with a smile

Kushina soon left the house and Minato stared at the man…

"How do you know about my visions" asked Minato

"I read your mind"

"You can read minds" asked Minato

"Well it was hard at first but I learned that when you stare into a person's eyes you can see their whole life's story"

"I see, but what could you do to help me" asked Minato

"Well its about your unborn son, there is a prophecy… one day the students of the Golden warrior will rise and become one… they will bring the universe out of the chaos that it is in"

"How do know about the prophecy, it was lost along with the story of the Golden Warrior" said Minato

"Well let's just say I have my ways"

Minato then took a closer look at the man and saw something that he never would have expected to see…

"You are him aren't you, you are the golden warrior" asked Minato

"Yeah, I was known as something else, but the clothes are a dead giveaway"

Minato soon got off his chair and kneeled in front of the warrior…

"You are the god that save the universe from the tyrant, you saved everyone when he rose and took over the universe… you defeated his armies and you took him down as well… you are the god that saved this world and countless others… your Majesty" said Minato

"Well I'm no king, but I didn't know people considered me a god"

"Yes my lord, you are a god among gods… it is said that you came from heaven itself to slay evil" said Minato

"I guess"

"But I can't figure out what my son has to do with the prophecy" asked Minato

"I will train him when he is older, however he will be faced with the ultimate challenge… when that time comes, he have to show everyone that he is the chosen one along with my other student"

"I see… can I ask you something" asked Minato

"Sure"

"Will you fight me" asked Minato

"What?"

"Well here on this world I am known as the yellow flash… the fastest man on the face of this earth… however I want to see how I stand against the golden warrior in speed" said Minato

"Sure, I will fight you"

One Hour Later…

Minato and the warrior were both outside in the training grounds getting ready for their fight…

"You may begin when you are ready"

"Very well then" said Minato

Minato then charged at the warrior with his full speed, he moved so fast that it would leave a yellow after image. When he tried to hit the warrior, he just missed the attack however the warrior hadn't moved an inch. Minato then tried it again but he missed again. Minato was trying to figure out why he was missing, when he looked at the ground he noticed the grass had been stepped on. He figured out that he did move but he moved so fast that he made it look like he never did.

Minato then ran behind and tried to kick him but the warrior ducked and then gave him a light chop on the back of the neck…

Half an hour later…

Minato woke up and found himself on the ground in front of the golden warrior…

"You truly are a god" said Minato

The warrior just smiled…

"Minato I promise that I will watch over your son and make sure nothing happens to stop his destiny from coming true"

"Thank You…" said Minato

End of Chapter

So what did you think, please review and comment

This was Chapter Zero, meaning this was based on what happen before chapter one…

This was a one time thing but there might be a chapter zero- II…

Tune in for chapter XIX: Enter Kabutomaru


	22. Enter Kabutomaru

Naruto Unleashed

Naruto Unleashed

Chapter XIX: Enter Kabutomaru

Kabutomaru was staring in the cold eyes of the merciless killer named, Naruto. He stared and him hoping to get some kind of reaction from him but instead he received nothing. Naruto just closed his eyes and let out a small sigh…

"This is pointless, if I have to kill you then I will… you should have just walked away when you had the chance" said Naruto

"I will never allow you to get away with the murder of Lord Orochimaru" said Kabutomaru

"Right, the man that only recruits young boys in to his secret hideout" said Naruto

"You know nothing about Lord Orochimaru" replied Kabutomaru with up most anger

"You may think that I don't know a thing, however I know that once you run out of chakra then healing yourself would be impossible… also I know that you have the ability to heal yourself almost a hundred percent of the time" replied Naruto

"You are going to die here Kyuubi vessel… and once you are gone I will destroy Konoha myself and then I will finish the Akatsuki clan myself" said Kabutomaru as he gave a psychotic look

"You have finally lost it… not only are you crazy but you also finally have some of Orochimaru in you" said Naruto

"You stupid idiot, you have no idea… you really do think that you are the most powerful of all the Jinchuuriki, but I know of one even more powerful then you… for the first time in centuries another demon was born… the 13th tailed demon was born" said Kabutomaru

"How is that even possible, there are only 9 demons… he would be the 10th one if he was the new born" said Naruto

"Yes he would… but in a way he is the one who was sent here to stop you by the gods themselves, so instead of 10 tails he has 13" said Kabutomaru

"You are so full of shit" said Naruto

Naruto then formed and created a chakra blade in his hand and pointed it at Kabutomaru…

"Today you will die, and this time you won't come back to life" said Naruto as he gave Kabutomaru a death glare

Kabutomaru then turned his hands into snakes and launched them at Naruto. Naruto dodged and cut some of the snakes but every time he did two more would appear…

Meanwhile…

Sasuke was still training with Tobi in his cave, Tobi soon signaled for them to stop and then Sasuke soon fell to the ground and closed his eyes as he tried to catch his breath…

"Sasuke, you are the last of the Uchiha clan… however there is something you must know, even when this training is finished you will not be able to defeat Naruto on your own… however once your training is complete your body will be able to handle what I have planned… you see I plan on fusing our powers together in order to fight Naruto" said Tobi

"Fusing out powers?" asked Sasuke in confusion

"You will know in time, just I told you about the golden warrior" replied Tobi

"Yes I remember, he is a god who is to train Naruto and another person… the golden warrior is the god who fought in the magical golden armor to defeat the evil tyrant" said Sasuke

"Yes that's the one" said Tobi

…meanwhile in Konoha…

Sakura was training very hard with Kiba, Shino, Akamaru, and Sai as well. Sakura wanted to make sure she was ready for Naruto when he got there; she was going to be the one to kill him. Over the years he caused Sasuke so much pain that he would even take it out on her, but now she was going to make him pay for all his sins. She was even going to make him pay for killing Ino, Tenten, Neji, and Choji.

Kiba on the other hand wanted to get his hands on Naruto for making Hinata fall in love with him. Ever since Kiba first teamed up with Hinata, all he could think about was getting inside her pants; however she never fell for him since he was madly in love with the orange jumpsuit wearing ninja.

Shino wanted to fight against him because deep down in his heart, Shino had fallen in love with Kiba and the only thing he wanted was for Kiba to be happy. However Kiba wasn't happy because he blames Naruto for Hinata not putting out, and Kiba not getting what he wanted made Shino angry. In a way it was strange but Shino knew their love could never be.

Sai only trained as a way to kill some time, the entire time he knew Sakura and Sasuke, Sai was holding back and hiding his real strength. He didn't want them to know he was more powerful then most of the ninjas in the village. He wanted to kill Naruto since it was his mission in the first place. He had no emotional bonds with him because he didn't care or know him.

Danzou also prepared for the worst if Naruto was able to finish off most of the ninja in Konoha, he would make sure he would still be able to win the battle. Kakashi just sat in his home looking at old pictures of his group and cried at the fact that he let Naruto down so many years ago. He didn't want to fight Naruto but he knew the only way to make up for his sins was to confront Naruto and fight him to the death.

Back to Naruto and Kabutomaru…

Kabutomaru since continued to unleash his snakes at Naruto, however Naruto was able to dodge most of them and cut the remaining ones. Naruto soon got in striking range of Kabutomaru and swung his sword cutting his shoulder causing it to drip blood all the way down to his fingers and causing it to drip off his fingers. Naruto then swung the sword again but missed.

Kabutomaru head butted Naruto and then he used one of his arms and turned it into a snake and wrapped it around Naruto. Naruto was being crushed but then his body began to heat up and soon the snake that was wrapped around his body was destroyed and a sphere of red chakra surround his body. Naruto soon created a second chakra blade and connected both of them and made a double sided chakra blade.

(Think Darth Maul in star wars episode one)

Naruto then started swinging it around cutting the snakes that made up Kabutomaru's arm. He would spin the blade and twirl it as well. It was like watching a beautiful dance, that could bring death at any given moment. Kabutomaru then bit his finger and summoned a giant snake.

"Now that I have summoned Orochimaru's secret weapon… you have no chance in beating me now" said Kabutomaru

Naruto just ignored him and stared at a different direction, his eyes were following something else. He would move them and also move his head a little as well, he followed the movements until he looked up at Kabutomaru and just watched as the snake would burst into a rain fall of blood. Soon the snake's body fell apart into different chunks of flesh.

Kabutomaru jumped off and landed on his feet. He stared at Naruto in disbelief, he asked himself if it was Naruto who did that but then he also remembered that he took noticed that Naruto was following the movement of someone else.

Kabutomaru and Naruto both turned their heads and saw a women with short redish hair and a large Katana on her back…

"Who the fuck are you" asked an angry Kabutomaru

"My named is important right now"

Naruto then vanished in the blink of an eye and reappeared in front of the women with his chakra blade on her throat (all this happen in less then a second)…

"Tell me your name otherwise you will be killed" said Naruto

The women just grinned and vanished, she reappeared with her Katana in her hand pointing it at Naruto back…

"You really think you can beat me like that"

Naruto then vanished into a poof of smoke, revealing to everyone that it was only a shadow clone. He soon reappeared in front of her with his hand on her throat and his chakra blade pointed at her heart…

"You will tell me now, otherwise I will kill you" stated Naruto

"You might not remember me or my name… I am Kushina"

End of Chapter

So what did you think, please review and comment.

Kushina!... She is alive, and she has appeared and has confronted Naruto. Also was Kabutomaru telling the truth about the 13th Jinchuuriki or was it all bullshit… What does Tobi mean about fusing their powers… should Sakura be killed or allowed to live… if the golden warrior said he would watch Naruto in the first place then why did he allow all this to happen… also what role will Kushina play in this story.

Tune in next time for Chapter XX: May The Truth be Told

Only six more chapters till the end of the story, you have to continued to read to see how it all ends, will Konoha die… will Naruto live, and will he and Hinata finally be the couple everyone wants, will Sakura be killed and will Sasuke stop being emo… find out, because once it all ends you are going to want more…


	23. May The Truth Be Told

Naruto Unleashed

Chapter XX: May The Truth Be Told

Naruto was holding his mother by the neck with his chakra blade pointed at her heart. He didn't loosen his grip for one bit. He did know her so he could care less what her name was, all he wanted was for her to get out of his way…

"I don't care what your name is" said Naruto still pointing the blade at her heart

Kabutomaru soon charged at Naruto and Kushina and tried to attack them both. Naruto dodged and kicked him in the back and elbowed him as well. He then singled for something, out of no where Hinata appeared and performed Neji's move on him; the 8 tri-gram 128 palm jutsu.

She hit every move as if she was performing a dance of some kind. Soon Kabutomaru fell to the ground and began to cough up blood. Naruto grin at Kabutomaru, he began to walks towards him until Kushina cuts him off.

"What are you doing Naruto" asked an angry Kushina

Naruto continued to walk towards Kabutomaru and just slapped Kushina across the face. Kushina took out her katana and tried to strike Naruto with it. Naruto put his hand out and caught the blade with his bare hands. Kushina was surprise to see that he had no cuts or scratches. Naruto just pumped some chakra to his hand and broke the blade in half.

Kushina once again tried to get in Naruto's way but Hinata jumped in front of her…

"I will not allow you to get in the way of Lord Naruto" said Hinata

Kushina pulled out another blade and swung it at Hinata but she just dodged the attack and grabbed her arm and kneed her in the ribs and twisted her arm and made her drop the blade. Kushina then raised her leg and kicked Hinata in the face and then she elbowed her in the stomach. Kushina was able to break free from Hinata and dash in front of Naruto who was already in front of Kabutomaru.

"Naruto you need to stop" said Kushina

"Why should I… who are you to tell me what to do" said Naruto

"I am your mother" said Kushina as a tear ran down her face

"My mother" said Naruto, still not showing any emotion

"I know it sounds strange but I am your mother" said Kushina as another tear ran down her face

Hinata had stopped and stared at Kushina in shock, it was hard for any one of them believe that this woman was really Naruto's mother…

"Even if you are my mother, I will not allow you to get in my way of completing my mission" said Naruto

"Naruto please" said Kushina

She then ran and hugged Naruto tightly, as a fall of tears ran down her face…

"It's all my fault, It's all my fault you ended up like this" said Kushina

"How would something like that be your fault" asked Naruto still showing no emotion

"After you became a ninja of Konoha, it was my wish to allow you to grow up on your own with out me or him watching you" said Kushina

"You were alive this entire time and yet when the village mistreated me, you just sat there and watched" asked an emotionless Naruto

"There was nothing we could do unless your life was being threaten" said Kushina as she cried even more

"…"

"Before your father became Hokage, he met a man who was to watch over you in case anything happen to us… when your father died, he was going to care for you but I took that job and told him I would watch over you" said Kushina

"You mean the golden warrior… he told him you would watch over me and yet you left me to suffer all those years and you allowed Pein to take me in and turn me into what I am today" said Naruto

"I know what I did was wrong but you have to know everything that went on…

_Flashback…_

"_Minato is gone now, and as promised I will care for Naruto until it is time for his training"_

"_Wait, I know you were to take him but leave him to me… I am his mother, should be the one who raises him" said Kushina_

"_I made a promise to watch him, even you agreed to allow me to watch over him… if you take him under your wing then he will grow up alone, since you were exiled from Konoha"_

"_Yes I know, it was the only way they would allow Naruto to live in the village" said Kushina_

"_The prophecy has to be fulfilled no matter what; the two chosen children must complete it to bring the universe out of chaos"_

"_I know Naruto is one of the chosen children of prophecy but still I am his mother and I should be the one who takes after him" said Kushina_

_End of Flashback…_

"None of this concerns me now, when I was under Lord Pein… he would give me my missions and I would complete them… and I told him that I would complete those missions and kill anyone that stood in my way, that also goes for you… even if you are my mother" said Naruto shoving Kushina to the side and causing her to fall to the ground

She soon got back up and gave Naruto a death glare, but as she stared at Naruto tears could also be seen running down her face…

"I know I screwed up, I let you down… had I let you become a monster but I can make it all up to you… together we can bring your old self back" said Kushina

Naruto turned his head and stared a hole through her…

"I am who I am… this is me and I will stop at nothing until Konoha has burned to the ground, even if I have to kill you… and trust me I wouldn't even think twice about it and I wouldn't regret it later either" said Naruto

"Naruto please, I want to change you… I know somewhere deep down inside your heart the boy who once cared about all his friends is still in there" said Kushina

Naruto then reached into his pocket and then in the blink of an eye he threw a small nail he found on the floor into the head of Kabutomaru, the nail went into his brain and came out through the back of his head. Kabutomaru could dodge or even move because of Hinata's attack, and since she had cut off his chakra flow he could use any jutsus to help himself either.

Naruto then turned his head and stared at Kushina…

"Now tell me the truth, you know if there is really a 13th tailed Jinchuuriki" asked Naruto

Kushina stood back on her feet as she dusted herself off, she kept her head lowered until she slowly raise it staring Naruto dead in the eyes. Kushina had stains on her face from all the tears, but fresh one could also be seen falling down her face.

"There really is a 13th Jinchuuriki out there" said Kushina

"Who is the 13th tailed Jinchuuriki" said Naruto as he held his chakra blade at Kushina's neck

"Are you going to kill me" asked Kushina

"If you get in my way then I will" said Naruto

"You really are a ruthless killer now, you have lost your emotions" said Kushina

She then pulled out her blade and point it at Naruto as she jumped away from his reach…

"I will not allow you to follow the path you are going right now" said Kushina

Naruto then dashed at her getting ready to strike her down…

"I told you will not let you stand in my way" said Naruto

But before he got there and attacked his own mother, Hinata jumped in front of him and hugged him tightly to stop him from killing his only family…

"Naruto, please… don't do it" said Hinata as she cried on his chest

Naruto then felt faint and released his chakra causing the blade to vanish, he soon felt light headed and then he passed out…

Meanwhile…

"Sasuke you will have to fight Naruto in three more days, however your training will not be complete until you are able to use my power" said Tobi

"But how" asked Sasuke

"A long time ago I was able to control the Kyuubi demon… do you how I did it" asked Tobi

"I taught you controlled it by using the Sharingan" replied Sasuke

"Yes but there was more to it" said Tobi

"More" said Sasuke in confusion

"Yes… have you ever heard of something called… Geass" said Tobi

End of Chapter

So what did you think, please review and comment.

A/N: I didn't know what happen, Kushina appearing in the story was a mistake but I decided to roll with it… I will more then likely make the squeal a oneshot depending how the story ends… I already how it will all end, but you don't know yet, because there is more then meets the eye…

With only five chapters left, you have to find out how it all ends…

Tune in next time for… Chapter XXI: A Geass Sharingan

Also remember Chapter 25 is being called…

Movie Special: CH25 Naruto Unleashed


	24. A Sharingan Geass and the truth

Naruto Unleashed

This is filler…

This all takes place after the meeting with the Golden Warrior God, and around the same time Minato confronts Kyuubi…

Chapter XXI: A Sharingan Geass and the truth behind it all…

Kushina was lying in a bed in the hospital with the 3rd Hokage standing next to her…

"Minato is now on his way to the battle grounds, he is going to seal the demon inside of Naruto" said Kushina

"I suppose this is the only way, however the village will never see Naruto as the hero Minato wants them to see him as… he will be treated as a demon" said the 3rd Hokage

"No he will not, you will see… he will be treated as a hero, since he is the child of prophecy" replied Kushina

The Next Day…

The village lied in ruins after the brutal attack of the nine tailed demon fox, as the young baby named Naruto lied in the hospital as part of the new born batch. Kushina was carried to the council meeting in a wheel chair…

"So Kushina you have decided to join us" said Hiashi

"Yes, I heard there was a meeting about my son so I had to make sure I was here no matter what" said Kushina

The 3rd Hokage joins the conversation…

"Ok then settle down, this meeting has come to order… we are here to discuss about the new born" said The 3rd

"What is there to talk about, we have to kill him or have him exiled"

Kushina screams in rage…

"I will not allow you to harm my son" said Kushina in rage

"Kushina, he might be your son but he is the Kyuubi demon"

"No he is not" said Kushina as a tear began to run down her face

"Listen, me and my clan have agreed that the boy be exiled… not killed" said Hiashi

"Well let us think about this" said the 3rd

"What is there to think about, once the kid grows up he is going to destroy us all"

"He would never do such a thing, I will raise him to protect this village with his life like the other ninja" said Kushina

"Don't be stupid, he is a monster and like a monster he should be killed"

"I don't believe killing the boy would be a good idea" said the 3rd

"Why not, he is the reason why the 4th is now dead… and on top of all that he killed countless ninja during the battle last night"

"Naruto is not the demon, he is only holding the demon… he is not going to harm anyone unless the seal is broken and even at that he would more then likely control his emotions" said the 3rd

"You stupid old man, are you insane… I have a clan to look after, I will not put my future daughter in danger just because you feel sorry for the child" said Hiashi

"Didn't you say that we shouldn't kill him" asked the 3rd

"I did, but I don't want him here in the village" said Hiashi

"That's right, if he ever turned on us… Kushina would only protect him and allow him to destroy us all"

"No I would not, he is my son and I would never allow him to do such a thing" said Kushina

"The 4th sealed the demon inside his son to protect us all… he did this hoping we would accept Naruto as a hero" said the 3rd

"He is just as crazy as Kushina"

"Yes, we must kill the boy now or have him exiled"

"I will not exile a baby or murder him… we have to think of something else" said the 3rd

"Regardless I had my men take and bring the child here today" said Hiashi singling for some of his clan members to bring baby Naruto to the room in a small bed

"What is the meaning of this" asked an angry 3rd

"I want us to deal with this now, so what we decide on… the baby will already be here for us to deal with him" said Hiashi

Kushina tried to get to her feet but she was still very weak since Naruto's birth…

"You will not touch my child" said Kushina

As soon as she said that a member of the council pulled out a kunai and threw it at the baby, the 3rd Hokage or Kushina were unable to stop it. Before it could reach Naruto, someone had knocked it to the side. Everyone in the room saw a man standing in the middle of the floor in front of the baby. The man was wearing a black robe and his voice sound a little deep, as if he was furious at them…

"You will not harm this child… if you try to lay a single finger on him, then I will personally end your life there and then" said the man

"Who are you" demanding Hiashi

"That is not for you to know" said the man

Hiashi then jumped in front of the man and took his gentle fist stance, he then began to try and strike the man in the black robe. He dodged the first few strikes, however the Hiashi soon began to attack twice as fast every time, however the man was able to dodge every attack with ease. Hiashi soon stopped and the man vanished in the blink of an eye and reappeared behind Hiashi.

He chopped Hiashi in the back of the neck and knocked him out cold. Hiashi fell to the ground but the man caught him by the shirt and let him down slowly…

"I will not allow anyone to kill this child, and what I did to this man is just a sample of what I can do" said the man

Soon a huge number of Hyuga clan members appeared and formed a circle around the man. The man did nothing but stand still, soon the ninja of the Hyuga clan began to throw a large number of Kunai and other weapons. However the man just screamed and a large sphere of energy appeared and destroyed the weapons being thrown at him and the baby.

The Hyuga clan ninja stood in total shock, this man destroyed everything they threw at him with out even trying. Soon the man vanished and appeared in the same spot, he was gone for a second and soon he was back as if he never left. About three seconds later, every member of the Hyuga clan that attacked him fell to the ground.

"I didn't kill them, but know this I will not allow you to kill the child" said the man

"That is fine but we will not allow him to live in the village"

"WAIT" yelled Kushina

"What is it now?"

"Please allow Naruto to live in the village, and in exchange I will be the one who will be exiled from the village" said Kushina as she began to cry

"If you leave the child stays, but know this… we will not reveal to the child who his parents are or even that you are still alive… also the village has the right to treat him as they please"

"However we will not kill the boy" said the 3rd as he lowered his head

"Remember before any of you even try to kill him I will step in and handle you myself" said the black robed man

"Very well then, the council will agree to not kill the boy but he will not be known as a hero"

One week earlier…

"Listen to me demon, you will do as I say… for my name is Madara Uchiha, the only member of the Uchiha clan to complete their sharingan" said Madara

"You are the first one to complete the sharingan in hundreds of years… the only I have ever seen that could match the Sharingan was Geass" said Kyuubi

"Yes I know about Geass… but that doesn't exist anymore, it did at one point… but the sharingan has some abilities that could match Geass… so from now on you will obey me" said Madara

"Like I have a choice, you are using the Sharingan to control me" said Kyuubi

"Well let's consider this my Geass Sharingan" said Madara

"Yes my Lord" said Kyuubi

"You are now my pet, I want you to destroy Konoha… knowing that stupid Minato he will give his own life to save the village… and once he is gone I will get my hands on his child and the child of the new head leader of the Uchiha clan… once I have them I will be unstoppable" said Madara

'I plan on using this Geass as an example of my power, Geass died when the last vampire died… stupid fools didn't realize that one of them had a son so gave birth to the Sharingan'-Madara

End of Chapter

!!!!!!!!

Holy shit, even I the writer didn't see all this coming!!!

I wrote this to because a lot of people believe I am really bringing Geass back into the story but I am not, I don't know how the Sharingan was born… but I am going to us this…

Only four more chapters left… find out how it all ends…

Next time…

Chapter XXII: Danzou's secret plot


	25. Danzou's secret plot

Naruto Unleashed

Chapter XXII: Danzou's Secret Plot

It is now three days before the Jinchuuriki attacks Konoha, about fifty-five percent of the village ran away in fear of the Kyuubi or just because they believe what Naruto was doing was the right thing. Many of the people still loved Naruto, they knew he would one day snap and turn on the village. The way they mistreated him was beyond evil, he was treated as if he really was a demon.

Danzou was one of the people who voted that Naruto stayed in the village, however he wanted Naruto to stay in the village for another reason. He wanted Naruto under his care in the root ANBU so he would be able to train him and care for him there. Behind it all there was another reason why he wanted him there.

Danzou was a man who loved his village, however he was also a man who believe that he should have been the leader of the village….

"So Danzou, what do you plan on doing once Naruto arrives" asked the Elder

"I have posted my Root ANBU black ops all around the borders of Konoha… once the Jinchuuriki gets here I will have them form a line of defense, while that is being carried out… I will order Sai, Kakashi and Sakura to handle the boy, if they fail I will send the entire ANBU and ROOT ANBU to stop him… once they are able to knock him out I will have them bring him here so I will be able to extract the demon from his body" said Danzou

"How would you be able to pull off such a plan" asked the Elder

"I will use a jutsu that will seal the demon into a new host" said Danzou

"I see, but why would you want to transfer host" asked the Elder

"We still need the Kyuubi… without it I will not be able to carry out the plan" said Danzou

"I see, so you are going through with it" asked the elder

"Yes, once we have the Kyuubi… we will be able to take the under nations and then I will be the leader of the free world" said Danzou as he held his fist in the air

"Does anyone else but me know of your plan" asked the Elder

"No, so far we are the only ones who know" replied Danzou

"Very well, what of Sai" asked the Elder

"His mission is to defeat Naruto in battle and bring him here" said Danzou

"What of the rumor that he is working for someone else" asked the Elder

"I knew about that from the beginning, once his mission is done I will kill him myself" said Danzou

"So who will be the host for the demon" asked the Elder

"I was going to use the Uchiha boy but he is also coming to destroy us as well… so I have decided to use someone else, someone who is close to both the Uchiha boy and the Namikaze boy as well" said Danzou

Meanwhile…

Sai was training with Kiba, and Sakura to prepare them selves for the upcoming battle with Naruto. Sai just stared as both of them gave it everything they had. To him this was a waste of time, he was twice as strong as they were. He didn't understand why he had to be with them.

'When Lord Yahiko gets here, I will finally be able to take control of this village and destroy it myself… Konoha has made too many enemies for it to exist anymore… Naruto, Lord Yahiko, Sasuke Uchiha, and even Kabutomaru want to destroy this village'- Sai

Sakura soon stopped and stared at Sai in confusion…

"Is everything fine" asked Sakura

Sai turned his head and just gave her a fake smile…

"Everything is fine" said Sai

"Well we need to train some more, the invasion is in three more days" said Kiba

"I'm sure we will be able to take down Naruto" said Sai

'Damn that Naruto, he is the reason why I could never have Hinata… I know I truly loved her but still I was the one who put all that effort trying to get her to give herself to me… if she gave herself to me then I would have been able to became the head of the Hyuga clan and then I would have the power I have always wanted… however no one has heard from her ever since she was banished… Naruto I will kill you for making Hinata fall in love with you, you damn homosexual… you always were gay, you were like half way in love with Sasuke but you never saw it'- Kiba

"KIBA" yelled Sakura

Kiba soon snapped and turned to face Sakura…

"Yeah, what is it" asked Kiba

"Nothing, you just spaced out for a while" said Sakura

"Oh sorry" said Kiba

'These two are hiding something from me, Sai isn't putting everything he has into the training and Kiba has been spacing out everyday since we started training… well regardless of what they are thinking the only thing I care about is bringing Sasuke back, I will not allow anyone to stop me'- Sakura

Meanwhile…

Kushina was walking down the road towards Konoha, she had left Naruto and the others alone. She wanted to help her son but in this way, she wanted to stop him…

"Naruto you going to stop at nothing, destroying Konoha has become your life mission… but I will not allow you to do so, I know they mistreated you but this is not the way… you are still the little baby I loved so much, and I intend to bring you back or I will have to take your life myself… I will not allow you to destroy Konoha, I will stop you at the cost of my own life" said Kushina

End of Chapter

Sorry for the short Chapter

So what did you think, please review and comment.

By the way I am rewriting all the chapters from the beginning to the very end, the grammar is being fixed, the chapters will also include more details. The first chapter of the story has been re-written…

OMG, only three Chapters left before the end…

You have to read chapter XXIII: Minato Namikaze Returns!!!

With only three chapters left for the story to end, the next two will lead up to the war… and the last one is the grand finale… Naruto goes to war with Konoha, and the battle is going to be epic… You have to read

STORY/MOVIE SPECIAL: CH25 Naruto Unleashed

Find out how it all ends, because if you miss it then you will never know how it all came to a dramatic end…

Who will die, find out!!!


	26. Minato Namikaze Returns!

Naruto Unleashed

Chapter XXIII: Minato Namikaze Returns!!!

Naruto was lying in a bed that was located inside the small little home where he and the others where staying at. Hinata had placed him there while Gaara and Enix both talked outside.

"What do you think" asked Gaara

"I think he exists" said Enix

"How can we be sure, we have no idea of who it could be" said Gaara

"Kushina was have the answers if she knew about it" said Enix

"Could it be someone that is related to Naruto" asked Gaara

"It could be one of us" countered Enix

"Now that you mention, I remember Hinata saying that Konan had chosen her to be her apprentice… but I can't understand why she would pick Hinata over any one else" asked Gaara

"That is something to think about" said Enix

Meanwhile…

Naruto lied in his bed as he recovered from his unstable emotional breakdown…

Hinata sat next to him as he slept, but deep down inside Naruto something else was taking place. Deep down inside his mind he was in conflict. He found himself inside of a dark room of nothingness. He walked around trying to figure out where he was, he then put his arm out and attempted to create a chakra blade, it failed however. He then put his arm in the air and attempted to create a rasengan, but it failed.

He looked at his hands in confusion, then he formed some hand seals and attempted to create his shadow clones, it failed. So he came to realize that his chakra could not be used in this area. He continued to stare at emptiness until he saw a small light off to the corner of his left eye. He turned and faced the direction of the light, as he stared at it. It came closer and closer to him.

He stared at the light and reached for his pocket, however when he tried to locate a weapon; instead he found nothing. He stared at the light as it came closer, nothing showing any fear or signs of worry. He only stood there waiting for the source of the light. He then turned his back and saw a man standing right behind him. This man was wearing a white long coat of something kind that had symbols on the back; his hair was blonde and spiky just like his used to be. He had a Konoha head band on his forehead and he wore a Junin ninja military jacket under his long white coat.

As Naruto stared at him more, he then realized who it was…

"You are the 4th Hokage" stated Naruto

"So you do recognize me, then"

"Yes I do… father" replied Naruto

"Naruto, I haven't seen you since the day you were born" said Minato as he smiled

Naruto just closed his eyes…

"Listen Naruto, I had to do what I needed… had I known the village was going to treat you like this then I would have sealed him inside someone else, but…" said Minato before Naruto cut him off

"Save it… what I want to know is, is this really you and how did you get inside my mind" asked Naruto

Minato just let out a sign and smiled at Naruto…

"Its really me, in one way or another… I was able to see you again through your dreams, you see Naruto… you are the one how brought me back here, however I am dead so this is the only way I can see you again" said Minato

"You are telling me that my mind summoned you hear… I guess it all makes sense" said Naruto

"Naruto, for this one time I have been allowed to see you again… you are the one who brought me back… however I didn't come back so you could yell at me" said Minato

"I wasn't planning on yelling at you" said Naruto

"Good… listen, I know about everything that has happen to you over the past… I don't agree with him or your mother… your mother should have let them exile you, at least then she would have been able to care for you… your mother had him leave you alone all this time, he said he would care for you but your mother had him leave you alone" said Minato

"Who is him?" asked Naruto

"The Golden Warrior, the god who said he would watch over you" said Minato

"That's bullshit… I don't need him" said Naruto

"Listen Naruto… I don't approve of you destroying Konoha" said Minato

"Don't even bother trying to change my mind, because they will all die no matter what you say" said Naruto

"I know… I am not going to convince you to let them live, I am dead now and I have no right to interfere in your life anymore… however you will have a tough road ahead of you… Naruto unless you can unlock your full power then you will never be able to defeat Madara" said Minato

"Full power… my chakra level is at max, how there be more" asked Naruto

"There is more then you realized, when I sealed the power of the Kyuubi in your body, I also sealed half of my own power inside your body… once you have unlocked all of it you will be able to defeat Madara" said Minato

"Madara Uchiha is the one Pein wanted me to kill before I killed Yahiko" said Naruto

"Madara is more powerful then you realize, and once he takes over Sasuke's body he will be even more powerful then before" said Minato

"So he took Sasuke under his wing after all" said Naruto

"So you saw it coming" asked Minato

"Yes, ever since Pein told me the truth about Itachi and the Uchiha clan… I knew Sasuke would find out and want to destroy Konoha, and I knew Madara was going to be the one who told him" said Naruto

"I guess you are much smarter then even I… you have grown up so much…" Minato soon cuts himself off

He lowers his head and begins to cry a little…

"Naruto I am truly sorry… everything that has ever happen to you, I never intended for all this to happen… had I known I would have never done it… but its too late now, you have a mission now… like I said, I do not agree or approve, but I am your father so no matter what you do I will always love you and I will always be with you… I am sorry you were mistreated, beaten, left for dead… I am sorry you were chased by Akatsuki, I am sorry you became a ruthless killer, and I am sorry you no longer have your emotions… you have a mission now, and once you finish this you will finally venture from the darkness and find the light" said Minato

Naruto just stared at Minato, however he didn't have his normal look anymore. He had a different look in his face, like somewhere deep down inside he wanted to cry and share this moment with his father.

"I know I am no longer your son, but for the first time in years I feel like a piece of me had died" said Naruto

"No Naruto, no matter what you do, you are my son… and I know your mother still loves you, she is just emotionally unstable right now" said Minato

"I know it was your village and you loved it so much but it has to die… and I have no choice but to kill my own mother" said Naruto

Minato just stared at the ground and continued to tear up…

"You do what you must, you are the child of destiny… you have suffered too much not to make them pay, and even if I was alive I would be right there with you destroying the village" said Minato

Naruto just turned around and stared into nothing…

"Father, who is the golden warrior" asked Naruto

Minato just looked up and stared at Naruto…

"I don't know… he has no name, I only know what he looks like" said Minato

"One more thing" replied Naruto

"What is it" asked Minato

"Who is the 13th Jinchuuriki" asked Naruto

"Well I am not sure, but I know it's someone you know" answered Minato

"Very well then, until the after life… this is goodbye" said Naruto

"Good Bye my son" said Minato

Naruto soon woke up from his dream and sat up on his bed…

He stared around and saw Rock Lee standing out a window and Hinata sitting right next to him…

"Hinata" said Naruto

"Yes, Lord Naruto" asked Hinata

Naruto stared at her and once again a tear ran down his face, out of no where a tear ran down his face. He stared at her, soon he jumped forward and kissed her on the lips.

End of Chapter

So what did you think, please review and comment.

!!!!

Only two more chapters till the end…

OMG, how will it all end… find out…

Because if you don't then you will never know.

Tune in for Chapter XXIV: The Calm Before The Storm

And you have to read

Movie/Story Special: CH25 Naruto Unleashed

And check out the oneshot Squeal…

Naruto Unleashed: Reflections…

Also check out the other older chapters as they are remade or just check out…

Naruto Unleashed Revised


	27. The Calm Before The Storm

Naruto Unleashed

Chapter XXIV: The Calm before The Storm

As the week rolled by, every single person knowing of the attack couldn't help but stare at the calendar. For in one more day, judgment would stare at them in the eyes. Half the village has fled, however the group that left were mostly made of people that supported Naruto and his decision.

The village was preparing for the biggest fight of their lives, every ninja listed was called in for duty. Not a single person capable of fighting was left out, they planned on going to war with Naruto. They had ANBU black ops stationed all over the village, they also had Yugito and Killer Bee with them to protect the village.

Sakura, Shino, Kiba, and Sai made a whole team that would be one of the many forces to counter Naruto. However they were the only ones preparing for the battle ahead. Madara was now transferring his power into Sasuke's body. He wanted to make sure Sasuke won the fight against Naruto.

Sasuke was sure that once he had Madara's power he would be able to destroy Naruto and Konoha. Madara's wish was for him to destroy Konoha but he was also planning on taking over Sasuke's body, since he needed a new host. He was now growing tired of Obito's body.

Kushina stationed herself outside the village so she would be the first one to confront her son. She had a large amount of weapons and katanas on her side. Yahiko made his way to Konoha to see all the fireworks since there was a chance that Jiraiya might be there as well.

Naruto and the others all prepared as well, Naruto spent the whole day with Hinata. He was trying to regain a bit of his former self, but it didn't work. His emotions would come out at random when she showed affection towards him but he couldn't give her the same thing. Gaara, Enix and Rock Lee all prepared themselves for the long hard battle ahead of them.

Naruto trained but he wanted to rest his muscles more then train since he was going to need to save all his energy for the upcoming war. Hinata also trained as well, she made sure she would be ready to give her life for Naruto at any given moment, she was also preparing to confront her father, sister, and her former team mates.

Gaara was also preparing for the long battle since he was ready to get his hands on Sasuke and Sakura, the two people who caused Naruto more pain then anyone else in the world. Enix prepared himself for this battle, for once it all was all over; the secrets to his past would finally be revealed.

Rock Lee wanted to help Naruto in this fight. He finally saw all the horror that Naruto called his life. He saw everything from the beatings to the death glares they all gave him. He truly had no idea that he was left for dead by the Medic team during the Sasuke retrieval mission.

"Naruto, tomorrow is the day" said Gaara

"Yes I know" replied Naruto in a cold tone

"Have you decided on how we will approach this" asked Rock Lee

Naruto just stared at them and then stared at the sky…

"I have only one plan, go in there and destroy the damn thing… I will not show any mercy to anyone that tries to stop me" said Naruto

"Naruto, we are behind you all the way" said Gaara

"Yes my Lord" said Hinata

Naruto then walked and stood beside Hinata and gave her a tight hug…

"What was that for" asked a puzzled Hinata

"I am not sure, my body reacted on its own" said Naruto

Naruto just stared at Hinata and grinned, then he turned his attention to the others…

"The village will get what's coming to it… they are not getting anything they don't deserve… in my dream, I saw my father for the first time… he told me he didn't approve however he supported me no matter what and regardless of what I decide to do, I will always he his son… my father loved that village and gave his life, hoping they would honor me as a hero" said Naruto

"Naruto, you will be faced with the toughest challenge yet tomorrow… you will face some of the strongest ninja in the world… including two other Jinchuuriki" said Gaara

"You are right, I know for a fact who the party guest are… and I will finally be unleashed on Konoha" said Naruto

Meanwhile…

'Naruto, I know you will be coming here tomorrow… I know I shouldn't be doing this but I will stop you no matter what… I'm sorry Minato but I failed to raise our son, I will have to prove the prophecy wrong and kill him once and for all… tomorrow is judgment day for all of us, and only god knows who will make it out alive'-Kushina

While Kushina prepared and thought about the upcoming fight, Sasuke was standing outside the cave waiting for night fall to come so it would be the next day…

"Sasuke, you have trained for this battle… with my power and your power combined, you will not lose… and you would finally have gotten your revenge on Konoha for the death of your clan" said Tobi

Sasuke just stared at the sky and smiled…

"I wonder how my fight with Naruto will turn out, and I wonder if Sakura was stupid enough to stay in the village" said Sasuke

"Why do you care so much about that girl" asked Tobi

"I care because she is the future mother of my children" said Sasuke

"What about Naruto, I think the only reason why you became so much stronger then before was because of Naruto" stated Tobi

"Me and Naruto have been rivals since we were in school… me and him will finally prove who is stronger" said Sasuke

"Don't let your foolishness get the best of you, if you don't take him seriously then he will kill you" said Tobi

"Trust me, I will not take him lightly… I plan to kill him once and for all" said Sasuke

While Sasuke stared at the sky and chatted with Madara, Danzou was also preparing for the big battle with Naruto…

"Tomorrow is the day… I have notice that some of the people are calling it judgment day for Konoha… well I will not allow Naruto to destroy this village, I will not allow him to get in the way of my plans… once I have his Jinchuuriki I will transfer it into a new born child" said Danzou

"But sir, none of the women are expected to deliver tomorrow"

"I will have a medic team force one of the girls to give birth" said Danzou as he began to laugh in a crazed manner

While Danzou was in the Hokage tower, Killer Bee and Yugito were both walking around the village…

"What do you think is going to happen tomorrow" asked Yugito

"When that fool shows his face, we will bust a cap on his ass as I make my dash" said Killer Bee

Yugito then slaps herself on the forehead and nods her head…

"You shouldn't try to rap, because it sucks… that was the worst crap I have ever heard you say" said Yugito

"Whatever yo, I know how to kick my free style" said Killer Bee

As the day went on… Sai, Naruto, Sasuke, Danzou, and Yahiko all stood outside and stared at the sky…

"Tomorrow…"-Danzou

"It will begin"-Sai

"The War, with Konoha"-Sasuke

"and I will win"-Yahiko

"No matter what"-Sai

"because it is my destiny"-Naruto

_The choose children will one day bring the universe and the world out of chaos… however to find the light, they must first venture into darkness… to find the light, you must find the darkness…_

End of Chapter

So what did you think, please review and comment.

I need to hear from everyone now, everyone that has ever review my story before or people that have never reviewed it… I need to hear what you have to say thus far, because the next chapter will end it all…

OMG, OMG, OMG… Only One Chapter left….

That's right, the next chapter will end it all… will Konoha finally be destroyed or will Naruto die trying… will Hinata finally be happy for once in her life and will she get to kill Hiashi and Kiba or is she doomed… will Gaara ever destroy Suna, will Kushina stop Naruto… what about the 13th Jinchuuriki, and what about Enix… who is the golden warrior, why is Kushina going against her own son… what will happen to Sasuke, and who will win in the end, Madara, Yahiko, Naruto or Danzou…

So many questions and yet they all have to be answered in one single chapter…

You have to read the next chapter because you will never know it all ended, and trust me you don't want to miss it…

Movie/Story Special: CH25 Naruto Unleashed

Sorry for making this chapter short by the way, I didn't want to put to much into it because I am saving everything for the final chapter…

Remember, please… REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW… I need to know what everyone thinks also I am rewriting all the chapters, so far only the first three have been remade… so read them and tell me what you think…

Only one chapter left, will you find out how it all ended or will you miss the whole thing…


	28. Story Special: Ch25 Naruto Unleashed

Naruto Unleashed

_**Chapter 25**_

_From the day he was born, he was chosen by the prophecy for greatness. However the pain he endured would make even the strongest minded man crack in an instant. Sometimes we have to let the past go and strive for a better tomorrow._

_Yesterday is history…_

_Tomorrow is a mystery…_

_Today is a gift…_

_That is why we call it "The Present"…_

_However that was not the case for the people of Konoha…_

_They knew yesterday was history…_

_And to them, tomorrow is a mystery…_

_However today was his judging of them…_

_That is why they called it "His Day of Reckoning"…_

_Naruto was 16 years old, and the life he lived up until now was so horrible that death would have been a godsend…_

_His evil was so terrifying that even the demons of hell shivered just by hearing his name…_

_Naruto grew up with out a mother and father, his father died trying to save the village that his son would call home one day. His mother was exiled in exchange for her son, so that he would have a better life. His guardian was ordered to leave him alone, for he would still be in his mother's care._

_His whole life was nothing but despair and torture. He suffered more the Uchiha child who had his family murdered, and he suffered more then the outcast child of the Uchiha clan. He suffered more pain then anyone could endure, and yet he became a ninja of Konoha and gave his life for them._

_He once saved the village for Gaara of the Sand, who is the one tailed Jinchuuriki and yet Sasuke Uchiha received all the praise and credit for something Naruto did. He risked his life to bring back the runaway Uchiha boy for the one girl he had feelings for at the time, and yet they left him for dead._

_He was the one boy whose word cut deeper then any blade, and yet not a single person would ever remember his name. When he was taken in by Pein, he lost his feelings; soon he lost all his emotions. Thus making him the perfect killing machine, however he was still emotionally unstable so every time the Hyuga girl named Hinata would show affection towards him, he would show a single tear to the world again._

_He killed countless people, he killed people he once considered his close friends and yet not one of them did what the Hyuga girl was able to do. He suffered so much for a village that would have never accepted him. He dreamed of becoming Hokage one day, but in reality that would never happen._

_For everyone knows his name, but for this day we will say it once again…_

_His name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze… the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki… and today is his day of reckoning... prepare yourself because judgment day has come at last…_

_**Movie/Story Special: Chapter 25, Naruto Unleashed**_

It was now time, the day the whole village was waiting for. Around the borders were ANBU black ops from both the regular and root. Every single villager who wasn't part of the military ran to their homes, and locked themselves in. Every single ninja enlisted reported in for duty and took their stations. Danzou the new Hokage of Konoha watched as his plan would either succeed or fail.

Sai traveled through out the village making sure the preparations for Naruto's attack were taken care of. Sakura traveled through out the village making sure every single unit had a medical ninja specialist. Kiba and his clan went around giving support for units that needed it. As for the Hyuga clan, they all prepare a defense in the main house for the invasion.

"Who it is finally here… today is the day that the nine tailed Jinchuuriki will attempt to destroy Konoha… however my military is far beyond anything he has ever seen… he will finally see real power, the power of my root ANBU" said Danzou

As Danzou prepared for the village for the upcoming battle, Sasuke Uchiha was now hopping from tree to tree as he made his way towards Konoha. He moved at such a speed that it was unbelievable, even if you witnessed yourself. Yahiko was also on his way to the village; however he was running towards the village. He wanted to get there as well but he was closer to the village then Sasuke was.

Kushina stood out in the middle of the road, awaiting the arrival of her son; she was going to be the first line of defense against her own son. Madara was outside the cave where he resided staring at the sky as he awaited for the long battle that was ahead.

"It is finally here, once all this is sorted out I will be able to use Sasuke's body as my new host body… and then I will be able to rid myself of Obito's body once and for all, and as far as Konoha and Naruto are concern… the clock is ticking, and their final hours are upon them" said Madara

Madara grinned at he stared at the skies, as if he was challenging them to strike him down and prove him wrong…

Naruto and the others had also prepared themselves as well and were now on their way towards Konoha…

"Naruto this is it, do you have a plan" asked Gaara

"Yes, they will have the entire border to Konoha surrounded in ANBU black ops… so I have decided that I will use my shadow clone jutsu to combat the border portal… you three will infiltrate the village… then you will proceed to take out the leaders, leave all the small fry to me… once we have taken out the leaders we will burn the damn shit to the ground" said Naruto

"Very well" said Gaara

"Yes my lord" said Hinata

Enix didn't say a thing; he just listened and obeyed Naruto since he was the leader…

Naruto and the others continued to make their way towards the village until he sensed his mother was near, he then put his hand out signaling for them to stop…

"What is it" asked Gaara

"I can sense her chakra" said Naruto

"Who" asked Gaara

"His mother" answered Hinata

Naruto then dashed towards the location where his mother was. Once he got there he stopped in his tracks…

"So you have decided to fight me after all" said Naruto

"Naruto, you may be my son… but I will not allow you to go down the path that you chosen" said Kushina

"You are a stupid bitch… I told you, I will stop at nothing… I will not accept death, until I see Konoha burn to the ground with my own eyes" stated Naruto

"I will stop you here and now" said Kushina as she pulled out two of her katana blades

Naruto then signaled for everyone to back off, he then put his arms out and created a chakra blade in each hand…

Kushina took a fighting stance, as well as Naruto…

"Today, we will truly see if you are my son or not" said Kushina

"Today, I finally kill off the last member of my once called family" stated Naruto

Kushina soon concreted her chakra and covered her blade with it, making it possible for her to use them in a fight with Naruto's chakra blades…

Naruto took another stance and dashed towards his mother as he swung the left blade trying to hit her. Kushina ducked and used her right blade to attack but Naruto blocked the attack with his right blade as well. Kushina then tried to hit Naruto with the left blade but Naruto slid out of the way and spun in a trying to hit his mother with either blade but she jumped out of the way.

Kushina then threw a blade at the floor causing it to stick in the ground, she then pulled out a hand full of kunai and launched them at Naruto. Naruto used his chakra blade to destroy the kunai, however he didn't notice that his mother used her flash step to ambush Naruto from behind. Naruto was able to swing his arm to his back side and use his chakra blade to block the attack. He then did a side 540 spin in mid-air trying to strike his mother.

Kushina was able to block the attack, she then dashed at Naruto and swung both blades at him. Naruto blocked every single attack she threw at him. Naruto then dashed backwards, he formed a hand seal and created 10 shadow clones. Every single shadow clone had two chakra blades with them. Kushina stared at every single one, she sighed and then she put her blade back on her back. She formed some hand seals of her own, she was now being surrounded by blue chakra.

The shadow clones all dashed at her at once, however she was able to see and block every single attack they threw at her. She soon began to kill off the shadow clones one by one. Naruto himself dashed towards her, and did a slide kick knocking her off her feet. While she was falling, four more Naruto shadow clones slide underneath her and kicked her from behind knocking her into the air.

As she flew up, Naruto jumped into the air over her. He put his whole leg out and attempted to kick her. The attack connected causing Kushina to fall crashing into the ground. Naruto was still in mid-air, he put his arm into the air and began to create his rasengan…

"FUUTON RASENGAN" yelled Naruto

After he finished making the sphere of blue chakra, he dashed towards his mother and attempted to connect the attack with the person who gave him birth. Once he got near he launched the attack, causing a huge explosion. Once all the dust settled Naruto could be seen still holding his chakra blades in his hands. Then out of no where a paper bomb landed in front of him. However the bomb was already going to explode, thus leaving him with no time to dodge the attack.

Kushina jumped out the smoke and landed near Hinata and the others. Hinata just stared at her, but before Kushina could say anything; Naruto came dashing towards Kushina. She jumped in the air and created kunai from her own chakra and launched them at Naruto. Naruto just ran out of the way of every single kunai. He then jumped in the air, Naruto and Kushina began to clash blades while falling in mid-air. Small amounts of static could be seen traveling around their bodies.

Once they landed Kushina tried to hit Naruto with her blade, however Naruto released his chakra causing his chakra blade to disappear. He dodged Kushina's attacks until he saw an opening and then he hit her across the face. The hit was so powerful that it launched her crashing through four different trees and rocks. When she got back to her feet, she just stared at Naruto and saw it. The killer instinct in his eyes, he was truly going to kill her.

Kushina soon dashed towards Naruto, Naruto also dashed towards her as well. She attempted to strike Naruto but he dodged and kneed her in the stomach, then he hit her again across the face and then he round house kicked her sending her sliding across the ground. Kushina got back to her feet, she then pulled out a scroll and formed some hand seals. Soon the sky became dark as it was covered by more then a million different weapons. She then launched every single one at Naruto all at once.

Naruto just watched as they all fell towards him, soon he closed his eyes. He then began to scream to the heaven as if he was in pain. His eyes soon became pitch black, and his body was surrounded by red chakra. He jumped heading towards his mother, as the weapons fell and hit him, the sphere of chakra destroyed every single one it touched.

Kushina blinked for a split second only to find her son in frond of her with a Fuuton Rasengan in his hand getting ready to striker her with it. He was to close for her to dodge and she was now running out of chakra. Naruto then put his arm out in front of himself and hit Kushina in the chest with his Rasengan. Kushina soon felt a very sharp pain, her body began to go numb. She knew it was over, she was now going to die.

As Kushina fell, it didn't take long for her to hit the ground. Naruto also landed on the ground but he landed on his feet instead of crashing like his mother…

"I warned you" stated Naruto

"I know you did, but I wanted to make sure you were ready" said Kushina

Naruto just stared at her, he looked confused for the first time in a very long time…

"Naruto, I didn't do all this because I wanted to make sure you were ready to face your destiny" said Kushina

"What are you talking about" asked Naruto

"All this was planned out, I never intended on stopping you… you are destined for greatness… I always supported you no matter what, and I know I made the mistake of letting you stay in Konoha alone… I always loved you and I still do… I just you find it in your heart to forgive me"

"You never intended to stop me"

"I never did, you deserve justice and this is the only way… and so was this, I left you and they turned you into a monster, so to make up for it… I decided it would be best if I made you hate me and want to kill me as well" said Kushina

Naruto just stared at her, soon a single tear began to run down his face…

"You lied, you tricked me" said Naruto

"I'm sorry baby, please… make me and your father proud, and remember no matter what, we will always love you" said Kushina

Soon Kushina began to close her eyes, and then she stopped moving completely… and very soon she was gone…

Naruto turned towards the direction where Konoha was, he formed a hand seal…

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU"

Soon, thousands of clones appeared…

"KONOHA, YOU WILL BURN IN HELL YOU SORRY SHIT FOR A VILLAGE"

Soon all the Naruto dashed towards Konoha…

They entered the border signaling to the elders that they have arrived…

Soon a ANBU appeared in the Hokage tower to inform Danzou of the news…

"Sir, Naruto has arrived"

"Then it has began" said Danzou

"That is not all sir"

"There is more" asked Danzou

"Yes sir, we have also detected the arrival of Sasuke Uchiha as well"

"UCHIHA is here" said Danzou in shock

Outside the village…

The Naruto shadow clones soon charged and began to fight against the ANBU members. Hinata and the others made their way past them and arrived at the village…

"Ok Hinata… me, Rock Lee and Enix will take care of the council, you should go after the Hyuga clan since you know all their techniques" said Gaara

"Understood" replied Hinata

Gaara and Enix both took off, however before Hinata made her way towards the Hyuga manner, she could sense Kiba and Shino's chakra near by. They were both fighting against the Naruto shadow clones. She soon dashed towards them, she wanted to be the one who took them out of the picture.

Meanwhile…

Sasuke also arrived at the village, he was taking out the ANBU black ops members as he tried to make his way to the village…

"Damn these bastards… I will not stop until I have destroyed Konoha and killed Naruto" said Sasuke

Sasuke used his katana to kill most of the ANBU black ops, he also used his chidori to take out the much tougher ones. He was doing fairly well until he was launched about 50 feet crashing into trees and other things. When he finally stopped, he jumped back to his feet and found it was Sai who hit him across the face.

"Sai, it has been a long time" said Sasuke

"Yes it has" said Sai as he gave him a fake smile

"You were such a push over when we were teammates… what makes you think you can beat me now" asked Sasuke

"The fact that I never showed you my true power" replied Sai

Meanwhile…

Sakura was leading the team that was trying to heal the wounded ninja while the fight was going on. When Sakura turned around she saw the last person she ever wanted to see, Naruto…

"Sakura, it has been a long time" said Naruto

"Naruto… is this the real you or just another shadow clone" asked Sakura

"Its really me" replied Naruto

Sakura soon dashed towards Naruto in attempt to hit him with her fist, he jumped out of harms way but she still the ground instead creating a crater in the ground. Naruto grinned and dashed towards her, she tried to hit him but he just dodged all her attacks. She then pumped chakra into her feet so she would be able to move much faster then before. One of the ANBU root members tried to cut him with their kunai but he dodged and pierced their heart with his hand.

Sakura then dashed over and landed a hit on Naruto, but Naruto just put his hand out and grabbed her fist and stopped her attack like nothing. Sakura was in a total shock, but not just shock but she was also very fearful of Naruto now.

"Your stupid punches won't work anymore, I have gone beyond chakra control" said Naruto as he created a chakra blade in his hand

Sakura soon began to back up, she looked around for someone to help her. However she witness the most horrible sight in the world, the entire area was crimson red now. All that blood shed and it was all because of him, Naruto.

Before Naruto could attack Hinata, he was kicked in the face by Killer Bee and Yugito…

Naruto then jumped back to his feet and gave them a death glare…

"Who the fuck are you two clowns" asked an angry Naruto

"I am Killer Bee, yo"

"And I am Yugito, we are also Jinchuuriki like you… Naruto"

Naruto just stared at them and grinned…

"That wont stop me from ripping your limbs off" said Naruto

Naruto soon dashed towards them, Yugito pulled out a kunai while Killer Bee brought out eight swords. Naruto created his chakra blade and swung them at Killer Bee, he was able to block the attack but he lost one of his blades in the process. Yugito soon formed some hand seals and created a shadow dragon and launched it at Naruto. Naruto charged at it and cut it in half. He then ran over and put his chakra blade into her heart, then he put the palm of his hand on the side of her head. He yelled and created a beam of chakra that completely destroyed her skull.

Killer Bee stood there in disbelief, he had just witnessed his own partner be murdered by this psychopath. Killer Bee then became angry and transformed in to the giant bull demon with eight tails. Naruto watched as he transformed into his demon state, he just grinned. He then took a stance and his eyes became pitch black again, however his body was surrounded by chakra this time, instead the chakra formed two black angel wings on his back, his skin was tanned. His eyes screamed death, his look yelled horror. His fangs were terrifying, however nothing could compare to what happen next. He lost his fangs, his skin color was back to normal. However his eyes were blood red with black surrounding them. His wings made of chakra were both black and red at the same time.

Killer Bee tried to attack Naruto but he would just dodge every single move with out even trying. Killer Bee was able to land a good hit but Naruto would soon rebound and dash towards him cutting off one of his tails. Killer Bee became angry, he opened his mouth and created a beam of energy that he launched at Naruto. Naruto created a rasengan and clashed it with his energy beam. The aftermath created a huge explosion that got the attention of every single person in the village.

Very soon the villagers began to run out of their homes, soon they all fled for their lives. However the Naruto shadow clones soon began to attack the villagers. Kiba could be seen coming, trying to save them. However he rescue was cut short when he ran into Hinata.

"Hinata is that you" asked Kiba

"…"

"I see you joined Naruto after all… that was expected, you knew you were his bitch to the very end" said Kiba

Hinata created a chakra whip in each hand and took a battling stance…

"Kiba, today you will pay for all of your sins" said Hinata

Kiba and Akamaru soon transformed together into a giant two headed dog…

"Sorry Hinata but I don't have time for you bull shit" said Kiba as he launched his attack

Hinata just jumped in the air and warped her whip around Kiba's neck…

"Sorry, but I don't have for YOUR BULLSHIT" said Hinata

She then used the whip to launched Kiba in to the air, as the whip stayed warped around his neck. She pulled it back in a sharp manner that broke both Kiba's and Akamaru's neck. She then combined the rasengan with the whip and pierced Kiba's heart with it.

"Burn in hell Kiba" said Hinata as she turned her back and made her way to the Hyuga manner

Sasuke was also fighting against Sai until he saw the giant bull fighting against Naruto. He decided he would fight Sai some other time, he really wanted to get to Naruto and stop him from killing Sakura. However it wasn't hard for him to get away since Rock Lee appeared.

"I am Rock Lee, and I have some here to put an end to you sins and end your un youthfulness" said Rock Lee

Sai they created his paints and sent them after Rock Lee…

He attacked and killed every single one of them, Sai then began to draw in a more rapid pace then before. Rock Lee took on every single one that came across him. As all the fighting took place, Danzou was in the Hokage tower watching the whole thing unfold.

"I see you also came here as well" said Danzou

"Well you knew I was going to be here as well"

"You have no business here anymore, unless you joined Naruto" stated Danzou

"No, I haven't taken a side… I came here because one of my old students is looking for me and I have decided to end this with him once and for all"

"You plan on fighting Yahiko… you are a stupid old fool, Jiraiya" said Danzou

"Maybe be, but I know once Naruto is done he will come after you and destroy Konoha" said Jiraiya

Meanwhile… Naruto was still fighting Killer Bee, he was trying to land a good hit on the giant bull, but he used his tails to his advantage…

"I don't understand why you two are helping Konoha… you must be after something" asked Naruto

"We are after you, that is the only reason why we are here… you must die, so the 13th Jinchuuriki can never have the chance to surface"

Naruto then jumped up in the air and dashed towards his head but Killer used one of his tails and knocked Naruto sending him crashing into a home of one of the villagers…

Naruto soon got back to his feet and put his arm in the air and began to form the his rasengan…

"FUUTON RASENGAN"

Naruto soon charged at Killer Bee, Killer Bee tried to hit him before he could connect with his attack however Naruto dodged and hit Killer Bee in the chest with the ransengan. Naruto then formed a second rasengan and hit Killer Bee in the same spot. Naruto then created a third one and hit Killer Bee in the same spot. Soon Killer Bee returned to his normal form, he lied on the ground. Naruto went up to this body and created a Chakra Blade in his hand and cut Killer Bee's head off.

Soon Naruto started running towards other villagers and ANBU members, killing every single one in sight. He cut every single one with his chakra blade, while he dodged the attacks launched at him from the ANBU members. Meanwhile, Rock Lee was still fighting against Sai.

Sai was able to hold off Rock Lee but he didn't want to waste all his chakra against him. However things changed real quick, Lee stopped moving. He then began to release a huge amount of chakra, while screaming something in the air. He was being covered by a force of chakra that was beyond amazing.

"Sai, I have released my six inner gates… this time you will lose" said Lee as he banished

He soon appeared behind Sai, kicking him in the air. Sai flew into the air, however Lee soon appeared again behind him knocking him to another direction in mid-air. Soon after that he appeared again and knocked him into another direction. It was like a game of human pinball.

Sai then released his chakra while flying through the air and was able to hit Lee across the face sending him flying into a small building…

"I win not lose to someone like you, Rock Lee" said Sai

Sai then dashed towards Lee and hit him in the face causing him to crash into a wall. Lee then got to this feet and did a leaf hurricane kick but Sai jumped in the air and did a spinning kick hitting Lee in the face. Lee then used his bandages and wrapped them around Sai. Sai however used a substitution jutsu and appeared behind Lee elbowing him in the back sending him flying out of the building.

Sai then dashed out and charged at Lee…

Meanwhile…

A Hyuga clan members runs into the main chamber of the head of the Hyuga clan, Hiashi…

"Sir, a-all of the m-men… they were all killed" said the man as she tried to catch his breathe

Soon a kunai out of his heart, it flew and hit the wall behind Hiashi as well. The man soon fell to his death, but soon a young women came walking through the door…

"Who the hell are you" demand Hiashi

"You don't remember me… father" asked Hinata

"You… so you decided to join that demon boy after all, I always knew you were a disgrace" said Hiashi

"Father, that demon boy is the love of my life… and I will do what I must to protect and honor him, even if I have to kill you and the entire Hyuga clan" said Hinata

"You will try, but I will be the one who kills you… you dirty little bitch" stated Hiashi

Hinata then ran towards Hiashi as she created her chakra whips, she swung them in attempt to hit him but he activated his Byakugan and pumped chakra into his palms and blocked the whips with his strikes. Hinata spun in circles swinging the whips around in attempt of hitting her father.

Hiashi continued to block the hits with his palms. He then ducked under, slide forward and hit Hinata in the face. Hinata also throw three kunai at Hiashi that hit him in the legs. Hiashi just pulled out the three kunai and launched them at Hinata, she deflected them with her chakra whip but when she tried to defend herself again, Hiashi was already in front of her and tried to grabbed her by the neck but she ducked and gave him an uppercut.

Hiashi fell to the ground, Hinata ran over and attempted to give him a falling heel kick but he rolled out of the way and jumped back to his feet…

"I see you have become so much stronger then before" said Hiashi

Hiashi took a stance and stared at Hinata…

"Its too bad you have to die... 8 tri-grams, 128 palm jutsu" said Hiashi

He then began to strike Hinata with his fingers, however she was able to block every single attack by pumping chakra into the palm of her hands. Once Hiashi finished Hinata punched him in the chest by releasing a huge concreted amount of chakra at the point of impact. The hit was so strong that Hiashi crashed through the whole house until he landed outside on the cold hard ground.

Once he stopped and was able to look up, he saw Hinata dashing towards him. He tried to get back but by the time he was half way up Hinata was already in front of him grabbing him by the face and running him through the ground and other objects. Hinata then threw him in the air and warp her chakra whip around his whole body. He pulled him towards her and punched him in the face, sending him flying again but the whip was still warped around him so he used it to bring him back so she could knee him and then hit in the stomach.

Hiashi then tried to break free but when he was close to Hinata, spit in her face…

"You were always a disgrace… I never intended for you to be the head of the Hyuga clan… I hope you and the demon shit child both burn in hell" said Hiashi

Hinata then stuck her hand out to the side and created a blue Sphere of chakra…

"The demon child is the love of my life… and this is his technique, he taught it to me so I would be able to use it… he calls it, Rasengan" said Hinata

She then finished gathering her chakra and dashed towards her father getting to finish him off once and for all…

"RASENGAN"

She then hit Hiashi in the face with the rasengan, completely destroying his face and skull. The sphere send him spinning into a large sharp metal object that was pointing out towards them, it pierced his body. Hiashi was now dead…

"Good bye Hiashi Hyuga" said Hinata as she turned around and made her way towards Naruto

More then half of the village was now on fire, more then half of the villagers that still lived there were now dead and more then half of the military were killed. Naruto was still looking for Danzou, however he was no where to be found. Turns out Danzou had a secret escape route and went underground to hide from Naruto.

"That stupid fool will not win… I still have my secret weapon" said Danzou

He then began to walk in the his lair someone appeared and grabbed him by the neck and held him in the air…

"W-WHO are y-you" asked a choking Danzou

"I name is Madara Uchiha"

Said the man revealing his face and the sharingan to Danzou…

"W-WH-AT" said Danzou

Madara then lets him go…

"Did you believe I would actually let you leave alive from this place" said Madara

"Damn you" said Danzou

"Ha ha… your time has finally come" said Madara as he put his whole arm through Danzou

"You will born in hell for the sins you committed against the Uchiha clan" said Madara as he stuck both of his fingers in his eyes

Madara then put his arm inside his mouth and reached down pulling out his vocal cords…

"Just to be sure, I did all that just to make sure you didn't get back up and decide you wanted revenge on me" said Madara as he jumped from wall to wall trying to get out of the underground tunnel

Jiraiya was running out the village avoiding the Naruto clones and the ANBU ninja, as he searched he could sense a high level chakra coming towards him. He turned to see Yahiko walking towards him, dragging Rock Lee in one hand and Sai in another.

"Master Jiraiya, it has been a long time" said Yahiko with a grin on his face

"Yes it has… so I suppose you have come to try and kill me" asked Jiraiya

"I did, but that'll have to wait now" said Yahiko

"Why" asked Jiraiya in shock

"You know as well as I do, things have changed for the worst now for all of us" said Yahiko

"Yes, I knew from the moment he arrived that we wouldn't make it out alive if we didn't stop him now" said Jiraiya

"Exactly, now I will kill you… but for now there is no point in killing you when I could use you to help me destroy him" said Yahiko

"What makes you believe we can stop him" asked Jiraiya

"He hasn't finished combining his body with Sasuke's… so he is still weak" said Yahiko

"Very well then… we will team up and defeat Madara Uchiha" said Jiraiya

"Good" said Yahiko

"What about them" asked Jiraiya pointing at Sai and Rock Lee

"Don't worry about them, I found both of them like this… I didn't kill them" said Yahiko

"One more thing" said Jiraiya

"Yes I know" stated Yahiko

"He is here" said Jiraiya

"Yes… we have to be careful, we don't know the extent of his power… how it happen is beyond me" said Yahiko

"Once Madara is taken care of, we have the stop him" said Jiraiya

Meanwhile…

Naruto was jumping around the burning village searching for survivors, well at this point more then 3rds of the people that lived here were now dead. He searched until he saw Sasuke Uchiha coming towards him…

They stop and stare each other in the eyes…

"Naruto… it has been a long time" said Sasuke

"And" replied Naruto

"I thought you die all those years ago… I even felt bad because I blamed myself" said Sasuke

"That was your fault, and you can also blame that whore of yours… I didn't come here to have a reunion with you Sasuke, you are in my way and now I have to kill you" stated Naruto

"Funny, I was going to say that… Naruto I knew the truth about you, but I also have a dark past as well… I will stop at nothing until I have destroyed Konoha, and then after I finish I will come after you" said Sasuke

"You will not destroy Konoha, that is my destiny" said Naruto

"So this is it… this fight will determine who is truly stronger of the two of us" said Sasuke

Naruto soon created his chakra blades in each hand, however this time was different. His arms were releasing static electricity that was visible to the naked eye. His eyes became red surround by black but then they both became completely white. His chakra wings appeared and disappeared afterwards, his hair began to rise as the energy current caused it.

Sasuke pumped chakra into his body, he then activated his sharingan. His body was also being surround by a static electricity. The unstable of both their chakra levels released so much static they it even started fires around them. The very ground would vibrate with every step they took. Sasuke soon pulled out his katana and pumped his chakra into it, however it made it appear as if it was surround by static electricity instead.

They both dashed towards each other, clashing the two blades together. Sparks could be seen flying off the blades at the point of impact. The after image the blades left was so beautiful that you wouldn't believe that either one was fighting. Every move was so graceful, as if they were dancing instead of fighting. Every attack so powerful that they left out a force that would crack the walls surrounding them more and more every time.

The speed was so amazing that even if it was in slow motion, you would still have a hard time trying to keep up. Naruto wasn't using his full power yet, however Sasuke was using his. Sasuke would become stronger with every strike, for he was also releasing the power Madara gave him little by little.

However, when you thought they couldn't pick another level, they did. Sasuke and Naruto both jumped in the air and began to fight as they fell back to the ground. Bouncing off walls and roofs and such, they continued their battle in mid-air. Naruto and Sasuke soon both dropped their blades and began to fight using their combat skills. Naruto dashed over and kneed Sasuke in the stomach. He then grabbed him by the face and dragged him down crashing his whole body into the cold hard ground.

Sasuke throw his leg forwards and hit Naruto in the back of the head. He then jumped back to his feet and charged Naruto, hitting him repeatedly in the stomach and face. He then jumped in the air and gave Naruto a round house kick in the face. Naruto did a 420 side spin but instead of hitting the ground he landed on his feet and ran and tried to hit Sasuke in the face with his knee. Sasuke dodged but Naruto was able to clothesline him and run him crashing into a wall. He then picked him up by the neck and hit him as hard as he could in the face sending him through a building, Sasuke soon came out the otherside of the building still sliding on the ground. Naruto ran over, Sasuke soon flip on his hands and used his arms to send him in the air. He formed some hand seals and used his fire ball jutsu. Sasuke thought it got him, but he saw a sphere of chakra in the flames. It was Naruto with his hand in the air…

"FUUTON RANSENGAN"

Sasuke put his arm underneath himself and created his bolt of lighting in his own hand…

"CHIDORI"

They both used their chakra to dashed themselves at each other even faster. However Sakura came across their fight, she was stunned by the fierce power of both of them. When she saw they were using their most powerful jutsus against each other. She ran towards them trying to stop them before it was too late. However she was too far away, she wasn't going to make it.

Sasuke and Naruto were both about to connect until someone grabbed them by the wrist and threw them in different directions. Naruto clashed his rasengan with a large building, the sphere of chakra destroyed the entire building causing it to fall to the ground. Sasuke clashed his chidori into a small building, but his fried the whole house and caused a huge fire. They both soon got back to their feet, when they turned their heads to see who it was that threw them aside; both of them were shock to see it was Kakashi.

"Kakashi sensei" said Sakura

"Kakashi, what are you doing here" asked Sasuke

"I came here to confront Naruto and you" said Kakashi

"So you are just another villager who decided to stay and be killed like everyone else" said Naruto

"No Naruto, that's not why I am here" said Kakashi

"The explain before I kill you" demanded Naruto

"I came here because… I wanted to say I was sorry for everything that has ever happen to you… I should have been there for you more and I should have just given Sasuke to the medic team and returned for you right away… but I screwed up, and I know nothing I say will ever erase my sins… but I wanted you to know that I respect your decision and I support you all the way" said Kakashi

Naruto soon froze, he stared at Kakashi. It was like his father in his dream, and his mother when she was dying. Deep down inside of him, his emotions were being released little by little. Before Naruto could react, he sensed a high chakra level coming towards them.

Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, and even Naruto all turned their heads to see who it was that was producing such a high level of chakra. It was just amazing how high it was, this was like nothing they have ever felt before. It was Enix who was walking towards them.

Naruto dashed passed him and soon found Gaara lying in a pool of his own blood, he also found Jiraiya pinned on a wall by a bunch of kunai. He also saw Yahiko with a huge katana blade stuck in his heart. He even found Rock Lee and a young man named Sai lying on the ground as well.

He then ran back to be with Sasuke and the others…

"Who the hell are you" demanded Naruto

"I am the last member of the Uchiha clan"

Enix's voice sounded as if two different people with deep voices spoke at the same time, the voice was also demonic letting out an evil vive…

"Madara Uchiha" said Sasuke

"Very good Sasuke" said Madara

"Why did you take his body" demanded an angry Naruto

"I needed his body… for you see, he is the 13th tailed Jinchuuriki that everyone has been searching for… he is the child born with a demon already inside him" said Enix/Madara

"What about the other body you had" asked Sasuke

"I got rid of it, you see I needed a new one… I lost my original body so long ago, but I am able to live on by transferring my soul into a new vessel… I made it seen as if I really wanted to help you, however using you was the best thing I could… at first I was going to take your body but then I found this child, because Naruto was the one who brought him here… I used the nine tails to rid the world of the 4th Hokage… I used the Uchiha clan as part of my plot to destroy Konoha… I was there in the meeting of the council when they decided to vanish Kushina… it was my idea to get her to take the hit for you, and she did… I used the rage of the village against you, so you would one day hate them and destroy Konoha when you got older… Sasuke I told you the truth about the Uchiha clan, but I never told you they were under my influence… everything up until Pein taking you in was all part of my plan… to lure out the 13th Jinchuuriki was also part of my plan" said Enix/Madara

"So all this, was your fault" said Naruto

"I planned the whole thing out, I got rid of Orochimaru, Danzou, Nagato, Kushina, Minato, Konoha, and now I will get rid of you" said Enix/Madara

"YOU BASTARD… YOU TRICKED ME" said Sasuke as he charged at him

Sasuke created a chidori while he charged at Madara…

"CHIDORI"

However the attack was no good, Madara just grabbed his arm and threw him aside…

Naruto then put his arm in the air and created his sphere of chakra...

"FUUTON RASENGAN"

He then dashed towards Madara, but he also grabbed him by the arm and punched him in the face sending him crashing into Sasuke…

Kakashi created his lighting blade and charged at Madara, he just dodged with ease and hit Kakashi in the side of the face sending him crashing through a building. Sakura also ran at Madara trying to hit him but all her attacks missed. He just hit her in the stomach and threw her at Sasuke.

"You see… none of you can defeat me, I have finally become a god… and now its time for me to pass judgment" said Enix/Madara

Naruto soon got back to his feet and charged at Madara with his chakra blades in his hands. He tried to hit him but Madara just side stepped and dodged every single attack with out even trying. Madara then kneed Naruto in the ribs and hit pointed his finger against his chest…

"BANG"

Madara then released a beam of chakra that went right through Naruto stomach. Naruto flew in the air, soon he crashed on the ground. He was coughing up blood while holding his wound. Madara began to walks towards Naruto until something grabbed his arm, he turned his head and saw it was a whip made of chakra. He looked up and saw Hinata falling towards him, she tried to use her whips to hit him but she just grabbed them. The whips that could burn flesh for just touching them; he pulled her in and punched her in the face and stomach.

Naruto looked up and saw the beating Hinata was taking from Madara. Madara soon stopped and place his hand on her chest…

"BANG"

Then, Naruto began to see everything in slow motion. He saw the attack Madara was going to use, it was the same one he used on him, but this time it was Hinata and he was going to kill her. Naruto tried to move but he couldn't get back up, he felt so helpless…

"YOU WILL DIE" said Enix/Madara

However before he could use his attack, he was sent crashing into two different buildings. Naruto tried to figure out what happen. Sasuke and Sakura both saw it all happen as well but they were also confused. Soon a shine of light appeared, the light was golden. Naruto saw a man wearing a golden robe holding Hinata in his arms.

He placed her on the ground gently, soon he turned his attention towards Naruto…

"Naruto you have to get up… the whole world is depending on you"

"What are you walking about" asked Naruto

"Naruto, you are the chosen one… you have been chosen at birth to bring this world and others out of chaos"

"But I am a ruthless killer… how can someone like me be a savior" asked Naruto

"You where chosen… it was predicted that you would venture into darkness… but in the end you would find the light... you found your light, she is the one who was bring your old self back… however it was decided that I would not interfere unless your life was in danger… and if she died then the prophecy would never be fulfilled because she is the light in your life, to save the world… she will save you first"

"…"

"Naruto, you have the power to stop Madara… you can do it, you have to believe you can"

Soon Madara got back to his feet and searched the area for the person that hit him in the face…

"There is nothing more I can do… he can no longer see me, you are the only one who can… you have to destroy him, NOW"

"Right" said Naruto

Soon he got back to his feet and put his arm in the air…

"FUUTON RASENGAN" yelled Naruto as he charged at Madara with his sphere of chakra

Madara was able to dodge and hit Naruto in his wound, which caused him to cough up even more blood…

Naruto turned around while still laying on the ground and saw Madara holding his hand in front of his face…

"Your life, ends now"

However both Sasuke and Hinata ran over and grabbed Madara from behind and restrained him…

"Naruto, do it now" said Sasuke

"WHAT"

"If I hit him you will also die" said stated Naruto

"Its fine… this way, me and Sakura can both pay for our sins" said Sasuke

"Right, this is the only way" said Sakura

Madara soon broken free and turn around and grabbed them both by the chest…

"BANG"

Madara soon blasted a hole through both of them…

Naruto saw as his former teammates where killed in an instant…

Naruto then lost it, something inside of him snapped…

He then got to his feet and began to scream horribly, his rage was felt and heard miles away. Soon the heaven, became dark and lighting could be seen very close to them, thunder and rain that poured as hard as rocks falling. Then a giant sphere of chakra soon surround his body, and soon the very ground beneath them began to quake. His raw power caused an earthquake so massive that it was hard for anyone to keep balance. Soon the ground also began to crack, and his screams only got louder. Madara then put his arm facing towards Naruto…

"I WILL KILL YOU RIGHT NOW"

He then released a massive beam of chakra that was launched at Naruto…

Naruto put his out in front of him…

"ULTIMATE FUUTION LIGHTING RASENGAN"

Soon Naruto clashed his rasengan with the beam of power. They both clashed as if the gods themselves were fighting as well. Soon a bolt of lighting hit near them releasing a green light. Naruto was trying to out do Madara but he was putting everything he had in to the attack.

"NARUTO, YOU CAN DO IT… YOU CAN BEAT HIM, USE YOUR RAGE AGAINST HIM… YOU CANNOT LET THE DEATHS OF YOUR FRIENDS BE IN VAIN… YOU HAVE TO BEAT HIM, DO IT NOW"

Naruto tried even harder, so he was able to over power Madara a little but it still wasn't enough…

"NARUTO STOP HOLDING BACK… YOU HAVE THE POWER"

Naruto tried but it was no longer possible for him to go any futher…

Madara was also going to release all of his chakra in one giant burst. However he was hit from behind by a sphere of lighting. He turned his head to see Kakashi…

"Kakashi, you bastard" said Enix/Madara

"NARUTO THERE IT IS… DO IT NOW"

Naruto then released every once of chakra he had into a giant burst, soon he broke through the beam and hit Madara with his rasengan. The sphere entered his body and destroyed everything inside. Madara soon feel to his knee as blood came out of his ears, eyes, nose, mouth, and cuts.

Madara was dead…

The battle was finally over, and Konoha had finally been destroyed. Every single villager that stayed was killed. All the ninja expect for Kakashi were all killed. The war was finally over. Kakashi walked over and picked up Naruto and place him besides Hinata.

Naruto sat up and saw the man with the golden robe on…

"Who are you" asked Naruto

Kakashi heard him ask the question, he turned and saw the same man…

"Well I guess I can tell you now…" said the man as he took off the robe and revealed his face to Kakashi and Naruto

"You are"

"My name is…"

_One Year Later…_

_It has now been one year since Konoha was destroyed, Naruto and Hinata both rebuilt the village as a home for all those that left…_

_Kakashi left to travel the world…_

_Sai survived the battle and became a leader in the new village…_

_Rock Lee was also a ninja as well…_

_Gaara survived the battle as well, however he need to wait before he would be able to go after Suna…_

_Jiraiya soon left and continued to do research for his new books…_

_Naruto finally gained a small portion of his emotions back…_

_It was enough for him to fall in love with Hinata, they got married right away…_

_Hinata was no longer a ninja, she was now the mother of a new baby boy, Sasuke Namikaze…_

_Naruto soon left the village so he would be able to fulfill the rest of the prophecy…_

_He venture into darkness, he was unleashed and destroyed an entire village…_

_He found his light, and in the end… they had their first child…_

_So much has changed, the Uchiha clan and the Hyuga clan no longer existed…_

_Naruto named the new village in honor of his family, NamiMaki…_

_Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze was the man who destroy the village they hated him more then anything else in the world, and not a single person held it against him…_

_His whole life was a set up by Madara Uchiha, but he overcame all of it…_

_And he owed it all to one man, or better yet a god…_

_For the name of the legendary golden warrior was, Son Goku…_

_**The End**_

_So what did you think, pleased review and comment._

I would like to say that Goku being in the end was a last minute decision, I said I would make it a cross over but I didn't do it till the end… so it was all Naruto until the very end… the ending was something I really had to think about… this chapter took everything out of me, and I hope it will bring you a warm feeling inside…

The way everyone died was hard to write because I wanted everyone to die in a special way…

Sasuke and Sakura dying was hard to portray since they were the bad guys in the beginning, but when Naruto found out the truth, the turned his hatred for them towards Madara…

And yeah as for the squeal, I left out four major things…

I didn't mention if Yahiko died or not…

Shino didn't appear in the end…

And there are three members of the Akatsuki clan left as well…

Oh yeah, Suna as well…

Well I hoped you all enjoyed the story, and I would like you all to know that this story only carried out for so long because it made you all happy to read it… I never intended to go past 10 chapters, that's why everyone died pretty fast in the beginning… but not you got the epic ending you all wanted…

Kushina really did love Naruto, she was just testing him by the way…

Hiashi always hated Naruto…

Kiba never loved Hinata, he just want to get her in bed…

Madara just wanted to destroy the world…

Sasuke and Naruto were both played…

Sakura paid for her sins…

And Kakashi told Naruto he was sorry for letting him down…

Naruto lived and destroyed Konoha…

And the golden warrior was Goku (dragonball z)

Well thank you for reading and be sure to check out the squeal, which by the way is a one shot… and also check out my future stories…

Take care

-Jesse Briceno


End file.
